Names That Weren't Carved In Stone
by Grace Keely
Summary: Months before the coming of Thomas and Teresa, there was one secret the Gladers didn't know about. Behind that secret was Gally, and a certain someone he never intended to meet the first and last day he Ran. Prequel of sorts before Book One to a little bit from beyond. A Gally/OC story.
1. Unexpected Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner franchise or anything to do with the lovely characters and James Dashner's works. Though OC is MINE! Mine I tell you, MINE!**

* * *

**A/N: T****his is my prequel take starring one of the most undermined characters in the story (in my opinion), Gally, who I feel strongly for because of his character, so I'm gonna make a backstory of him!**

**Oh, reader must read at least read the first part of the novel or have watched the movie to get the better understanding of the story. Also, the events in the story takes place a couple of months (almost a year) before The Maze Runner, so no, there won't be much of Thomas or Teresa, as well as some of the others before them. Some concepts from the movie and the book will be mixed together for convenience, however, I will focus more on the aspects found in the novel series than of its movie counterpart.**

**Lastly, I will follow the depictions of the characters in the movie because I'd prefer Gally looking like Will Poulter instead of a scratchy voiced potato-nosed guy. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Unexpected Things Happens In Unexpected Places

* * *

It was Gally's first day. First day inside the Maze.

He wore a proud grin on his face. It seemed easy enough. Might be the best job there was in this shuck place. He just had to trudge along some random path, write it down on a map, and then head back before sundown. Gladers said it was complicated, problematic, even dangerous at times, but he only liked the thrill of adventure that comes along with it.

A knock sounded from the rickety door of their wooden home. Then, a lanky boy with a blonde cropped hair peeped out of the doorway and called with a clipped posh accent. "Ready, shank? Time for your big day."

"Yeah, yeah." The other boy inside who didn't even looked at him, replied with a short huff.

Gally didn't waste time. He took off his yesterday's clothes and wore his today's, whatever today was. After a few short minutes, he went out and ran maybe a football field's distance from the Homestead to the southern door of the Maze. There, he saw many of the Runners; all the names forgotten except for the important ones, like Newt, who was the one who called for him before, and the Keeper, Minho. Judging by the group, Gally thought he was probably the tallest and the biggest among all of them. _Shame, I thought we were well equipped for this_. He thought.

When all of the Runners have gathered, Minho huddled them all forward and reminded them on some minor details before the Run.

"Okay, so we all know the details, right?" The slint-eyed Keeper clasped his hands together. "Runners go on clockwise order. Even Sectors, remember the change from last month. Odd numbers, double check your reports, maybe there's a pattern we don't know about…"

Gally didn't focus his attention after that and only gazed at the vast pathway in front of him. There were steel needles of maybe five foot in diameter protruding on one side of the wall, then gaping holes of the same size punched on the other. He practically dreamt of this day— a day that would fulfill his purpose inside the Glade, for what could be a better way to do it than to become a Runner?

"… Got everything, Runner newbie?" Minho smirked the same time Gally's thoughts went back to him, his mouth had a little 'o' shape in awe.

The Runners chuckled near him, hearing some snickers and insults all 'round the small semi-circle they formed.

"Aw, shut it, slintheads. You shucks won't even last a minute after nightfall inside the Maze."

Then the small crowd began there "ooohs" and "aaahs" on his challenge, some even joked and laughed about it, that was all until Minho shushed them in order.

"Slim it. There'd be no talks of anything about going anywhere inside the Maze after night. You know what happens during that time." Minho's glower intimidated the many, instantly silencing them from their ruckus. Gally didn't appear to be fazed at all, even scoffed and crossed his arms in defiance.

Of course, the Keeper didn't even bother to take notice though. "Everyone ready?" He motioned towards the maze.

One by one, the Runners went on, Minho tapping them one by one by the shoulder, his mouth silently counting the heads that passed by him. Lastly, Newt and Gally passed through the Keeper. Minho clasped both their shoulders and grinned. "Good luck on the Run." Newt just smirked in return.

Newt then nudged Gally on the arm. "C'mon, you're in 3 with me." to which he just nodded in reply.

After that, they all jogged and entered the Maze within.

* * *

He paced along those paths the corridors that stood tall across the maze. _It's my first time_, he repeated on his head. The first time he noticed the crack and dented walls made with something tougher than steel. He tapped the walls and a spray of dust fell from above where vines and mosses crept up almost endlessly in the sky. Continuing with his run, he tried to write down all those twists and turns they've made, but couldn't memorize them at all, and Newt, for the love of him, didn't even have him his paper and pen.

"How the shuck can you even do it?" Gally asked while placing his hands towards the left side of the wall. He thought about those theories shelved in his brain about mazes. About how walking only to one side will find you the exit. It's a common theory actually, though it's a wonder the Runners never thought of it yet, but who's to say, though? Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. He was only ordered (much to his comeuppance) just slim it and never one-up the other Runners.

Newt shrugged after a long silence while jogging from one side to the next. "Been doing this for months now. Guess you'd get used to it." Gally only grumbled at response.

Looking at the bland plain sky, they both noticed it was almost noon judging by the position of the sun.

"Should we take a break?" Newt suggested.

Gally unpacked his bag and opened up a pair of sandwich the Cooks had prepared for them. They stopped near a corner where they could see three pathways: one on Gally's left, one on Newt's and the other one in front of them. They sat there in silence, eating and drinking their food for a short while.

So far, being inside the Maze wasn't what he'd expected. He was bored actually. He thought there'd be more to this like maybe finding some clues and what not, but all they ever did was doing their standard procedures and just record things. Sure he was already told by his superiors that this was what they all do, but he probably thought it's just a thing they do to newbie Runners like him. He had also expected some kind of running, but not _this _kind of it all.

_I thought we're supposed to see some of those slimy shucks?_ He pondered, though they were never sure if they could actually _meet _one.

Yes. _Them_. He'd heard those things from time to time, especially during the night before he slept. Those mechanical moaning from whatever side of the maze they came from. It echoed throughout the Glade in random periods. Its screeches sometimes woke him in the middle of the night, sounding so close as if they were right outside Homestead, but they weren't. The experience of them were like children's bedtime story come to life.

_Goodnight,_

_Don't let the Grievers bite._

Gally only laughed inwardly at the thought. It didn't rid of him though the fact the he was indeed scared out of his mind, but he was also curious about those shuck things. He never knew why. Usually he looks outside the maze during the day and expect those _things _to swoop out in the open. Just to see what it looks like. He swore that he'd never seen those Grievers before in his life, but there's just something about them that made him what he was today. A Runner.

"You should see the look on your face, Gally." Newt smirked, interrupting his thoughts. "It really is quite pathetic when you're so deep in wherever you are."

Gally gave him a stern once-over and simply spat the unchewable ends of the burnt toast.

No sooner, they finished their food and went on their way. It was quite simple and brisk after that. They continued their way, turning lefts and rights (though Gally didn't know where the heck were they), and Newt was finally marking his maps and giving them to Gally. He only prayed that it's going to end so he could get out of this boring place. It's all just jogging and writing and jogging back again. It's really somehow _not _what he had signed up for.

But, it was all until they heard a hoarse shriek just a few walls in front of them.

* * *

The two ducked their heads and Newt placed a finger in his lips, gesturing to keep quiet. They looked skyward and concentrated on their hearing.

It was deafening silence at first. The quietness seemed to buzz and bled his eardrums. Gally was caught in a daze. _I thought Grievers didn't come out in the day?_ But he heard it. That mechanical slur of a sound was clear as the first sign of light he saw when he first entered the Glade.

There was another hoarse shriek.

Then another, and another.

"What the—"

Another one was heard, only this time it was very, _**very**_ close.

The two ran the opposite direction where the sound came from. The mad dash was inexplicably fast. Of course, this gave Gally the thrill, he never expected his first day inside the maze to actually "meet" one. Stories around the campfire usually spoke of Runners experiencing this, but their fates were usually determined after that.

"_If they see you, you're dead."_

When the moaning was at a far off distance, their running pace slowly had come to a full stop while they took in air and rested their legs.

"Gally, Minho's in 4, right?" Newt said, panting between breaths.

He gave him a bemused look. "Yeah, but what's that—"

"It's that way." He pointed at the east corridor with the only large but decrepit doorway stretching within miles between them. "I want you to go there and report to him. I'm going to 2 and hold off our runs for today." Before Gally could even ask questions, Newt already ran to his left and turned until he was out of view.

Gally now paced to where he was ordered to go, alone and scared to death. But the thrill. It excited him. Now this, _this_ was what he signed up for. And this was just on his first day! How it must be exciting things starting from now on.

But when he was about half a kilometer away from the door, the most unexpected thing happened.

"Help!"

He pulled into a complete stop; looked at the four pathways where he stood. The mechanical noise wasn't too far but not that close either. When he looked behind to where it came from, there was nothing.

Then became the stifling silence again. The quietness rang in his ears. The buzzing noise he didn't know where it came from was too loud.

He took a deep breath and inhaled.

"Help!" He heard it again. It stopped the silent noise.

He then motioned in front of him.

Right there, in the beckoning echo of a voice…

A running figure appeared.

Gally squinted his eyes together to get a better vision.

He gasped.

It was a _girl_.

She was running to his direction, looking behind her in fear. When she looked up front, she slightly slowed, as if trying to connect the pieces running through her head when she saw the just-as-surprised boy in the same distance. But then when it finally clicked, she went on a mad dash to him.

"Help! Help me!"

He didn't want to.

He wanted to run the other away and hope she gets to be baited by those shucks.

She wasn't part of the plan.

And certainly, the Gladers were going to throw a fit if they find out that someone could appear out of nowhere in the maze and not just pop out of the Box.

But then a thought rose to him.

_What plan?_

Instinct came the better of him and ran towards her direction.

Halfway through, they met with each other. Her breaths were heaving and her knees wobbling; holding it out with her palms while bending forward. He noticed she had scrapes all over her jacket, the opposite side of her hand had small wounds and bruises with a tinge of blood in them.

"You alright there?" He asked confusedly, still quite dumbfounded from everything.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just out of breath." He could obviously tell from the way she exhaled those breaths. He took a good look at her while he was at it.

She seemed she had some enough meat on her bones, but was obviously built for speed, undoubtedly small compared to his height, also young by the looks of her; probably about the same age as he does. Sixteen, maybe? She had soft black hair tied into a neat braid, hands skinny and probably soft from her pale whiteness. He noticed that yes, she indeed looked like a girl, but she had a strained build of a thin boy.

She huffed her final tired breath then hunched back and stood straight. She looked at him and then eyes were suddenly locked to each other.

And deep gentle blue eyes met smoky silvery green.

"You're a Glader, aren't you?"

The whole question took him by surprise. His mind before was muddled with questions waiting to be answered but now she bombarded him with more. It's like the whole world exploded behind him with the sudden realization of how much she actually knew _something_ about this wretched place. How did she know the Gladers? Where did she come from? Why was she running like she's running for her life?

Noticing the wide-eyed expression on his face, her fingers nimble and light, she held firm on his shoulders and gazed right at him.

"Alby? Minho? Newt? Winston? Clint? Zart?"

He stood there agape. _How the shuck did she knew all those names!?_ He was flailing inwardly with all these questions starting to form in his head!

Her steady eyes were searching his, like she's trying to coax him out of something when out of the blue, he spoke up.

"It's Gally." He said in kind of a daze.

Her face bobbed up and down. "Right. Gally. Sorry, I didn't memorize all of you guys. Just— just bear with me okay?" She was eyeing him up close, probably making descriptions of him inside her mind just like he did. Gally replied with an awkward nod no sooner and she did the same thing but more stern and straightforward.

"Okay. I need you to take me back to the Glade. Alone." She looked back and then towards the walls as if to check if the coast was clear. "It's the safest place I could be right now."

She then looked at him again and continued. "Can you do that?"

"I—"

"Good." She then took his wrist and made a run for it, dragging him to her own pace. His surprised look then turned into a scowl. W_ho the heck was she to order me around? _He inwardly growled. Heck, she was even running towards the _wrong _direction.

With the thought came into mind, he instantly snapped his arm back to his side, whipping hers away from his body. She stopped running and cried in exasperation.

"What the heck is your problem?" She flailed her arms widely.

"First of all, you don't get to touch me like that, even if you are some shuck girl. And Second," He then pointed a finger to her and poked the upper side of her chest, to which she flipped it off with two hands. "Who the flipping heck are you and where did you come from?"

"Look, I don't have the time to explain, okay?" She attempted to take hold of his wrist only to be whipped again from her grip. "Would you quit that!"

"Not until you give me something first." Gally's petrifying eyes looked like it could kill her right there and then.

She groaned in defeat. "Fine! I'm going to be called Marie, okay?"

"Okay then, Marie. Wait. _Going to_—"

Before he could even ask, the monstrous roar came from above— no, from where she turned. Then, the frightening monster itself came into view.

At first, Gally thought it was like a blob-like shell with pointed legs and arms, if it was even called an arm. It had longblades and hacksaws whirring back and forth like a horrific madman... but it was really a robot. Worst part was, it was _gaining_, gaining on them fast.

"C'mon! We don't have time!" She urged, but yet again Gally shook her hand away again.

"No, you're going the wrong way." He said. It was then that _he _took _her _hand and dragged her to his way.

First things first, he needed to find that left Newt turned awhile ago. He opened his maps from his pockets, also fortunate that Newt's was with his as well. He ran turn by turn, adrenaline pumping while he was trying to memorize all those turns he made awhile ago. Heck, he didn't know he'd be a natural at this. But it was like Newt said, he was made for Running.

Finally, he noticed the corridor and headed that way, but only to be stopped when a Griever landed in front of them. It gave out a shriek and the two tumbled into the ground, but recuperated before they could get stung by the elongated tail with a needle-like tip.

"Come on! Run that way!" He pushed her into standing, ducking and evading the sharp edges of the knives that slashed through air. They ran like they were Runners. Well, one of them were, but the other looked like she could handle herself well. Of course, there was the fact that they were still being chased by Grievers.

It took probably minutes of tireless running, but when they took a sharp turn between a familiar looking corridor, Gally finally noticed the walls he was very much used to.

They were close now to the Southern Gate.

He glanced behind him to see if the Griever followed them but he didn't see anything following... but the loud screeches said those… _things_ were still close.

A Griever, how did the Griever became so fast even though it was daytime? He didn't get it. Did it even appear during daytime? It seemed like everything he was taught about them was wrong, but the Runners wouldn't joke about something like that, right?

Shaking his head in disbelief, he took notice of his surroundings. "We're close!" Only just 3 or 4 more turns and they'd be back according to his map he was carrying. But then he realized he could be luring _them _back to the Glade and they could all be very well doomed.

"Wait!" She stopped. Again, she was panting for breath, beginning to feel the effects from all the running. Gally stopped too, sweating and panting like he just came out of a desert.

"If we're near, I'm pretty sure they're not gonna follow us anymore." She continued.

The screeching probably a kilometer away disapproved of what she said. He looked at her incredulously but her eyes paid attention in front of her, rather than behind.

"They're not stupid enough to terrorize your Gladers, Gally." She then gave him a once-over.

Echoes befell on them but there weren't any Grievers coming, he was somehow sure of that. Weirdly, she was correct with her theory. It's been around two minutes since they've been resting and they haven't seen any Griever coming after them at all.

"They? Who're they?" Gally thought out loud. "Are they the Creators?"

She didn't answer though. But he can tell she knew how to answer that question. She just leaned back into the wall and unpocketed a crumpled paper, unfolding it as she grabbed a pen inside her jacket on the other hand. She sprawled something on the paper, Gally wondering what she'd wrote. She finished in record time and discarded the pen. She then folded the paper carefully in her hand.

After that, she brought up a syringe filled with yellow liquid.

"Whoah, what are you going to do with that?" he raised his hands defensively, like he was trying to heel a snarling dog.

She only eyed him with one eyebrow raised. She then rolled her eyes and continued doing whatever it is she was doing. She proceeded to tear off a fabric of her clothing, wrapping the cloth around her forearm, gripping it tightly so the blood could pump easily.

He guessed she was going to administer the syringe. He only knew of one syringe, though. But that one was of different hue and color. She didn't got stung, he knew it. Because if she did, she wouldn't be here with him right now.

But why was she taking it?

Somehow, her question was answered when he noticed the look in her eyes.

Her eyes were twinkling like she was about to cry.

She looked... crushed.

This thing… What she's doing. It _scared_ her.

"Can you do me a favor, Gally?" Although he didn't respond, she continued either way. "Promise me you'll keep me safe. The others can't know that I'm here."

Then, the tears trickled into her eyes.

"I failed. My team… my friends… they're all…" She shook her head, trying to forget whatever she was trying to forget. He didn't get anything though, all he did was stare at her and tried to sympathize.

"We didn't expect them to be… I was the only one that made it. I'm... I'm going to die…"

He approached her, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to touch her. For all he knew she was one of them, trying to get inside the Glade so she could rid of all of them. But how can he believe that? She really looked hurt and ruined from everything. He was somehow sure of that.

"This is the only way I'll survive…"

Next thing he knew she struck the needle to her arm. She let out a moan of pain and panted again, feeling the effects too quickly than he'd realized.

She came tumbling to the ground and her irises rolled upwards, eyes bulging but it wasn't bloodshot. Then, she began to convulse, like having an intense seizure. Sweat formed immensely on her skin, dropping bucket-like loads of it. Gally hurriedly went to her side, carrying her back and tapping her cheek if she would respond, but she didn't.

It seemed like the worst case of euthanasia he had ever seen.

But then, she stopped shaking. Her pupils returned and eyes wide open, but eerily still.

_Oh my God._

He brought him to his lap and shook her, but she didn't respond.

"Hey, wake up." He tried again but nothing happened.

He panicked. He didn't know what to do. But an idea formed. Someone smite him now for what he was about to do.

Gally unzipped her jacket and neared himself closer. He lowered the upper collar of her blouse that he could see the clasps of her... _undergarments_. He blushed at a thought. He then turned his head to the side and placed his ear on her chest.

It thumped repeatedly but slowly.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. At least she was alive. But she was unconscious.

At that moment, Gally had an epiphany. An ultimatum of some sort. He never knew this person who was unconscious before him and the Gladers would go mad if they even see a girl inside the Maze; something that wasn't normal. Something he'd been taught to do all these months that when he faced something like this, he should ignore it and leave it alone. Order and peace were priority, and that this— _she_ — she was not order and peace.

But.

He didn't know what happened to her. She told him that his friends, comrades, whatever, were... _gone_? And now she was all alone. He doesn't know the whole story yet, but something about her made him sympathetic. No one should ever be alone in this world, right? No matter how cruel and desolate it was…

Cruel. Desolate.

Something inside his head triggered. Something… he didn't know. It's like a piece of the puzzle had been placed perfectly, but the picture was still a mashed blur. And it was because of her. It was because she knew. She knew what was happening to them. She had it. She had the answers they were looking for.

And in that moment, he made a decision.

He scooped her up on his back, her hands drooped along in front of him. She was light, almost like feather. Well, to him anyways. He was built to the bone, that's for sure.

A paper flew down her hand, he noticed. It was the same folded paper she wrote on and curiosity got the better of him. Crouching slightly, he picked it up with one hand, the other holding her in place, he unfolded it neatly and read the contents.

_Your name is Marie._

_Don't worry._

_A boy named Gally would keep you safe._

_He will take care of you and protect you until help arrives._

_Don't lose hope._

_Believe._

_R.A._

* * *

**A/N: Dropping bombs like it's hot.**

**Btw, hints are gonna be all over the place. What hints? I don't know. If you noticed them, don't mind them. Although you could PM me and we could talk about it if you want. :3**

**Don't forget to review! **


	2. Gally's Story

**NTWCIS**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gally's Story

* * *

Gally backtracked his life probably half a year ago, back when it all started.

He woke up in the Box, all dark and humid... He only saw blinking red lights, random crates and barrels piled on top of him. The elevator was grinding and shaking as he went up, not knowing where the shuck would he end on. Basically, It was just like any other typical Box story. He was scared, he didn't remember anything, but then the Box opened up. Light blinded him and when he tried to recover, he immediately saw lush scenery and green trees. The smell of air was cool and natural, unlike the rusted scent of the Box. Then came the walls as vast as his eyes could even reach...

And worst of all, probably more than a dozen of teenagers just like him snickering and making faces like his.

Expectations were met afterwards, especially when the usual things happened. Gally questioned the usual questions, met with the usual answers and the usual reactions. They thought of him like any other Greenies they get ever so often.

It turns out they were wrong.

Gally was a broody type. He wanted answers, and they want them plain and straightforward as possible, yet all he got were twists and turns on the topic. He didn't like that. And then things ensued after. Quite literally, he trashed around the compartment, practically ravaging everything inside the Box in anger and confusion, breaking and tearing off some of the supplies they were supposed to have with him.

"The Shuck!?"

"He's destroying all our supplies!"

"The needles! Save the needles!"

"Oh God, what are we gonna do for the rest of the week…"

"Somebody grab him!"

And that's when they realized he wasn't just like any other Greenie. He was boorish, arrogant and definitely had some sort of anger management issues. They noticed he was slightly more built than the rest of the Gladers, probably could even win in a fight against a Griever judging from his bulky size (based on the rumors that sparked after).

Eventually Alby, who was now been deemed to be the second strongest among them (and also the leader of the Gladers) had somehow detained the Greenie to the ground. Though for the record it took them almost an hour before they could knock him down unconscious.

The Keepers then decided to have a moot after that. It was to decide what would happen to him. Some suggested that he'd be sent to the Maze, if possible through the Cliff for safety precautions. Some said that he'd be taken into the Slammer. "Two weeks would set him right.", or at least some days before that if he could finally figure things out on his own. Another even suggested he'd be permanently instigated in the Sloppers. Then the argument went on and on. The vote was all equal, the moot still undecided.

Until, Alby's second-in-command stepped in front of the crowd.

"We shouldn't let his potential be a waste. Look at him. He should be trained as a Runner." Newt suggested.

Then the crowd went mad, all arguments being screamed at either sides of the hall. Some were even cackling at the profound joke.

"No, listen. It might be a great idea." Alby offered. "He's strong, he's fit. Of course he's going to go through every step on becoming a Runner. It'll take weeks, months, but I'm sure he could handle it." He then looked at the Keeper of the Runners. "What say you, Minho?"

The slint-eyed teenager shrugged in response. "I'm game. We could use another bag carrier when we run."

A couple of the Runners laughed.

"But yeah, he's decent enough. Someone should keep an eye on him though. Something tells me he's going to be a little bit dangerous in terms of his anger management." The Keeper of the Runners continued.

"I'd say it's a done deal. Good that?" Alby then concluded.

A couple of the Keepers mumbled their "Good that's" too, and some even agreed.

"Wait! What about our supplies! We can't just let him go unpunished like that! I mean, how are we going to survive with half our livestock and no syringes for the Changing?" The Builder Keeper asked.

"Fine. I have a suggestion. Since it's going to take a week before the Box sends us our supplies, the Greenie would be taken to the Slammer until then. Good that?"

Everyone agreed on the proposal.

"Then meeting adjourned."

* * *

Newt was in charge in keeping an eye out for Gally, so he was the one taught him the ropes after his sentence at the Slammer. He was introduced to all the concepts of the Glade, and it was good to know that he didn't question as much as the others did. The only questions he'd ask were "Where do I sleep? Where do I pee? What are we eating tonight?"

It's like, he had already accepted the fate of being a Glader much sooner than everbody'd think.

And that's what made Newt interested in this person.

A topic got him involved as much though: The Grievers. He'd sprung more questions about them than his functionality inside the Glade.

"Do you know about them?" Newt asked.

"Not at all, no. Can't recall anything, remember?" He frowned.

"Well, just steer clear of the entrance to the Maze. Never know when they're gonna get'cha."

Gally's brows lifted in surprise, though his eyes glinted in anticipation, to which had struck him instantly in a weird way.

"Right."

His daily jobs consists of routine exercises for the Runner program, but besides that, he usually spends his time alone inside the Deadheads. He wasn't considered approachable. In fact, everyone thinks of him as a lone wolf. Yes, he can do small talk with others, albeit somewhat disinterested and bored, but that was just that.

Days turned to weeks, and then weeks turned into months. Gally had learned almost everything there was to know about the Glade. He was a natural, as some would say. Every work was done with at least twice the effort, even Slopper duty. The only problem was his anger issues and broody mood.

"But if he could do the job done, it's good enough for me." Alby argued.

And it was only weeks before he could do his moment to shine. Of course, he was at least briefed with everything there was to know about Runner basics. The maps, the sectors, the Cliff. What to do and what not to do inside the Maze. And most important of all: Never staying in the Maze after light's out.

He'd already gone out actually before that day. Testing the waters, so to speak. Every Greenie Runner had to do it. They should at least memorize the first three corridors so they know if they're close or not. Also, the next corridor was where the switches happen. It took him five days to memorize everything in those four entrances, and at the same time to realize that the next corridor were the switching happens actually.

At any rate, the days flew by fast and it was already his first day on the whole extent of it. He already knew everything there is to know about being a Runner, like a super soldier trained and ready for action. A Greenbean Runner ready for war.

Funny thing was: that's just it. First experiences were always the surprise.

Those wars as he'd thought, you wouldn't expect anything to happen. At one moment you maybe killing all those soldiers on the enemy's side, the next, there might already be a bullet hole in your brain. It's quick and relentlessly easy as that, since every moment was full of surprises.

He spent weeks and weeks training for this moment: to write, to run, to hide... And then all of a sudden this girl showed up with Grievers following her and trying to kill her in broad daylight. Not only that, but she mentioned "Glader" and almost every important person there was inside the Glade. Then she had this weird syringe filled with yellow liquid, muttering something about her team and friends... Then, she struck it on her forearm and started having this Changing-type seizure. But her veins didn't bulge or her colors went sickly green. The only thing horrid was the convulsion.

Then she just… stopped.

He had an epitomy of choices reeled against him, but he decided to shuck it all and save her. At least, she might come in handy in information, right?

But then the note came.

Why would she even write that on paper? Heck, she could've written a code or maybe something for them to get out of here, but all she wrote was assurances and false hope of people coming. Nobody's gonna come for her. _Not while were in this goddamn Maze._

And why would she even write her name on the paper?

That part bewildered him the most.

And worst yet, how the heck would he carry her all the way to the Glade without anyone noticing?

* * *

He jogged along the path, her body bobbing up and down lifelessly on his back. He flushed at some crude thought and shook it away; only realizing by then that this was the first time a girl ever came to the Glade. What would others think? She was the only girl in a backyard full of boys, and it would become a very bad thing if hormones became imbalanced when they saw that _she _even existed.

At some moment of chivalry, he decided to at least hide her for now and tell Alby, Newt or Minho about it.

But where would he hide her in the freaking Glade full of people?

Then, an idea popped in his head.

Only just now he prayed to the heavens, to a God, Gods, whatever, that no one would spot him coming back.

He closed in to the entrance, seeing the light in the opening at the distance. His jog had slowed into a walk. Noticing right now, he looked gritty and sweaty from all the running. He took a sniff in his armpit and it didn't smell _that _bad. Or at least not for him anyway.

_Well, at least she's unconscious. _He smirked.

He leaned back towards the wall, but not as though that he would crush her in the middle. He crept slowly, trying to sneak a peek inside the Glade.

Empty.

Everyone's gone.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. _They_ _must be convening a moot._

He immediately dashed southwest, the direction of the forest. The Deadheads.

It was the perfect idea really. Well, not too perfect. But the forest was quite dense and there's a lot of space. The only problem was the living conditions but Gally was pretty sure that no one practically comes there besides him, and the sparse Baggers to which, he'd dealt with only once or twice.

He came to a stop and hid behind a tree not far from the entrance when he heard noises.

Runners. Coming from the south.

He crouched lower and took a small peek.

It was Minho and Newt.

They were talking about something, but they he couldn't hear the conversation. Fortunately, he wasn't noticed and they continued their pace, heading towards the direction of the moot place.

When he was certain that they were out of view, he stood up and continued heading towards the Deadheads.

* * *

In the middle-end of the forest, he decided to place her near a grove of trees, with one having a hole big enough to slide in. It was also a couple of yards away from the graveyard, so it's safe to assume that she won't be bothered unless something happened.

Finally finished with the whole business, he tucked her nicely in her own jacket, carefully placing the note in her hands because he thought that it was what she wanted to see in the first place.

He noticed there was a strand of hair loose on her face. When he also tucked it away, he couldn't help but look at her face.

In contrast from before, she looked… okay.

_I mean, save for the scratches, dirt and muck gritting her face. _He thought.

The first thing he saw that were the slight freckles on her cheeks. Then her hair all rustled up from the bout. She also had a healthy pale skin from the looks of it. But it was sad to see the dried up tears that flown down her face. _Yeah, she looks pretty for a girl. But then maybe it's just me... I haven't seen one in ages_.

Having enough of that, he stood up and backed away from her, maybe to see that she would wake up the moment he leaves. But she was still like the moment he left her there. He then pivoted towards outside and walked briskly towards the moot.

He couldn't help but look back before he left.

* * *

"Gally! Where were you!?" Newt exclaimed when he found Gally in the entrance.

The whole moot court was a riot. Every Glader imaginable was there. The whole meeting must've been important for everyone to leave from their workstations and convene. Every single voice was yapping and hollering their says and frustrations… Gally didn't even comprehend what they were talking about.

He must've noticed that he was the last person they were waiting for.

"I… just came back." He sort of lied.

"No klunk! I thought you were supposed to meet with Minho?"

"I did, but I couldn't find him." He sort of lied again.

Minho grabbed tightly on Gally's shoulder, shaking him off roughly. "It's all good. I heard the noises because I was near 3. I took the initiative and headed off to find the others. Don't worry about it."

Fate, as he would have it, was on his side today.

"Whatever," Newt then dismissed the conversation. He then faced the crowd and called out. "Hey! Everybody's here!" Almost a little too loud above the noise from the crowd.

"ENOUGH!"

The whole room— heck, the whole Glade became silent. And it went on for at least half a more minute. Then, from out of the crowd, Alby appeared with his resolute face, so intimidating that it would make the younger Gladers pee.

"As you all know, there had been confirmed reports of Grievers patrolling the maze during the day." Alby announced.

The Gladers went into whispered murmurs. Everyone had their own questions, almost all were the same.

_Can they attack us? _Gally thought.

"Slim it. Let Alby continue to what he has to say." Newt said.

The crowd went silent again. It took again maybe another half minute before Alby spoke.

"The Keepers and I made a decision. Runners are temporarily banned from going outside the Maze for awhile, just to ensure their safety against the situation. We don't know what's happening yet but we shouldn't panic at the mere change of it all."

Of course, the Runners didn't complain, Gally included. Newt, who was next to him grabbed his shoulders and apologized. "Sorry, mate. Looks like your job's gonna have to wait a little bit longer."

Gally only scoffed in reply.

But at least it was a new discovery. Grievers _can _go out in the morning, _can _be fast or maybe twice as fast as they'd believed. But, not as many as they perceived to be at night. Still, they had to be a lot more careful now.

"Jobs will be distributed evenly amongst the Runners, so they'll have something to do while they stay. Mostly guards patrolling the gates. Runners, jobs are assigned in this paper. You may look at it after the meeting."

And so it continued on. Alby further reported the things Newt heard during their run. Fortunately (again), Gally didn't report his side of the story. Maybe because it was just his first day and the only thing he did supposedly was report to Minho. But even if he did, he would drop a _lot _of what truly happened. Then came the other main Runners' perspective, to which were just idle routines. They didn't know what happened. Minho also told his side of story, but it was vague with details also.

When the meeting ended, the Gladers took off from the room with questions still planted in their heads. The Runners went towards the center and looked at the job lists.

Apparently, Gally wasn't placed with the guards.

He was going to be a Builder first thing in the morning.

* * *

It was around sundown, the maze had grumbled and the doors had closed just minutes ago. Grievers haven't been spotted near the entrance of the gates, lucky for them, but the guards had already doubled patrolling even though work was supposed to be over, in repercussion during last afternoon's events.

His next priority was to visit the Deadheads.

But when he arrived where he he had exactly placed her, she was gone.

The looming darkness didn't help in finding her, but there was still sun left before it was totally dark.

He entered the grove and stood to where she was supposed to be lying, checking inside the hollow trunk if she'd somehow crept there, but she didn't.

When he turned around he was met with a stick on his neck and he raised his hands in submission.

"Who are you and what is this place?"

Green eyes met with blue.


	3. A Greenie In the Deadheads

**NTWCIS**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Greenie In The Deadheads

* * *

"I'm not gonna ask you again." She pushed the long end of the stick to his throat. Only this time, it almost choked him. "Who. Are. You?"

_Feisty little one. _Judging by her height, she maybe could reach only to his chest. And it's really interesting how she managed to dodge all those Grievers along the way to reach the Glade.

But a thought came up to him.

"Easy there." His hands still raised up. "I thought I already told you—"

When he tried to pull the stick away, his hand met the stick and it slammed fast. Gally howled in pain. Looking back at her, he was about to complain when she whirled her stick around like some weapon-wielding master and then hurled it behind his knee, instantly disorienting him and dropped Gally to his back with a leafy thud. He made a sudden 'oof' when his head barreled against the ground.

The girl, which was "supposed to be"called Marie, stood right in front of him; her feet in between his waist, the stick pointing at his bare neck. Her eyes glared daggers at him, telling him she was not in the mood for jokes.

"I-It's Gally…" He barely choked out, yet his eyes were still defiant.

He noticed the tiny gasp that came from her mouth, her eyes widening slightly, and the stick pulled out by merely an inch, all until she pushed everything back again. By her reaction, she must've read the note_. _He also managed to breathe a little after that._  
_

"Tell me, where the hell am I?" She asked, a little more curious this time.

"Well, Greenie, if you let me go, maybe I'll tell you." The words slid out unusually usual in his constricted breaths, added with a cocky smirk on one side of his face.

She scoffed in reply, making a little twitch in her lips. "You're a little overconfident, considering I have a stick down your neck."

"Oh believe me, if it's some other shank that came 'round here, he'd be klunking his pants off."

She paused, reading something in his eyes. He noticed it. Her gears were grinding so hard that her brain might pop off. Her lips moved as if she was going to ask something, but couldn't even open it the way she wanted to. The curious slight-bend of her neck tried to ponder things in her mind, but could only absorb the information only barely.

He knew it.

He knew that face.

There was no doubt about it.

It was the face that looked like it just came out of the Box.

And that was the first time he realized she was lost— _gone_, just like he was when he first came into this horrid place.

But the mask came all too sudden before he could even further describe it.

"Did you forget?" He finally broke the silence.

Another gasp came from her lips. The stick loosened finally but it was still inches apart from his throat.

"How... how did you know?"

"Everyone 'round here can't remember shuck." He replied.

She glared at him again when the word she didn't understand came from his mouth.

"What's with all the 'skunk', 'shack', 'klank' thing?" She asked, irritation growing on her slightly. "It sounds like you're mocking me."

He chuckled lightly. "You ask too many questions, girlie. You'll get yer answers piece by piece, just like we all did."

She grumbled something under her breath. Though to his surprise, she lain the stick up and tossed it somewhere far. She looked around abit, thinking about something he didn't know. When her eyes settled upon him again, she knelt down in front of his face and offered a hand.

"Get up." She commanded, her tone never shook nor swayed.

Gally, dazed, did what she had instructed, hoisting himself up with her help so he could stand again. He ruffled some of the leaves that fell on his shirt and pants. Somehow, he'd forgotten all about the straps resembling a simple leather chestplate that Runners usually adorned. Actually, he even forgot to wash and change after the moot. He was all gritty and dirty and he didn't like being messy. When he looked at her, she was in the same predicament. She still wore the same clothes: the long-sleeved shirt rolled just above her elbow, camo-print pants and boots that matched along with it, and a thick jacket was coiled around her waist. Something told him she was some sort of army girl. Judging by her clothes and her stick… fighting-thing, she certainly lived up to the title.

"I already know who you are. What I don't know is where you come from." He suddenly sputtered out. But he already knew how she'll respond. But it's worth a try asking.

She crossed her arms and bent a side of her waist. "You tell me." She looked around and explored a little bit more. The dense forest stretched out for maybe a kilometer or two in diameter, which means it's a lot of living space. She looked upward. Even though the grove of trees blocked most of the view, she had spotted the walls curving around. The look on her face told him he was absolutely stunned— probably even horrified by it all, but that's only one of the few things he's getting off of her.

When she faced him again, she asked. "Where am I?"

A sly grin flitted across his lips. "You're in the Glade, Greenie. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

Gally didn't know what came over him. He was treating her like a regular Greenbean that came out of the Box instead of figuring out the problem at hand. Like it was some sort of casual thing for him to help her settle down at a slow pace.

He could've asked her all the questions they wanted answers from, but what good would it do? She forgot everything. And it was all because of that _thing_ she stuck into her arm.

Gally had deduced a theory. Something about that syringe she took that Changed her. Though it's not like what someone would experience through _that_ Change, but that drug obviously wiped out her memory. Which could've meant that the drug was indeed they took before they got here. He called the theory "Change 2".

The only question was: why did she went through the process of Change 2?

Of course she wouldn't—_couldn't_ answer that. The moment she administered it, everything was back to square one. Just as he was about to learn at least something that's been happening to them...

Thinking about it made the hairs on his skin prickle with distaste. There was something that doesn't seem right about that process. It's like, there was this bigger picture that was about to unravel in front of their very eyes, but all they could see was the wall that hinders them from seeing it.

A thought lingered in his mind, something he couldn't grasp yet again.

These blurry images he seemed to have noticed had been coming lately more so than often. Just after she came.

Then, the questions came to him in a rush yet again. What _was_ she? Where did she come from? Why did she came here? What was her purpose in all of this?

He stared at her ruefully. Her eyes were at a trance when she looked up to see the billowing orange sky and the treetops folding in the darkness. It's like this was her first time seeing the fascination and beauty of nature in all her young life.

She looked up to him and tried to read something off his gaze, but he didn't say anything. She came up to him with her hand reaching for her pockets, and then holding the piece of paper he caught sight of. It was the familiar piece of white, crumpled sheet that came with her after she came into his life.

"Do you know something about this note?" She handed the paper to him, but he didn't take it. He knew what entailed for him in that small piece of nothing all to well to even read it again.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You wrote it."

She brought back the paper to herself. She seemed confused. He saw her reading it over and over again through her eyes, but she still couldn't understand.

"I don't get it. Why would _I _write something like this to myself?"

He shrugged again.

"And you. You're Gally." She then spoke his name again. It didn't felt uncomfortable in her mouth, but it felt strange all the same. "I don't recognize you. I don't even _know_ you."

He scoffed, his lips formed into a smirk. "Trust me, I don't even know _you_. But here we are." He said almost sarcastically and spread his arms long and wide.

"Why do you always have to be so condescending…" She muttered lowly.

"Well, Greenie. I have to tell you now, nothing's going to be easy 'round here." Gally replied with a light huff. Then, he pointed at her. "But you. You're a special case."

She grumbled at her mysterious-given title but still ignored him nonetheless. "And why is that? Hmm?" Giving him _the_ look.

"Well, normally, the Glade— this place, don't have _girls_ waltzing around with their skirts on."

"So what, I'm the only girl here?"

"You're the _only_ girl here, ever." His eyes were steady and unmoving.

She remained at her position at the moment, staring at him also. It was then after a moment or two that she couldn't handle it anymore and started to burst laughing, leaning forward and palming her knees, trying to get a hold of herself but she couldn't.

Gally felt insulted. Apparently, she didn't believe him.

"Like I would fall for that." She chuckled again. She then stood tall and paced herself across the forest, leaving him behind to follow and walked dangerously close towards the treeline.

"Don't believe me? See for yourself." He nodded her on, crossing his arms broadly in his chest.

She looked at him again and continued chuckling, as if his face itself was a joke. She sighed when she turned herself around and walked towards the treeline.

But her smile completely disappeared when she looked at the view.

The Glade was utterly gorgeous. It was like a green garden with perfectly trimmed grasses and trees sprawled across the field. There's not even a hint of machinery located within miles of her point of view, _except, the strange wall surrounding the place. _she thought to herself. The trees swayed a mellow sway, the houses to the right were built with sticks and stones. The smaller garden filled with fruits and vegetables to the left were vibrant and colorful.

And then.

There were the boys.

All around, she could see teenagers with different shapes, sizes, even skin color at every turn of her head. They were lanky or pudgy all the same. She noticed some of them making gathering sticks together and some goofing off. Some were roughhousing and tackling and wrestling while the audience cheered them on. Some of them cooking and handling the meals this coming dinner.

And they were all arrogant, contempuous, cocksure men.

"Like what you see?"

She uttered a small yelp when Gally sprouted next to her.

"Every single view teeming with men soon waiting at your every beck and call?" He chuckled darkly and continued. "They haven't even seen a girl for ages. Heck, they probably haven't seen one since their childhood! Who knows? I'm pretty sure everyone's gonna have a riot when they see you."

The blush evident in her cheeks said it all. She imagined it and it was probably one of the nastiest things she could probably think of. Imagine all those hormonal boys just dogging her on the moment she wakes up until she goes to sleep. If she could _even _sleep in that situation.

Ridicule was built up in her face and she pushed the thoughts away. Even pushing Gally off the grass just for bringing that up.

"They _must've _seen a girl. T-they came from their moms!" She countered, albeit being somewhat humorous and random even though the look on her face was certainly serious.

_Yeah right._ When he looked at her flustered face, he couldn't help but being a jerk to her and flitted his face into a sly smile.

Though he didn't actually meant it. He was being a jerk for a good reason. Somewhat.

Of course he was only kidding about it. The Gladers were respectable fellows, and he's pretty sure they won't harm her in any way. The only problem was her being here. It would raise too many questions for them to handle; even he had a couple of questions of his own. The uncertainty of her presence could send her back to the maze, which was one of the few things he would like to avoid for now.

Still, he _would_ take something into consideration, but he needed to be discreet to her about it. If scaring her would be the only way she would cooperate without knowing what she's truly capable of, he _would_ do it. Just as long as he could sort it out and decide what's best for her.

And now, leaving the Gladers in the dark about her for a certain period of time would be a better option for now.

"Fine. I'll stay. Just…" She looked at forest, seeming uncomfortable just by staring at it. "How _can_ I stay?"

He shrugged.

A brow lifted at him.

He raised his arms defensively again. "I'll _try _to find you some blankets and rolls. It's all we've got."

She crossed her arms defiantly this time.

He rolled his eyes.

"_And _bring you food and drinks if I could. _And_ I'm going to figure about the bath and your clothes. Whatever I can provide, so don't worry, okay?"

She smirked in approval. She then held out a hand to seal the deal.

Gally looked at it and eyed her carefully. He was expecting to be grappled and wrestled to the ground, but when she took his hand, she gave it a firm shake.

"R-right." He nodded once. "Now why don't you just sit back at the hollow tree and see if I can fix you some grub. I'll be bringing you some sheets later too."

"Okay." She let go and twisted herself to scan the Deadheads' trees some more. Gally left 'till then and headed back towards the Glade.

* * *

It was nighttime. The boys have been gallivanting and playing across the bonfires they made. Some were wrestling for entertainment, just like they did before dinner started, and some were just staring out at the stars that scattered across the sky. Gally was sitting across a campfire, alone. He didn't need the company and he wasn't good at being one, so it was for the best that he be left that way in the long run. He was eating his own dinner; the cooking was not that bad, but it wasn't good either. Just some sloppy meat fried in the campfire. He didn't expect much due to the living conditions, but what worried him was how the heck would he get an extra piece for her own dinner.

Gally had requested extra food for today, claiming he was hungry from all the running. The cooks did him a favor, but it's not going to be long until he runs out of it. After getting another piece of the meat, he hid it somewhere inside his pack that was wrapped in clean paper. He then brought it to her before the bonfire started and left without even saying a word.

"Gally. Haven't seen you all afternoon." The posh accent came up behind him, but he didn't checked and continued playing with his food. Newt was carrying a plate with him and sat next to the lone boy. After settling himself, he grabbed a handful of slop and sloshed it in his face, eating at the plate messily. Gally didn't mind though, he was pretty used to Newt's dining manners anyways. "Where you been all day?"

He shrugged. "Around. Checking the building plans for the new moot court we're gonna have." He lied. But he _did _have an idea about the building project though.

"Doing jobs for the Builders already? That must've been bloody fast." He commented. "I got Track-Hoes with Zart."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Unless of course, if you're going to kill all the plants and starve us to death." Gally joked and they both laughed.

Newt was a good friend actually. They're really not that symbiotic, must've been something about their mentor-apprentice relationship, but he was the closest to him among the rest of the Gladers. Sure he'd been in good terms with Alby, Minho and the others, but if things get awry and rough, Gally knew who to ask for.

"I've got a question." Gally asked. Newt looked at him and stopped eating sloppily on his plate. It was also in that moment he got to speak what was bothering him the first time he went back to the Glade.

"What if… What if, starting now, things are going to change around us?" Gally asked randomly, but the sheer amount of randomness was only directed to the one who sat next to him. "Something happened that no one expects, and could make a huge impact on us all?" He continued.

Newt continued starting at him, and like the Greenie inside the Deadheads, doing unceremoniously who knows what right now, mocked him by laughing hard, spewing a few chunks of meat in the process. "Did Grievers jacked you up in the head or something? Bloody, never thought you were the thinking kind there." he continued laughing, Gally only grumbled and ignored the whole thing.

He sighed when he stopped, though there were a few bursts of breaths here and there, probably still thinking about what Gally said a minute ago, but his eyes flitted into curiosity when Gally was facing his way, looking disappointed. And then he frowned.

"To be honest though, whatever it is you're thinking…" Getting serious, he paused and thought of something. "You know we strive to maintain peace and order." He shrugged. "But I guess it's really hard to tell if you haven't faced the situation yet."

Newt then continued explaining. "You're thinking about the Griever problem, right? Never knew they could crawl during the day up until now. All we could do about that is adapt and survive."

"Adapt and survive..." Gally mumbled while he absorbed the information given to him.

Newt faced the contemplating Gally, looking at him curiously while the boy in question was staring blankly into the creeping darkness of the walls.

"Something up there, mate?" Newt asked. He now formed a position where the bowl of his food were already on his side and he was sitting with his knees up, holding his elbows that dangled in his kneecap.

Gally's eyes blinked a couple of times, like he was held off from his trance, and then looked back at Newt, shaking his head. "N-no. Uh. Nothing. Just wonderin'."

Newt stared at him for a moment, but then he turned his gaze away when he started to hear the moans of mechanical noises echoed inside the Maze. The Gladers fell silent when nervousness began to sprout on each and every one of them, fearing of the nightmares that surrounded them and the walls offering the only protection from what entailed inside.

Of course they knew that the Maze walls were closed, that they cannot be harmed while they're inside. But they cannot help the creeping feeling stilled inside their heads that somehow, Grievers can enter the Glade. Thinking about it sent shudders on Gally's skin.

Another chorus of moans where heard.

The Gladers had somehow formed whispering conversations; the loud and rampant noises they had a few minutes ago had all been quieted down as they slowly started to clean up for the night.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go." Gally said, lifting himself up to stand. "'Am a little too tired today."

Newt looked up and just nodded. "Just make sure you wake up at the crack of dawn. Lots of things to do."

Gally made the same gesture in reply. He quickly took off to Homestead, but not really meaning to sleep.

* * *

He arrived in the Deadheads with a rolled sleeping mat on one hand and a torch on the other. He had somehow managed to snuck off a bed without any of the Gladers noticing... funny how his tall size could even go unnoticed. Still, he had one more agenda to do tonight so he could finally sleep stress-free.

A noise was heard almost right outside the wall. He paused and gaped. The noise was so unbearably close, it's like it's in front of him. Hairs prickled badly on his skin.

"Gally!" A person screamed.

Shocked into action, he went to the direction of the voice. He noticed it was the Greenie. She'd been calling him several times, a pitch too loud that it concerned him that someone might've heard. Leaves ruffled as he run towards the series of trees, swaying his torch in front of him to see barely.

Gally saw her when he flicked his torch in one direction. She saw the light and headed towards it. She ran to him in top speed, only halting when they met with each other halfway.

He could see the illumination on her face, shadows dancing from behind.

Her face was covered in fear.

She looked around, pinching the sleeve of his shirt when another noise came from behind her, almost too close for comfort.

"What _was _that?" Her voice silent and shaking like a leaf.

"That," He pointed over the walls, smirking coolly like it was a normal thing to explain. "Is called a Griever. They can't get in. As far as I know."

It felt awkward that he needed to tell her about everything all over again... Then again, she couldn't remember a thing. But it felt right. Maybe it was some sense of purpose in him, that he needed to do it. Strange, he somehow felt like she knew all of this. She knew the names of the Gladers, she knew that they couldn't go near to the Glade. She knew how to outrun them...

But the look in her eyes, afraid and confused... so scared that living in a backyard right next to them was a nightmare to her... He knew she couldn't survive a hellish night such as this. But she had to. There was nothing he could do for her right now.

"C'mon. Let's find you a place to settle in." He said, offering her at least something to calm her spirits down. He later thought of the grove and the hollow tree. He looked at his bearings and tried to look for the place. She followed behind. He looked at her and saw that her head was ducked as she fiddled with her fingers. She was nervous, he guessed. Who wouldn't be? And again, there's nothing he could do about it.

When he found the tree, he placed the mat, half of it going inside the hollow of the trunk.

"You should sleep. I know the place isn't much, but remember, you're a pending case." He instigated.

Surprisingly, she just nodded and saw her flatten the mattress.

Thinking about it, not once did she ever complained that she was _going to live_ in some forest across those... _things_. What it felt like if _he _was in her position would make him whiny as shuck as any other Glader. To top it all off, he was a _girl_. He should've already heard a sob or two, but everything he ordered she just nodded in response.

"Aren't you supposed to like, cry or something?" He said, his tone inflated in curiosity.

She looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're a shuck girl. Shouldn't you demand for a better living space or something?" He shrugged.

She looked back at the mattress and continued fixing and flattening it.

"I don't know. I just deal with it. I just... do."

"So you really are some sort of army brat." He concluded, crossing his arms.

It was clear to him. He made a good guess that she was somewhat trained to be a survivor in whatever conditions that could possibly be imagined. He found her lean, not really overly bulky, just a good type of slender and fit. She was good at running, probably a Runner by the looks of it, but not really meant for the kind of running meant in the Maze. Her clothing suggested she'd fit right in the army, although a little too young, maybe? However, what he valued most about her was she knew she how to follow orders without complaining.

He crouched to her position, looking at the sleeping mat looking flat. She looked sleepy and tired, like she would immediately doze off if her head landed on the bed, comfortable and good, even if there were Grievers lowly moaning in the distance.

"Well, I better get going—"

"Wait."

He was already standing when he felt something tugging his wristband.

"What?" He asked, looking at her in annoyance.

And that was when he realized he was wrong about her feeling comfortable and good. In fact, she wasn't at all.

There was a moment of still silence in the air. The buzz ringed in his ear, the soft fusillade of the leaves and cool winds breezing past. The Glade was eerily silent. He'd noticed the Grievers weren't noisy as well. He looked at her and waited. Waited for something. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he just did.

"Nothing." She said, triggering something inside him like a gunshot. He even hitched a breath when her voice spoke, completely devoid of any emotion. She shook her head while she said it and she immediately let go of him the moment after.

When she _did _look at him, her lips flitted into a small, sad smile. "You should get back. You probably need the rest more than I do."

There was another tug, another pull. But it wasn't somewhere near his wrist. It was somewhere close to his lungs, somewhere inside his ribs that strained his breathing. He all but paused his breath when he heard her voice. He didn't know what it was, but he felt _something_.

And somehow, it had hurt.


	4. Nondescript Mornings

**Reply to Newtie: **Funny thing was when I was reading your review,I just woke up that time and read all my mails in my phone. I was kinda surprised when I saw yours in my list. I was kinda depress-y and sad when you thought that my story would be a bad one, but soon as I finished it, I just went 'awww, shuck, you shouldn't have' and I feel so loved and happy and I just thank you for that :)

Wait, so is the details too little, or it's just in the right amount of little that it's good? I can't really tell xD

And yeah, she kinda _did_ look like Katniss in that scene O_O though I in my version, I pictured her to a dark haired Chloë Moretz, but whatever floats your boat, I'll ride it :3

Thank you and don't worry! I'll try to finish this, shank! Just keep on enjoying what I'm doing and I'm already gonna be amped up to finish it :)

* * *

**A/N: ****I'd like to dedicate this earlier-than-supposed-to-be chapter to every single one of you who clicked on the fave and follow button! It really is wonderful to see you guys anticipating the story just as much as I do! :D Also to the ones that clicked this page. Whoever you are, I give you my internet high-five just for making it this far *claps***

**Now, on to the show!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nondescript Mornings

* * *

He made himself a promise that he would wake up by first light. And he did. He looked around Homestead and probably guessed that everyone's still asleep. When he had the chance to look outside, he saw the whole Glade was practically empty, devoid of any hormonal boys getting in the way. He got up from the hammock (he slept there because he took his only sleeping bag for the she-Greenie in the Deadheads) and carefully crept to the bodies that sprawled all over the ground quietly. After reaching one of the rooms containing dozens of small trunks, he opened one that was labeled "Gally" and took his spares. Two pairs of them. He made another attempt of silent creeping to reach for the entrance door. He opened and closed it very gently, making sure no one woke up in the process.

Soon, he was out of Homestead and went straight towards a building just at the back of it. The ivy-filled walls of the building were already made with bricks to ensure privacy, with only one window to release the steaming heat.

It was the bath.

He quickly took one, abandoning his clothes into a wooden canister after taking a bath and wore one pair of the spares he took earlier. In actuality, he didn't know if it _was _his. Most Gladers just throw them away and let the Sloppers wash it and let them sort it out. He did it once or twice, much to his disapproval of doing it, and just guessed the clothing's size if it would fit to the person and placed it in their trunks.

And for some reason, he always got the brown long-sleeved shirt he always liked.

After finishing, he then proceeded to fill up half a barrel of water then gathered a pail, a bar of soap and aloe veras into a small carrying bag. He slumped the bag in his shoulders and carried the barrel like it was his belly… which kind of made him look like a total idiot. If someone were to see him now, he's going to regret ever letting the girl into the stupid Glade.

Fortunately, nobody saw him, because quite frankly, it was far too early for anyone to be getting up, and he was rather fast on his feet when he headed towards the Deadheads.

He arrived in the grove and saw her sitting with her knees on her chest and her arms wrapped around it. When she heard the ruffle of the leaves, she held her head up tiredly to see her visitor.

When eyes met, he saw the dark lines of her eyes and the heavy lidded bags under it.

"Haven't slept?" Saying it now, made himself look like a complete jerk.

He should've put a sock in his mouth.

If there was one time he couldn't have been so goddamn obvious, he would've chosen this moment right now.

Added for the fact that he slept like a baby with a roof over his head and people in close vicinity, and her sleeping on wet ground, Grievers howling and moaning all around her and bugs fluttering in her face every minute—

He _really_ should've put a sock in his mouth.

Though for some nonchalant reason, she just shook her head slowly and returned to her slumping position.

"Maybe I could have them this morning… or afternoon." The voice she spoke was lazy, sleepy. It took a whole lot of effort to even bring it out. She then glanced at his direction again, something catching her eye. "Is that for me?"

"Yep." He heaved the barrel to the ground, then unpacked some of the toiletries in the bag. "I could only carry half full. I'm not Hercules."

"It's fine." She replied rather dryly. "Thank you."

She eventually stood up and neared the barrel. Looking at her pale form, he saw her wounds were cleaned up, but another part of her clothes were torn and some of them were wrapped around her kneecap, her arms and her wrist.

"Would you like me to get a look of that?" He offered.

"No need. It'll clean up once I take a bath…" She glanced at the barrel with water, her arms crossing and holding her elbows.

He nodded approvingly. At least she wasn't _that _type of person who needed to be checked on all the time. "I'm, uh, gonna be in the Graves if you need me." He then pointed a thumb behind him.

Gally had gotten away from the grove and lead himself towards the graveyard. It's not really much; it was just filled with wooden boards and animal bones thought to be theirs, just a funny story to scare the Greenies away from the maze. Looking at it, he didn't really know all of the names of the Gladers etched in the wooden epitaphs. Nor the ones that were carved in the Southern wall. It's not that he cared about them, but it's just he didn't knew them.

He crouched next to a grave with the name "Greg" written on a cross-nailed board. Obviously, he didn't know him, and he also knew that it's just swollen ground and not his "actual" body that was buried. Who knows, maybe he was the one that proved the idea that no one can live inside the Maze at night. Or maybe he created a mutiny and was sent to the Cliff because of his undoing.

Or maybe he just slipped on an ice cube or something.

He laid his back on the muddy ground, easing himself so that his head could become comfortable. He stared at the waning sky, clouds slowly passing through as he waited for time to pass by. He then placed his hands behind his head and dozed himself into a nap, thinking about things that would he do once he got out of this place.

* * *

Gally shifted when something tapped in his forehead.

A moment later, it came again only this time it was slightly colder. Then droplets of it tickled his face.

He popped open one eye and saw the girl standing in his line of sight, looking at him.

"I'm finished." She said as she moved away from his view.

Gally noticed it was the water in her hair that dripped in his face. It smelt fresh and silky… and like a _girl._ He swiftly wiped the annoying scent using his shirt, groaning and muttering noises under his breath.

She, like what she always seem to do around him, ignored whatever it was that irked him and just spoke.

"So this is the Graves." She bent to her knees and reached for a wooden epitaph with a name "Dmetri" written on it.

"Yeah, shanks' cemetery. That's why we call 'em Deadheads." He got up still grumbling and patted his back to remove some of the dirt that stuck. When he looked at her, he saw that she was somehow amazed about the whole thing, to which he didn't understand. "Aren't you supposed to rest? I think you should need more."

"I'll sleep when I need to." She simply stated.

When she stood, it was the first time he noticed what she was wearing all this time.

She wore his t-shirt that he gave her. It was a little too big for her size; her hands could barely reach the cuffs, and the hem of the shirt reached her thighs. The pants were rolled up to her kneecap just how he does as well, but she was wearing the camo boots instead of worn sneakers and a jacket wrapped around her waist instead of a belt with Builder stuff in it. Her hair was now kempt and tied in a loose ponytail. For some random reason, he preferred that hairstyle instead of the braid from yesterday.

"How about the earthquake last night before sundown? I forgot to ask you yesterday." She queried, opening up another question.

He shrugged. "You see the walls, right? The entrance to the Glade closes during that time, so the Grievers won't come in and join us for dinner."

She muffled a silent "aaah" in understanding. "I don't like them…" She mumbled.

"Who doesn't?" Gally chuckled. It was after a moment's pause that he decided to ask her a question.

"How about you tell me something?" Her eyes looked at him when he said it. He shrugged again. "It's only fair that we ask each other questions."

"I guess it's fair." She then found a tree and leaned against it.

It was then he thought of a hundred questions waiting to burst at the seam. There were so many he wanted to ask her, but he feared he'll only be answered with "I don't know" or "I don't remember".

"Did you sleep well last night?"

He internally face-palmed. This was the third time he asked her about her sleeping condition and it's rather growing on him irritably.

Yet she only casually answered. "No, not really." Her gaze then landed on the walls towering over them even at a distance. "Those _things _kept me awake all night." She added lamely.

"Did they scare ya?" He grinned.

"Like you said, who doesn't?" She crossed her arms and grinned back, only to disappear once her eyes lowered when she thought about something. "I can't shake this feeling off about these... Grievers."

Curiosity piqued him. "Do you remember anything about them?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, no." He cringed. "I…"

"It's okay." He sighed. "I didn't expect you to remember them. It's just… I thought you were the answer to all our questions."

Her brows furrowed as her interest showed. "How come?"

"You came from somewhere besides the Box." He explained, though the look in her face didn't change. "It's this place where we all came from. We didn't remember anything before that except for our names. But you,"

He looked at her with an intense gaze. "You came from somewhere inside the Maze."

"Wait. Maze?" She pushed herself off the tree.

"It's what's outside of the Glade. You know, where the Grievers also come from."

"You mean..?" Her eyes widened with shock and took process of all the information.

He nodded. "Not only that, but you knew some of the Glader's names."

"But… I don't remember…" She ducked her head. It looked like she was forcing herself to remember, but nothing just came out.

"It's because you made yourself forget." What he said surprised her even more. He just acted coolly. "Or at least, that's what I _think_ you did."

It's funny how the tables have instantly turned by now. This. _This _was what he felt like when she said things that dumbfounded him. Now, when he explained all the things where she came to be, she was in so much shock just like he was yesterday.

Was this the Creators were doing to them? Place them in this shuck place and let them figure things out on their own? It's strange. He didn't understand what they were up to. But this feeling he couldn't shake off, it felt like every evidence formed always led to them.

"Maybe you'll remember it. This _is_ just your second day." But maybe she wouldn't. He's been living in the Glade for months now and there were things still riddling in his mind.

She looked up to him again. Something glittered in her eyes. It's like, her hope was renewed and it lifted her spirits. Even though he thought the better of it; what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Maybe…" She finally said.

Gally looked at the sky. It was starting to light up. He didn't have much more time to stay.

"I gotta go." He pointed his thumb behind him. "You take care of yourself now, shank. I'll come back later."

She looked at him and smirked, creating a mock salute in response. "Whatever you say, sir."

* * *

Counting the days that passed, he figured today was when the Box would arrive with the supplies. A week from now would be a new Greenie. He looked up to the sky while his hand shadowed his eyes. It was going to activate soon.

His Builder job during the early part of the day wasn't that much work. He just piled logs to each other and counted them. In actuality, there weren't many jobs to handle because of the surplus of Gladers, so most of the time he just walked around and see if some of them needed any help.

He sure had missed Running, even though he had only done it that one time. Maybe because of the fact that his first time thrilled him to no end, but he certainly expected he ain't gonna see something surprising as to what he saw that day. But at least he gets his mind at ease being in the quiet corridors of the Maze instead of the bustling of the Gladers.

Gally saw Minho and Newt from time to time, officiating duties to the Runners. Of course, they still did their parts since it was required of them. Alby however, disappeared to who knows where with his leading and whatever. The two didn't spoke much to him, though why would he expect them to was because he was hiding something from them. He didn't want to tell them because she was his responsibility.

He didn't know why he confessed that, but he did.

Also, Marie would probably find a hard time trusting anyone other than him. She said it to him and herself in the paper. She also didn't want anyone knowing that she was here, although he didn't know why, but his side would tell him that it was probably because she wanted to maintain the peace and order they already have. Having her in it would cause problems inside the Glade and they all knew they didn't want that.

There's still the thought that lingered in him. That she might betray all of them. But what proof did he have? He knew she wasn't lying about the Changing 2, and so far, all she ever did was slowly built up the trust she's trying to form. Even in an unwilling sort of way.

And she really wouldn't.

The blaring sound of a siren rang across the Glade. Gally stopped what he was doing and covered his ears with his hands, his heart thumping rhythmically on the metal grating against metal. It went on for about a minute or two, then when the blaring stopped, dozens of teenagers ran towards the courtyard to check on the new supplies and equipment.

Gally of course, was required to be there. Something the Keepers told him about lifting duties. He didn't argue though because he didn't want to be sent to the Slammer, but he couldn't help feel lazy today and let them do it for once.

Minutes passed by and he noticed the kids were still huddled in the center of the courtyard. He heard some mumblings starting to form.

Curiosity started to beguile him and he checked out to see what was going on.

"Oi. Blasted door's stuck." The familiar sound of Newt's voice echoed in the crowd.

"Wait. It won't open?" Minho's voice spoke.

"We've been standing for minutes. Been wrenching and bolting the levers, but it's not responding."

Gally approached the two of them who were in front of the crowd, fiddling and playing with the Box but nothing seemed to work.

Though when he was inches away from the double doors of the ground…

It slowly slid open.

The three jolted back in surprise, somehow shocked at the elevator contraption which opened through some coincidence the moment Gally arrived. Newt and Minho only realized his presence when the platform lifted to a jumping distance.

"Good, you're here." Newt grasped his shoulders then pointed nonchalantly on the barrels and syringes. "Take those for me, will you?"

Gally grumbled but did as he commanded. He jumped below the double doors and the elevator shook when he landed. He noticed the elevator was dustier than usual, _Creators should at least clean this place a bit_. He checked out to see the supplies before him.

Two barrels.

A couple of bundled rope cords.

Clothing.

Feeding stock.

Syringes for Changing 1…

He first did the syringes and pocketed them one by one. He accidentally rolled one into the floor, fortunately the glass didn't broke. He muttered a curse under his breath but it was then that he noticed that the syringes were on top of a white, pliable sheet.

It was a paper, crumpled and folded symbolically to almost match the one that he remembered so well. But it was done in a way that no one would ever think that it would be an important item inside the Box… Besides him.

He took it and slowly unfolded the sheet and read its contents.

His eyes grew wide as saucers and his fingers tensed as he read the bold letters sprawled in the paper over and over again.

**KILL HER OR WE WILL.**


	5. It Never Rains Part I

Newtie: Thanks a bunch and giving you a big thumbs up for all the support you're giving me! :)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 will be split into 3 parts because I felt the need to split the "events" that will happen during that time.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

It Never Rains Part I

* * *

Gally hadn't told her.

A couple of days have passed, Building duty has gotten a little bit busy due to the demands of the Keepers. They've even extended a part of Homestead to provide a much larger place to gather up the Gladers in meetings. Runners were still prohibited from going outside, but he swore he had seen Minho, Newt and a few select others entering the Maze a time or two.

They even had a new Greenie, Ben or something. Tall fellow, blonde hair, big arms and lanky legs. Could be a Runner, but his gentle and peaceful demeanor wasn't cut out to be one. Either way, Gally steered clear of him just like any other Glader.

Marie had even gotten used to living in the Deadheads. How she spends her time in there was completely unknown to him. But yeah, they've somewhat came to an understanding to each other, though not so much that she still irritated Gally because he… _just_, and she knocks him off his feet every time _he_ got on _her _nerves. Though the commensalistic relationship between them still existed. He brought her food, spared her clothes, even gave her soap and water so she could wash. Gally didn't benefit in anything at all. Though it's still a wonder how he managed to do this every single time.

But, even if they had _whatever _relationship they had,

He still hadn't told her.

What _could _he have told her?

"Hey Greenie, the Creators wants you dead so you've gotta go."

"Shuck-face. Gonna introduce you to Alby. Alby, she's the one responsible for Grievers running in daylight, AND the part where the Box didn't open two weeks ago."

"Marie…I'm sorry… Take this note. You see? They're after you, but I won't let them hurt you. I'm gonna protect you like the hero I am."

"So… the gut, the liver, or the spleen?"

No.

It wasn't about _if _he can tell her, but _how_. He's sure as hell don't know how to open up these types of conversations, let telling him to "KILL HER OR WE WILL". How can they even say that? Gally's not a killer. He had the social tendencies to mind-strangle her every time she irritated him, but physically, he wasn't capable of… _murder._

He shuddered at the thought.

Gally was stuck up, pompous, arrogant, somewhat prideful, selfish and all the other things missed in saying, but he would never hurt someone without the proper reason to. Why did they even want her dead? She's certainly ain't no killer… well, killer-like but so far, he still lived to tell the tale. She even looks tough and intimidating on the exterior but there were hints that she's just like any person in this Glade. Lost and confused and only wanted to find a way out.

One thing's for certain, he didn't know what the Creators were up to, nor will he ever find out. But he was sure he wasn't going to do anything they're asking for. They put him into this place without anything but a memory of their name and now, all of a sudden, they _pleaded _her dead? _Oh no. _

Gally was an ass, a prick, a stick in the mud, a grumbling mumbler, a solid douchebag, one that you wish he got lost in the maze at night and pray that he'd never return, but ironic as the invention and how silly it rhymes with his name,

He certainly wasn't gullible.

* * *

Marie was sitting on her rolls, leaning against the tree and carving up a stick she found one morning.

On her conquest on forming the tip into a spear using a sharp stone, she was trying her best to recollect at least _something _on her past. Something that would help her/them on figuring out how to escape the maze as Gally'd told her.

On the times that he came to the Deadheads, Gally told her things that slowly brought her up to speed about the Glade. How their ultimate goal was to find a way out of the place, how they've been doing it for more than a year now and that he'd come out of the Box around seven-eight months ago, to her surprise, was somehow completely unbelievable on how long they've been doing it. He told her it was a bit "complicated", for the maze had "tricks" and it moves from time to time. It's been only recent since they've recognized the patterns and formations, so he told her they've-organized a bit.

Gally also told her that he was a Runner, one that was supposed to go inside the Maze and "basically find an exit", or so he said, but now he became a Builder due to some "unforeseen circumstances". He then explained the roles of the Gladers: The Sloppers, the Med-Jacks, the Cooks, even the Baggers that he warned her about coming in the Deadheads because of their duties. He said that each and every Glader had their own responsibilities on the Glade, whether or not they like it.

"It makes us work as a unit. We don't like stragglers and complainers 'round here so we toss 'em to the maze if they become lazy." Although the impish grin on his face told her that he was certainly one of the lazy ones.

Either way, he told her of her responsibility. It's not much, but it's not like she could pound some nails or work at some farm. That would obviously give her away. It was a simple "try as much as you can to remember" type of thing. But even though she'd been digging her brains out, there was nothing coming out.

All she had were really fuzzy images that could almost look like anything.

She huffed out a sigh and continued working.

"You should teach me how to use that thing."

She heard leaves ruffling and a voice very familiar to her spoke.

Marie had turned away from her sharpening and gazed at the boy who was walking towards her.

She hadn't known what time it was, but she could probably guess it was noon. Lunchtime. He only visited during off-hours and the sun was way up to be supper.

"Hmm… maybe." He earned a sheepish grin, but then again she wanted to rile him up like she always did. "But then you'll get to brag around the campfire, so maybe I won't."

Through some extent, she at least had some sort of knack towards weapons. And she had this certain fondness of carving wood, but she didn't know where it'd come from. The moment she woke up in the Deadheads, her first instinct was to find a weapon. She didn't know what came over her, but that's what she first did.

Gally also mentioned her in some sort of group that died in battle. And she was the only survivor. She tried her hardest to remember what happened— them and a bunch of other things that left unsaid, but as usual, nothing came up in her brain.

Though there was this inkling feeling in her that what he said was horribly true.

"Or maybe I just want to learn it so that I have some form of self-defense." His tone of voice was a little flatter than usual. _Was it something I said? _She thought. His gaze too was also intense. "Food." He then extended an arm with a bowl of surprise stew.

She put the stick to the other ground and took the bowl and spoon. "Thanks." She looked to the bowl that was now on her lap, but then she couldn't help but feel guilty. "Are you alright, Gally?" She then gazed at him concernedly.

"Mm' fine." Gally sat knees bent and legs apart on the opposite side of the hollow tree. His eyes were somehow distant; he wasn't even looking at her, which made her feel all the guiltier.

She started to eat. While the stew smelt warm and sweet, the flavor of the food tasted bitter on her gut. She obviously knew why. She must've said something wrong that offended him.

"Look, I was only kidding okay?" She slumped herself in front of the tree. "I'm really going to teach you if you want me to."

Gally was always grumpy and smug, but it never went all the way that he was _this _kind of pissed off. She somehow knew those types of men. Decadence masked in arrogance and attitude. But she wouldn't say that out loud as it would only hurt his pride. Still, she couldn't have chosen anyone taking care of her if not at least like him.

But his ignorance— _God! _His ignorance wanted Marie to strangle him!

"I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted me to say?" She huffed, clearly not in the mood for the conversation ahead.

"You should eat your food."

"I'm not some prisoner chained in the foot. I can eat whenever I want."

He grunted. "Could you just slim it for once and eat it already? I'm not in a good mood to talk right now."

"Well if you could've just told me what was wrong, we wouldn't have this conversation anyway."

"What do you have against me that makes you so… irritating!"

"Nothing!" She spread her arms wide.

"So _now_ it's my fault, huh?"

That was when she had enough. She didn't want to hear his annoying voice anymore. _He's just so full of it sometimes! _All she wanted today was have her peace but it was all destroyed the moment Gally became so snarky and derisive. _What's gotten into him anyways? _ She thought. It wasn't like she did anything to disappoint him. Heck, she hasn't been doing anything at all.

She huffed in indignation this time. She willed her best to remain calm and stood up, carrying the bowl of stew. Now she felt like she wasn't hungry anymore.

He looked up to her defiantly. "What? Food ain't good enough for ya, princess?"

"Just— take it. I don't want to eat anymore." She said as simple as she could.

He grabbed the bowl and stood up. "Suit yourself, shank. Don't come knockin' when your stomach growls." No sooner he left without even giving closure to what just happened between them.

She looked at the disappearing Gally. She didn't know why he was mad at her, hoping for the better that they could at least try to talk about it. But knowing Gally, they'll be at it for a _really_ long time.

She chanced a glance at the sky, noticing it was pretty gloomy, but thought the better of it and sat on the mattress, the stick peeping on the corner of her eyes. She then resumed her sharpening and continued her day on.


	6. It Never Rains Part II

**A/N: ****Bit of advice in this chapter: Characters will be slightly OOC because I'm thinking that they still haven't matured enough into what they were on the start of the Series itself. I'll be making the development on the later chapters, but basically this is where the real plot starts :3**

**Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It Never Rains Part II

* * *

_It was all her fault!_

Gally was mad, infuriated even. All he ever wanted was to be taught some of what she learned. At least _try _to have some sort of defense against the Grievers. And he was just making sure they were both safe. But then she came in and accused that all he wanted was _something_ to _brag_ about?

Her life was pretty much in shucking danger and that all she could think about was his pride and ego?

_She got the nerve to talk to me like that_. And even after bringing her the stew he worked up so hard in persuading the Cooks from. The Cooks! With an extra serving or two! And she doesn't even eat it!

He let out a groan. What was it that he ever did that made her so riled up and guilty to what happened? All he ever did was offer her lunch. By the looks of it, she was bored and he even tried to stay with her for awhile. He ain't got nothing to do anyways. But now, since her eyes bore into his the moment she stood up, he probably thought she was practically screaming on her mind to leave. So he did. If she wanted alone then fine, that's what she's gonna get.

When he got out of the Deadheads, he looked up to the sky. It was a little fair, slightly darker than usual, yet it was only lunchtime. He shrugged it off because he was expected soon.

"Oi, Gally. Just the man I was looking for." The all too recognizable accent of Newt voiced out. "C'mon. Runners'll have a meeting soon. About the Grievers."

Great, just what he needed. A discussion that would let him escape for awhile to help clear things off his mind a bit.

"I'll go right up ahead to Homestead."

* * *

No sooner, boys were teeming up in the new meeting hall. It wasn't too much fancy or detailed with décor. It was just like any other home they've built. Sticks and stones, a couple of ropes knotted together and straw for a temporary roof. Seats were semi-circled around the wooden podium in the middle. There, Minho, the Keeper of the Runners, started the moot altogether.

"Okay. So we all know about the Grievers running in the day. It caused a little bit of complication on our side, but we've been looking to it recently and I'm happy to say that you shanks are going back with them!" He jeered.

Dead silence.

"Naw, but seriously." His happiness dissipated into a straight lip, now turning serious. "Newt and I've been scouting 'round the Maze and it looked pretty okay to me. We've seen some of them rolling around, but not as plenty as during the night. We're expected to be more cautious but you could hear them moaning from probably a mile away so you could easily avoid them."

A couple more information and details have been spread. It wasn't that much of a problem really. He'd heard threats far worse than Grievers during the day. The other Runners though were scared of their hapless minds. They whispered and murmured to each other like it was the end of the world. Gally only ignored them and was only crossed-armed as he listened intently.

"From this point on, it's not going to be easy. I don't expect all of you'll come Running when we say so, but I need to make sure there are people now who'll stay." Minho continued.

The better way of putting it was: "Grievers during daytime. Are you in or out?"

Of course, it was expected that some of them would be backing out. A bit even mumbled to themselves the risks involved in doing this. Though as if they have much of a choice. Running was the only ticket out of the Glade and a little bit of sacrifice on their part was obviously expected from them.

Then, there were some who stood tall, walking towards the podium behind the Keeper instead of through the doors. Minho and Newt were obviously continuing. They've been doing this for quite some time now. It was only fitting that they do this.

Even Gally.

He stood tall in front looking at the others who were slowly walking up towards the door. Newt, who had been pleased by the results that a majority still stayed, grinned and capped a shoulder of his.

"Glad you're still on board with this, mate. Bloody fantastic."

"'Course. My first time _was _the first Griever-daytime thing and you don't see me klunking my pants." Gally replied, to which Newt laughed.

"Just the attitude we need!" Minho overheard the conversation and shouted at them.

A few minutes later, Minho started to dismiss everyone after the meeting, which meant that it was back to work... again. His uncomfortable mood had already turned topside when he heard the news that they were going to run again. Building job ain't just gonna cut it with him. Though it had made Gally think. Well, he _did _like himself building things. Even deemed proficient over it. But he wouldn't miss those tireless jobs if it meant that he could run again. However necessary it was.

But now, he just have to suck it up to the moment and continue to work just as usual.

Again, it was the usual things he does; carrying things, chopping things, knotting things. Life inside the Glade was mundane especially when he's all by his lonesome… well, Newt came by him from time to time, having small talks and what not. But it'd seemed that there was something off about it. Like the way he prided himself to him. There was this inkling that he'd expect some butt-kicking or a snort of indignancy, but Newt was all smiles and "All right chap, you win this round."

Albeit he was his friend, Newt's giddiness was annoying.

Gally however, just stopped parading himself after that. It just doesn't feel right when he said those things around Newt. So, he continued his work while ignoring him.

Maybe after an hour or so, he noticed that clouds were darker than when he noticed after he got out of the Deadheads.

"Sun's out." Newt commented. "Never imagined it would rain."

_Huh._ Thinking about it, he never had once seen rainfall inside the Glade. Usually it was just sunny out with the normal kind of temperature. It was constant, really. It wasn't too high that the sun would leave blisters on your skin or too low that it would make you feel lazy to work.

"It never rained here?" Gally inquired.

"Huh." Newt wondered for a moment. "Now that you think about it, it never had."

Again, it was one of the many things that brought up since the coming of the She-Greenie in the Deadheads.

Thunder rumbled off at the distance. The Gladers had stopped working and also wondered in fascination at the impending rain. It's somehow a good thing that they didn't see it the way Gally did. He knew every strange thing that had been going on was because of her. Yet they only took it as some sort of trial or appreciation. _Welp, Ignorance is bliss as they say._ He thought of the illustrious passage.

If they could only see that everything brought up to them was not a gift, but an omen.

Looking upwards, the gray darkness had already formed and not much later,

Water trickled in his face.

* * *

It was nighttime and rain had fallen harshly on the Glade. It was not your typical average rainfall, but a cruel thunderstorm. Everyone had retreated inside Homestead; pots and pans were spreaded out as water _drip drip dripped_ into the canisters. There were only a few available torches and some lampshades because some were left outside the stations and it was nigh impossible to get out at the weather condition.

The house itself was shaking and groaning as the winds blew the sticks and walls bit by bit.

"Huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down, eh Gally?" Minho joked. He was resting in a hammock just below Gally's supine form, who was fluffing out his pillow before he went to bed.

Gally only snorted in reply. Although it was really weird that he even got the reference, though he didn't know where it'd came from.

Another weird thing was this weird intangible object creeping up his spine, and he also couldn't place a finger in it. Something that worried him, but he didn't know what it was.

"Well I'm beat. Still excited for tomorrow though." Minho yawned.

Newt shot up from his own bed. "We get to run again? Sweet. I'm going to try out this theory I've been having."

Gally rolled over his bed and closed his eyes but his ears still perked up on listening.

"What?"

"Well, we all know for sure that the old vines in the maze make up a pretty good wall-climbing marathon for the Grievers."

"Yeah. Go on."

"But I've been wondering. What if we could go higher?"

Gally opened one eye in interest and rolled over to Newt's side.

"Like, a bird's eye view of the maze or something?"

"Yeah! That way, we could finally see a way out of this place!"

"Hmm." Minho muttered out loud. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"It's because you're a slinthead." Newt practically grinned from ear to ear.

Minho chucked a pillow at him and guffawed.

Then they both laughed and tossed pillows at each other and made noise from 'round the Homestead. Gladers made shushing noises to shut them up but then Gally broke the tension and yelled at them.

"Alright slintheads, if I'm not gonna make 'nough sleep before tomorrow, so help me I'll bring all of you together with me to the Cliff."

"Alright, alright. Mr. Captain Snarky-pants." Minho huffed.

"Hey, maybe that's what we should call you." He then motioned in the air as if there was a plaque embedded on it. "Captain Gally."

A couple of Gladers nearby chuckled at the joke.

"Alright you two, enough." A booming voice commanded. It was Alby's voice that stopped their ruckus and silenced all of them. Although Minho had whispered a very quiet "Admiral Alby" to which they both chuckled very silently before Alby passed them.

He then proceeded to his head checks, just to make sure if everyone was accounted for.

The creeping feeling came up to him again. He shrugged it off for the second time.

When he finished and the exact number of Gladers were counted, Alby headed off upstairs to his "leader room" and bid them all goodnight.

As silence began to fall into the room, Gally slowly whisked himself to sleep by closing his eyes and rolling up the sheet of his covers…

_Drip._

_Drip. _

_Drip._

Yet he couldn't. Time passed by slowly (though he did not even know what time it really was) and the incessant dripping continuing on and on made him feel so agitated. The whirring noises of the storm outside and the constant panging of water bouncing off the steel pots made it hard to.

He couldn't shake something off his skin.

He willed his eyes to sleep, yet all he saw was Marie in the woods with nothing but her stick and bedroll…

Gally's eyes opened as he gasped at the realization.

_Marie._

_Oh no._

He immediately got off his covers and stumbled across some other Gladers, which made them groan in annoyance.

"Hey Gally? What's wrong?" Newt dozed off in saying.

"I just forgot something outside." _More like, complete and utterly abandoned someone in the middle of a rainstorm._

He went and reached for a nearby lamp, guessing they won't probably need it as much as he did.

"I'll only be out for awhile." Gally responded again.

Gladers got up and questioned to themselves where he was going. None knew of course.

For he knew he was an idiot not thinking about her sooner.

* * *

Petulant kisses of rain pecked his face as he walked into the abyss in front of him. He let his lamp forward and lighted the way only to see slightly better, yet all he saw were shadows crackling in the reflection of the prickled fire. Gally also tried all his might on shouting her name but the howling winds and the rumbling storm engulfed his words right away. He didn't know where she would be, he didn't know which way to go.

But he kept on going.

He trudged along tree after tree, coping and feeling if the hollowness was there, but it seemed that the Deadhead's forests were now endless.

He again shouted her name.

Nothing.

How could he have been so stupid? Not once did he ever thought of her when the rain started to pour in the Glade. Sure, he was mad at her, but that way of forgetting was just too cruel to be even conceived.

He mentally slapped himself for being so irresponsible.

What did he ever do to her that made him feel this way? How did he always seem willing to care for her even though they just sprung out from a fight? He never should've felt this way. He was temperamental; he wasn't supposed to walk in the rain and in blinding darkness looking for her. Heck, she wasn't supposed to be there at all.

Then, he felt so lost, so much so that he didn't know what was happening to him. It's like, the Box all over again. He couldn't explain all those things happening inside his head. He really wasn't supposed to care, yet everyday he seemed to visit her at scheduled time. Every day he tried to withstand her annoyance and irritation. It's a wonder how he could've managed to hold his temper for all these days.

Until now.

He let himself on his knees. Tired, physically from all the running and slapping of the rain, mentally from the way he can't understand those things he was trying to solve in his mind.

And just before he was in the brink of his sanity, a voice shook behind him.

"You s-s-should'nt have come."

Gally sprung back and turned his head behind him. He couldn't see clearly, but there was a shadow of a human flickering in the light.

Of course, the figure went in closer and it revealed none other than Marie.

Who was shaking badly with her arms crossed and shoulders raised to the side of her chin.

Gally got up and wrapped himself around her. Trying to calm her down and sharing whatever amount of warmth he had left. Even though he himself was cold to the bone.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said after. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

**A/N: I'm seeing alot of stuff happening this chapter! Not only on the troubles Gally is facing, but the other mentioned characters as well! Hmm... I wonder what would happen next?**


	7. It Never Rains Part III

**A/N: So, a couple of people have been asking, "will she ever meet the other Gladers?" and somewhere along the lines of that. To answer your question, I'm gonna give you this chapter. I hope it would clear things up for you dear anons!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It Never Rains Part III

* * *

_She had hypothermia._

That was what Gally was thinking after he checked her pale color, feverish temperature and the soggy wet clothes the morning he woke up beside her.

Somehow, he found himself sleeping the next day on her bedroll. The Deadheads was eerily quiet from the aftermath, unlike the usual noise he was supposed to expect after the rain. Like frogs croaking or birds chirping. But this was the Glade. There weren't any kind of animals roaming around except maybe for a few cattle and such.

And he also didn't know where that idea came from.

Nonetheless, when he woke up, he noticed her curled position, grinding and shaking against the mat. The worst part was, he had an arm wrapped protectively around her body. He quickly snatched it away the moment he regained consciousness as if his hand was caught on fire.

Of course, he looked at himself and noticed he was also soaking wet. He had this creeping migraine and his nose was clogged with dropping fluids like he couldn't breathe and he was slightly burning. Though only a Cold, it wasn't as drastic as hers.

_Well, obviously since she braved more than half of what you did._

"Marie? Marie." He called her, trying to check if she was awake.

But it's worse than he thought. She was shaking _but _she was asleep. Which was _not _a good sign.

He got up and checked the sky. It was clear again; no sign of dark clouds anywhere. It's as if nothing ever happened last night. Though the rainfall was evident on the morning dew leaves and the muddy ground. He then went to Homestead. It wasn't the exact time that the Gladers should be up and about, but there were already people lounging around the Glade.

Crossing paths with a few of them, they noticed his look and some even asked where he was last night, though he only ignored them. He got into Homestead in record time and grabbed extra pairs of everythings in his chest.

Within minutes, he already went back to the grove, still ignoring some of the curious looks of the Gladers he passed by again.

He noticed her form still shaking, arms wrapped around her this time and gotten a little paler than when he left.

"Shoot." He almost muttered a curse. He came down to her and turned her to him. He gently shook her and tried to wake her up. "Marie. Hey, Marie. Listen, you've got to wake up. I can't— I can't change your clothes this way..."

She groaned a little bit but he couldn't decipher if that was a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Seriously? I'm f— _ugh._" He groaned, annoyance clear on his face. But what could she do? Her clothes were too damp and cold and it's obvious that she needed a change sooner.

With one final contemplation, he decided to take it upon himself. "Sorry for doin' this. You can kick my butt later."

He fumbled stripping her clothes off. If it didn't got more embarrassing than that, then just the pure fantasy of him taking her pants off… His cheeks plumped red like a tomato when he saw her… _undergarments. _But damn she was already making this hard for him! Shaking his head, _it isn't the time for fantasies!_ He thought. He had to lean her against something carefully in order for her to remove her shirt. Good Lord he never thought of doing this, but it's as if he had the choice. This was his responsibility. He felt so stupid when he left her out there for herself, and now he's trying to at least make it up… without making it awkward as it already is.

Just as quickly as he took her smalls off, he put on his spares without _daring_ to unclasp her only territory left he hadn't invaded… _What?_

Again, he shook his head furiously.

When everything was settled, he patted off his hands and did work on her covers and bedroll. He left quickly after that and headed back to the Glade.

From time to time, he went back and forth from the Deadheads to Homestead, then back again with a bag held in hand. He grabbed from spares of bedroll, blankets, heated water, some towels. Almost anything he could think of that would help her. He even shuffled through the medicine box for some miracle that the Creators would bring in something NOT for Changing 1, but it's all there was inside.

Sun was already up by that time which meant that all of the Gladers were starting to work. A couple of faces he recognized were already doing their business around the Glade.

Newt, snoopy as he always was, came out of nowhere and appeared beside Gally.

"What's inside there?" Newt pointed at the bag while blocking his way, his arms crossed and brows furrowed in interest.

"Stuff." He replied, mentally slapping himself for the answer. "For Building." He then added.

"I thought you already said that you'd Run? Already backing out, have we?" He smirked. Before Gally even got the chance to explain, Newt already continued. "Where were you last night? And look at you. You're still wet."

He looked at his clothes and wiped like water was dust that could be removed, only it didn't. He was indeed soaked and he just noticed the heaviness of his baggy shorts. Like somehow water had settled into his pockets and carried it all the way.

"I forgot doing something in the Deadheads. Been up all night." Gally only shrugged.

If Newt's eyes couldn't stare deeper and his brows couldn't go lower, his curiosity had just been fed more. "Just what _are_ you doing in the Deadheads?"

Then, Gally's creases wrinkled in surprise. "What? Nothing." He said that quite faster than usual. "There's nothing in the Deadheads."

"Being a bit defensive there, shank." He chuckled. "Just curious, 'is all."

Gally mentally breathed himself a sigh of relief. Though he didn't know why Newt dropped the topic sooner than he expected. And the look he was giving still had interest on the conversation before. Maybe he's on to him. He'd have to keep an eye on Newt sometime soon, for he knew the Glade wasn't ready yet for Marie's big reveal, and Newt snooping around would mean the Cliff for both of them.

"Anyways, so you're not coming to the Run? I mean, I understand if you don't want to. Several others are still shaken up by the news." Newt continued. His eyes were somehow innocent but Gally tried his best not to buy it.

He wanted to, though. That's what he wanted to say. If it wasn't for the storm yesterday, he probably would. He glanced at the wooden buildings around the Glade. Most were still in good condition, a little shaken up, but it still lasted. He found no reason to stay at the Builders if that were the case. The Keeper wasn't adamant about commanding things anyways. It's more of a free-form type of leadership and he wasn't comfortable with it. Though that was the only reason why he gets to spend more time in the Deadheads before everything happened.

Yet, even with all the temptations, the only thing stopping him right now was her. Not only that he's gonna take care of her, but it's not like he could bring Marie to the Glade. It's probably too late for that even. And what could the Med-jacks do that he couldn't? There was no medicine, no herbs or that sort of junk, just the traditional way of settling her temperature.

"Just have this one last thing to do before I could." Gally shrugged.

"Hm. Seems like only yesterday you were excited on getting out of this shuck place." Newt commented.

"Well, a lot can happen in one day."

Again, Newt's eyes squinted slightly. "Yeah, a lot."

Before Newt could prod on, Gally offered his good-byes and left on his way. If he were to stay, he might slip up more and before you know it, Newt might've figured everything out.

* * *

Gally was tending her as much he could. Every half an hour or so, he changed the cloth on her forehead and replaced it with another warm one. She was still shaking and asleep, but it wasn't as bad as it looked last morning. In fact, she was even sweating a little bit, which was a good sign somehow. Eventually, lunch came and he had to feed her a bowl of broth, which was really hard to get by in the Glade but with a lot of persuasion (intimidation) and even trading few stuffs for it, he had managed to get one.

Looking at her state, she looked so incredibly small and helpless. Gally didn't like her like that. She looked so tough around him and she loved it that way, yet at the same time, she looked at the world around her so curious and intrigued. And that fascinated him to no end. Sure she annoyed him from time to time, but it's not like he got sick of it either. And somehow, he'd grown accustomed to helping her out on a daily basis. It gave him a sense of purpose doing it. A drive that was so unique that no Glader had even come across it.

Now he didn't know if he was blessed or cursed by this task set before him.

"I don't know if you're hearing this," Gally started. He was positioned right beside her. She was lying peacefully on a new bedroll with her chest heaving slowly. "But you gotta get better soon."

"Shuck, I'm gonna hate myself and probably have my butt kicked the second time for saying this, but yeah, you may be the most annoying person I've ever met, but you're not that bad." He huffed, closed his eyes for a second, then looked at her sleeping form again. "You're stubborn, but kind. I also get the feeling that you care about others more than yourself. And you follow orders like you're supposed to."

"Now I may not know you that much, but one thing's for sure is that I get the feeling you went through a lot. We're one and the same, you and I. It's just that I don't know your whole story, and I wanna know that… So if it's the only thing that'll make you stay…" He stopped and shook his head.

"Don't get this the wrong way. I'm only saying these things just so you could get the shuck up and get back to your rememberin'. Any slinthead would get what I mean. So…" He choked. "Get up, okay?"

He waited. However cliché the situation was, he waited. He waited for her to turn to his side and open her eyes, eyebrows furrowed and god-be-damned angry. She would the pick up her stick and bat him off like the Cooks shooing off the boys from the kitchen. But she didn't. A cliché within a cliché.

He got up to his seat and removed the cloth from her forehead, rinsing and wringing it and dabbing it to the water. The water was getting slightly cold now. He needed to fix another batch of warm ones. Promptly placing it back to her forehead, he then went off from the grove and headed back towards the Deadheads. A somehow worried frown etched in his face.

* * *

It was night when Marie had woken up, still feeling a lot weak like her bones and muscles have been crushed by boulders. She felt something behind her stirring, a wall of soft cotton invading her back with scant warmness. Her incredibly tired body tried to turn the other side and when she barely managed to do so, her eyes squinted to see a hulking mass resting with a back turned against her.

"G-Gally..?" She muttered weakly.

The person stirred again, but didn't respond to her call.

She felt tired and sleepy again, her eyes couldn't stay open longer than she wanted to.

She leaned to the person, her forehead glued to the person's back, her body curled in a fetal position.

She wasn't feeling hot anymore… she was feeling warm.

* * *

Over the next day, Marie's condition had been lightening up. He even found her awake but she was still feeling a bit too tired to speak. Her temperature was still warm however, but it had gotten less and less as time passed by. She could actually make herself lean into a sitting position now, so he could feed her some nasty tasting soup, but it helped… Or so he said.

Gally still haven't joined up with the others yet, as he was still tending to Marie at that time. But he didn't put himself through. He spent his time building her a makeshift roof. It didn't look like much; just sticks lined up together and held by two broad ones nailed on either sides of the hollow tree. He had tied together moss and vines he had sheared from the walls and he dangled them like curtains, making sure that the length fell symmetrically on the sides, making the room within cool and comfortable, and most of all, it would protect her from rain. It wasn't size-y either, but it was thanks to the big oak that everything fitted together perfectly. He probably guessed at least three people could fit inside and it could still have a few more space.

He was also lucky that none even questioned what he was doing walking back and forth carrying bundles of wood into the Deadheads. It was probably because one: Gally's scowl was intimidating that his presence felt like no one could even go near him and two: it was just simply not their business. Of course, Newt hadn't got the time to mind Gally's business since he was busy in the Maze, Minho was too. The Keeper was loose around him so it was another cross off the list, Alby however was starting to get whiff of his doings, but not so much that it would attract the "high and mighty's" attention.

Considering about it though, he was still contemplating to himself if he was going to go through with it. Telling them of her. A small part of him wanted to, a large part of him said otherwise. He was still concerned that the Glade was not ready for her yet, that they were like cavemen who just started a fire and didn't know what to do to it.

"_You know we strive to maintain peace and order."_

_"It's really hard to tell if you haven't faced the situation yet."_

"_All we could do is adapt and survive." _

He thought about those things Newt said to him a few days ago. He was right. Gally feared for the worst, that she would not be accepted into the Glade. He was willing to keep her safe, if that was he was meant to do, even if he shunned her away from society. She would've preferred it that way too, he could tell. She even told him herself that he would before everything even happened.

"You're making sure, right?" He spoke. Gally didn't know if she was awake at that time or not. Either way, he continued on. "I don't know if you remember, but you told me to keep you safe, and not let the others know that you're here. You're making sure that the Creators won't get rid of you or anyone else for ruining their plans. The question is: what _is _their plan?"

And how'd he think there was a plan in the first place?

His memory fuzzed a little bit, triggering something deep within the recesses of his mind. Something about men wearing blindingly white suits. He tried to push the thoughts further, but it went by in a flash immediately.

The whole revelation shook him to the core. He was _remembering _something. As vague as it sounded, he _remembered_. He wanted to say it out loud, but for all he knew he was being watched. He didn't want to compromise what he learned just yet.

Gally crouched down to her side again. "I'm not gonna give you up. To the Gladers, or to them. You're staying with me." He commanded stubbornly, and she had no option but to oblige. Funny thing, really. Her voice muffled a "Mmff" and turned to the other side. He chuckled. He _still _didn't know if she was listening or not.

He then took a bowl perched on another makeshift cupboard (just wood lined up short and nailed to another tree) and clanged the spoon to the circle. "C'mon, it's time for your lunch. Get up. Get up."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, she is NOT gonna be revealed. I hope that settled that question you guys are itching in your heads. And come on people, the whole summary of this story was themed "Secrets", right? It wouldn't be much of a secret anymore if everyone found out about her :P**

**Anyways! Thanks for all the follows, faves, PMs, and reviews. I made sure I always respond to them privately for its sake. :D**

**Next few chapters are gonna be more fun and lighter on some side of things. So, yeah. See you by then!**

**Don't forget to respond to the story as well! **


	8. Chess Pieces, Bouts And Interruptions

**A/N: Lately, I've been receiving lots of love from you guys and I'm just... just really thankful for everything :') I know it's not much, but it really meant alot to me all those things you've said, and I don't know how to repay you guys...**

**So I made this chapter instead. :D YESSS!**

**Warning: Fluffy bunnies will pop their heads this chapter. You've been warned. :3**

* * *

Chapter 6

Chess Pieces, Bouts And Interruptions

* * *

"What'cha doin' there, Greenie?"

She heard Gally's voice rumbling off the distance. She smirked at seeing him, but continued on with her work.

It's been a rough few days, but finally her fever had settled and she was all better, if not even a thousand times more annoying than before. The moment she could stretch her legs and walk about, the first thing she ever did was grab a stick and hauled his butt into the dirty floor.

"That's for leaving me in the rain and getting me sick." But she wasn't over. She slammed the stick purposely into his gut. The blow made him groan out air and it _did _leave him a wonderful purple bruise. "And that's for stripping my clothes off without permission."

"How in the heck would I let you off your wet clothes if I can't _strip _you!" Gally responded that time.

He earned another pump in his stomach, gasping another set of air.

"Watch your tongue, mister. You make it sound so weird." She shuddered.

And they continued arguing on after that. It was pure nonsense, really. He was going on and on about why he can't use the word "strip" but then she can, and Marie would just stammer off about her privacy and space. Then it changed topic about her new so-called "home" and many of the things scattered against the dirt. Like pots and bowls with flies circling around them.

Despite everything though, he was… somehow glad. Glad that she was already okay and started pestering him off again. She was a handful, he had to admit, but she had grown into him. Some days he even missed her yammering. The quietness of the Deadheads seemed endless to him at times, and although he preferred it that way, he also preferred someone he could talk to without the discretion of the Glade.

Back to the present, Gally had just gotten his lunch in and brought hers to the grove. He saw her gaze steadily focused on a thick piece of small wood and another small knife he procured for her (to which, a sharp stone wasn't good enough for that kind of thing). Her lips were pursed and there was a hint of her cherry tongue protruding out, like she always does when she's in deep thought.

She was scratching— rather carving, something into the wood. It looked intricate, as she was careful on her little project and blew off some of the dust when she couldn't see through the details.

It was then he asked the question earlier.

"Just doin' a hobby." She answered but didn't face him.

"You have a hobby." Gally more or less stated than asked.

"It's an innate thing." She looked up to the sky and her eyes squinted, a hand shadowed her from the brightness. "Is it already lunch?" She inferred.

"Now why would I be here if it wasn't?" He said with cheerful sarcasm.

She looked at him sternly when he crouched down next to her and rolled her eyes. "Right. I forgot I was talking to _the_ one and only jerkwad."

"Should I be flattered or what?" He asked bemusedly. When she looked at him again, he gave her a lopsided grin. She huffed out in indignation and he chuckled. "Here, and this time, it's not the soup you didn't like." He offered her bowl of sloppy meat, like the one you'd expect to see from a prison cafeteria, but hey, what's the difference between the Glade and that? Somehow though, it had still baffled him how she _could_ stand the appearance of it... let alone the _taste_ of it.

She grabbed the bowl and placed the wooden carving right beside her, the one in between the two of them, then perched the bowl on her lap. She mixed it a little, just to make sure the sauce was blending with the meat. After clanging the spoon, she started to eat.

Gally found the time to take the wood she was working on earlier and inspected it.

"Wow, it's not that bad."

When he looked at the front of it, there he saw an impression— an engraved carving peeking out underneath. It was a figure of a person sitting… well, in a drawed out, somewhat comical way, but it still looked intriguing. There wasn't much details yet but he could figure that the oval shape popping out was ought to be the face. The hands were already carved with the right hand slapping the face and the left flopping timidly on the lap. There were lines streaking from the body and it looked like the person was wearing a robe of some sort. Another definition of the piece was the jagging of the person's head, as if it was wearing a crown on top of it.

"It's a Queen." She said. He looked at her and she just shrugged. "I don't remember much, but I think it's from a game of some sort."

"And what does she do?" Gally asked while taking in the lines and figures of the art.

She shrugged again while a spoon was inside her mouth. "I think she plays an important role I guess, though she's not the objective."

"Huh." He thought about of such game, but nothing was coming out of his memory. It was either too irrelevant at that time or he simply didn't play that game at all. "Are there other pieces of it in the game?"

She hummed in thinking. "Well, there's the King. That's the objective, if I remember correctly. There're also Bishops, Rooks, the Knights…"

"A Knight?" His head bobbed up in curiosity.

"Yeah, uhmm… he's the awkward of the bunch, actually." She chuckled and her lips flitted into a small smile. "I don't know why, but he's the only one who can pass through any of the other pieces."

He paused for a moment, contemplating about something. It was after awhile until he spoke up again. "So, how do you play it?"

"It's some type of strategy thing. God, I sure do wish I remember." She mumbled. "Well anyways, you kinda send them all off and try to trap the King of your opponent."

"But the King is protected by the Queen and the Queen is protected by the Knight..." She continued, wandering off from the topic. When she realized it, she waved her hands dismissively. "Wait, I think I got that part wrong."

"I like it." He smirked. "At least, the part where the Knight protects his Queen. The King could handle himself for all I care."

Her brows furrowed in question. "And why do you think so, huh?"

"Well, it's a Knight's duty to protect the Queen, am I right?" _Wow, I'm so getting into to this. _He inwardly laughed, yet he prodded on. "The King wouldn't want her Queen to be hurt so he'll send her off with his Knight." She gave him a pointed look. He shrugged. "It's a guy thing."

"You're missing the point of the game." She rolled her eyes for what it seemed like the nth time already. "Besides, if I were the Queen, I would stay with the King no matter what."

"If I were the Knight, I wouldn't let you." She heard him say softly.

Awkward silence filled the air. He wasn't looking at her, but she was to him. _She looked _at him. Thoughts brewed on her entire brain of the nothings and everythings at the same time. She flushed and her head went the other way.

_Did he just..?_ She thought.

"Could you make one?" Gally's voice spoke, interrupting the silence that sent her through that walloping trance. She was still in a daze when Gally stared at her and was rather confused as to why she wasn't responding. "A Knight. Could you make it for me?"

"Ah." When she regained whatever consciousness she found flying around, she spoke. "Yes. Of course. Uhm, can we change the subject please?" she managed to hurry her words.

Gally only nodded but didn't speak after that. When she looked at him again, it seemed that he was off, like he had shut down for a moment and one wrong thing could mean another argument they didn't want to start. Not wanting to turn into another mess, she spoke with a hint of confidence and a kind smile.

"So, last time you told me you wanted to learn how to fight."

Gally's eyes widened with interest. _Ah, that got him hooked on_. She thought.

"Oh I know _how _to fight, it's just not with a spear 'is all." He smugly grinned.

She replied with the same gesture. "Oh, so you can, huh?" She landed the bowl to the other side of her and picked up the spear she'd been sharpening ever since day one. The bark of the spear was smooth now; its skin had been shaven that you could see the motley light flesh-brown texture of the handle; the tip was so pointed that it could probably draw blood just by a prick. "Come on, go grab a club or something so we could start. One on one. You and me."

_Is that a challenge? _Gally now brimmed with interest, his eyes clearly glinted anticipation. He can't wait to show her down the floor without the implication of _beating _a girl in moral norms. He'd been waiting for this all this time to put her in her place.

_Oh it's on_.

* * *

Gally was what you call a brawler. He clearly wasn't into holding sticks when he's trying to spar with someone, let alone with _her_. His preference would be wrestling with occasionally bouts of fists swinging and chests being pushed into a corner. Yep, Gladers had this game where they fight in this 'circle' and try to tousle each other out of that arena. Yeah, he was the champion at that. He had been challenged for the belt on numerous occasions, especially when he had defeated the previous one, but everyone lost humiliatingly. Soon, everyone just chickened out on him and the title reigned supreme until this day.

The whole fighting with a stick however, was a complete and utterly different story.

The so-called "training regimé" she gave him was clearly identical to the one that he's used to, except, she had a spear and he had a short stick-sword thingy. And boy, how she _loved_ to haul his ass off the field and into the ground. The moment he was challenged though, Gally thought he had the upper hand because of his body strength and the very small area of the circle. They were practically three-arms length of each other.

But that was not the case.

He started the match by darting towards her and hacked, only to be ducked and countered with an overhead strike but was quickly blocked by a parry. She twirled around and Gally thought the opportunity to strike, but she read it too fast and evaded at the same speed. He fumbled through air, and when he went forward, she slapped the low-end of her spear into his lower back thigh.

"Did you just..?" Gally's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and fumed.

"I'm just riling you up there." She winked. Although she never meant it in _that _kind of way, but it was a strategy to intimidate him and make him lose focus.

Obviously, it hit the fan right away.

Gally sped up his pace and lunged for her again. He did a straight stab but it only hit air and she countered by slashing the deadly tip of the spear, but met with air as well.

"Not bad." She commented.

They continued with their series of strikes and slashes, only to be either evaded or parried. She usually twirls herself around or her spear with pinpoint grace, like she was dancing and her partner was her spear. Too bad of an analogy, but she was _really _that good.

Everything he'd thrown to her was near misses, and it irritated him at that. _She's fast!_ He commented in a thought. She really knew how to use those legs of hers, even if she was overpowered by his towering form and strong build. But it was only in a matter of time who would really win in a fight, strength and endurance, or speed and flexibility.

There was one moment when the fight heated up too much that Gally attempted to corner her, but he got reckless when he thought it was going to be over for her. When he went for a large overhead swing, she gutted him in the stomach and he convulsed, disorienting him. Then, with all her strength, she swung her spear to disarm him of his sword. It flew across the circle which meant that he couldn't get it.

But somehow, it had only invigorated him more. Instead of backing out and admitting defeat, he raised his hands and curled it into fists. He made a stance so his body could be upright and balanced; a perfect fighting position for a grappler of his strength and build.

"You're so not gonna win." She told him with a boastful smirk. Oh, he really wanted to rub it off her face.

"Try me." He spread his arms wide, inviting her in.

She complied. Marie went to a head-on thrust with the blunt-end of her spear, and he had another near miss. She swung it violently, hitting him every other time but he endured. She regretted it however when swung too wide and he had swiftly evaded it in a nick of time and grabbed hold of it.

"Let… go…" She tried shaking him off, but his hold was too tight in his grasp.

"Oh so now who's complaining?" He pulled the spear closer and closer with her being dragged along with it. When they're close to arms reach, he attempted to reach out for her. If he did, it was all over. But what could she do? If she gives it, she lose. If she doesn't, she lose. In a state of panic, she let go of the spear, giving it too Gally in defeat. Yep, she'll lose.

But it wasn't over.

Gally had a thought and hurled the spear away from the circle, leaving them both unarmed and unprotected. He did a wide smirk and assumed his stance again. Now it was just like any other fight circle he's been doing for months.

"I thought this was supposed to be a weapons match?" She asked, letting herself in a stance as well.

"C'mon, let me see what you can do the ol' fashioned Glader way." He challenged.

"Hmph. Bring it."

With speed, she closed in distance and gave him a series of punches, only to be blocked by his arms with perfect timing. He also tried grabbing her, but she squeezed out of his arms while her arms flailed and wriggled and he detached.

She breathed out a light laugh at the close call.

He jerked back.

_Did she… laugh? _

His serious face flitted into a smirk.

He noticed she loosened — no, she wasn't even in a stance anymore; her hands were beside her hips but were ready to flail away again if he was going to try and catch her. He slackened his stance also and just went for it. He made another sloppy attempt to catch her, not really trying to think if she was going to counter or anything, like the match had been completely forgotten. She shrieked— _shrieked,_ when he almost grabbed hold of her.

And without realizing it, he had laughed also.

They went on like that after. Both didn't know the release of her giggles or his hearty chuckles to each other and that they were actually having fun. Both were enjoying themselves of the bliss and forgetting everything else since they came here. It was a forgotten moment; a piece of something they didn't know they had done with each other.

Seemingly, they were already out of the circle, both disqualified and no one knew who the victor was. They went off chasing each other through the forest, her laughs can be heard all around and Gally didn't even care if they were heard.

When Gally had found her, he walled her up and blocked her escape, circling her around like a wolf in a hunt. She made a smug grin that could actually be mistaken for a smile and dashed towards his way. She went for it and wrestled his hands, palms together and fingers intertwined. She tried pushing him, didn't even know why she had to in the first place, and she huffed while she laughed while she smiled.

Gally was obviously too strong for her, but he didn't put too much pressure that he could overwhelm her. He also noticed there was a thin strand of hair sticking out in front of her face from the playful bout and he had this creeping feeling to tuck it behind. Unfortunately, or rather luckily, his hands were tied up in the moment where it couldn't be placed anywhere any better. It fit so perfectly even if his hands were big to engulf her small ones.

Marie gritted her teeth and flashed a disgruntled smile. Though it's not as if she was feeling too much weak and tired, her lips were still curved upwards as if to say that she was truly enjoying herself.

Then, as time seemed to have slowed down to a complete stop from the bliss they had before, everything came rushing in all at once when they heard someone calling out his name.

"Gally!"

Their bout instantly stopped and they suddenly realized how close they were to each other. They were mere inches away, foreheads almost glued to each other and warmth and sweat could be felt by the seemingly innocent radiation coming off from both of them.

And their hands.

Marie had suddenly jerked hers away in horror, as if she had seen a Griever for the first time; her hands clenching back and stared at him with eyes wide open.

He frowned.

She didn't spoke, for all they knew, it could give her away. She then gestured her hands for a symbol or a command, but he didn't understand because he was still returning to the moment. When she ran and hid behind a tree, all thoughts came running back to him and he did the same, but they weren't together.

'_What are you doing!?_' He mouthed but it didn't utter any sound. '_Come here!_'

She shook her head and mouthed a '_no_' in response.

You could see the actions Gally was making when he was throwing a fit. His lips curled inside, biting his tongue and he raised an arm, as if trying to smack something with it but couldn't find anything.

"Gally! Where are you? I know you're here."

The posh accent was evident and clear as day. It was Newt.

He noticed in a side of his eyes she was waving her hands back and forth. When he looked at her she mouthed, 'That your friend?' She then rolled her eyes to her left. He took a small peek towards the direction she was pointing and saw the lanky figure of Newt leaning one hand on a tree and kicking the leaves.

He then faced her direction again and raised two hands with palms wide and fingers stretched. 'Wait there.' He mouthed. He then made himself appear in the clearing and called out to him.

"Hey, Newt. I thought you were in the Maze?" He wondered.

Newt spun around and took sight of the approaching Gally; his face was slack and bored and kept with the acting. "Just came back. People are looking for your shuck face, you know." He replied.

"Really? Uh, what time is it?"

"It's a little 'round three." He eyed him suspiciously. Gally tensed. "Say, while I was looking for you, I saw this weird hut just a few yards across the Graves…"

"Yeah. I built it." He told him coolly. "It's unofficial. I'd take it as more of a personal project really."

"Oh yeah?" Newt crossed his arms as if to say he didn't believe him and needed a bit more convincing on his part.

"I get bored. I hang around here almost always, right? Figured I could make me some cozy spot while I'm at it." Gally shrugged in explanation.

"Huh." Newt puffed out. "Speaking of, I also heard two persons running and screaming about."

_Uh-oh._

He continued."One was, how do I put it… It sounded too light for a voice. Perhaps, it may even sounded like a gi—"

"What are you saying?" Gally darkly chuckled, though there was a hint of worrisome in his voice that he hoped Newt did not notice. "You're mind's too jacked up, dude. The Maze sun got it way over your head."

He deadpanned on him.

"Hmm. Perhaps you're right." Though the small squint on side of his eye told him that he was still suspicious. "Maybe I just needed some sleep."

Newt spun around again and headed outside. Gally internally breathed out a sigh of relief when he closed his eyes and thanked the heavens. "Oh, I forgot," Gally blinked his eyes open. Newt turned to his shoulders and continued. "Your Keeper's asking for ya. Says that you've been slacking off the past couple of days."

He scoffed. "Wuss." Newt chuckled. "He's a slinthead. Thinks he can command everyone with his job while we slave away with ours. He's no Keeper."

"I might side with you on that." Newt grinned in reply. "Maybe _you_ could be the Keeper of the Builders."

"I run, not build things from sticks." Gally shot a smug look on his face.

"Well, tell that to your one track record." Newt turned back and walked ahead. Gally only huffed in annoyance.

He waited until Newt was out of sight, he even double checked and followed him around silently before he actually got out of Deadheads and went back to Homestead for some rest.

Gally wondered though. Things will be slightly difficult now since he had to keep up with his charade. Adding the suspicious Newt who wanted to know everything he was hiding, it'll be a miracle if he could last this long hiding her. He feared playing with his bad hand and bluffing would cause him his whole entire pot. And _that _was not a bet he wanted to risk.

When he got back, he thought to look for Marie, whom he found staring blankly into space.

"Greenie. What are you looking for?"

She pointed at the bushes with a familiar blinking small red light emitting inside it. When he spotted it however, it immediately scurried away from them and climbed into one of the trees, almost as if disappearing into the sunlight.

"Beetle Blade." He explained to her. "It's how They look at us."

She gasped and her eyes widened in horror. "They? You mean..?"

"Yes. The Creators." He nodded.

He heard her form a small whimper in her lips, like the sudden mention of them prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. She somehow managed to squeeze close on Gally's form, curling her head to his chest in an unconscious yet affectionate gesture.

Gally held her shoulders and slightly nudged her from his space, just by a mere small distance that she didn't took notice. He bent himself to her height; his eyes gazing in the deep pool of pale blue irises and hers with his smoky, silvery green.

"Listen, alright?" He shook her gently. "I will _not_ let _anything_ happen to you. I won't let you get hurt or be found out… _Anything_. Do you trust me on that?"

Marie's entire body slightly shook with a little bit of wetness filling up her eyes, but she nodded with a glint of hope fluttering inside of her. She made a little smile playing in her lips, and he did too. He wrapped around his arms to her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

He relished the short moment of affection towards her. It was the perfect opportunity to catch a whiff of her hair which was muddled with all the natural smell of dried leaves and a small hint of pine and freshly shaven oak. To him, he thought of her smell as something earthy. Something that hit close to home. He didn't know where, but he liked it, he liked it a lot.

When she pulled back, she gave a slightly bigger smile this time.

"For now, you get back to the grove and I want you to be careful. Newt, the one who came by earlier, is getting nosy putting his head where it shouldn't be and he's one of the least person I want to find out about you. So keep an eye out, okay?"

She gave him a quick nod and showed him a toothy grin.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair a little bit. She grunted but the smile on her face didn't take off.

Before he left the Deadheads, he spun towards her direction and gave her a lopsided grin. She flushed and lowered her head but she did a mock salute to him again while she leaned to her side against a tree, crossing her arms after.

* * *

**A/N: Btw, you could google image the chess pieces I was imagining. It's called Lewis Chessmen. You could search it up and see what I'm talking about, but instead of marble made, it was carved into wood. It's somehow cute but at the same time very historical, so I just had to incorporate it with that bit. So yeah. Lol.**

**Thanks again for all the awesome responses last chapter, I've received tons of them and I'm just really thankful. All those words really filled up my tummy and I'm just glad... Awww :')**


	9. The Lady In The Woods

**NTWCIS**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Lady In The Woods

* * *

There was one occasion which Gally remembered vividly. It was perhaps the best moment he shared with her during her time in the Glade.

"I'm telling you, I've seen it! I'm not lying!" The Glader prodded on.

Few of the others that gathered around the fire continued chuckling and laughing at him. Gally on the other hand, had his mind set adrift on the cool livid night sky. Sighing, he played with his food and thought about random things riddling in his head. It had been a dull couple of days, probably a week or two, since the day Newt found out the hut in the Deadheads and Marie found a Beetle Blade spying on her. There wasn't really much that happened during the course of the days. It was pretty uneventful, so to speak.

One morning, a new Greenie was sent to the Glade. Name was Sigmund, Siggy for short. He was of average height, dark skinned, trimmed hair. Apparently, he was quite a happy-go-lucky person. He noticed the kitchen quite faster than any other Greenbean. He then later showed a knack for it after a day or two. Eventually his Slopper duty had instantly turned to the Cooks. In retrospect, he wasn't at all bad at it, considering the ingredients they have inside the Glade, but it was good, if not slightly better than the Keeper of the Cooks was already brewing up. A Greenie Cook would also prove in handy regarding her situation with Marie. At least Greenies wouldn't question why he needed extra bowls and splitting the soup half and half, it only annoyed him when the members of the Cooks do that.

Anyways, it was a delay, but the Creators had provided them with a bunch of matches and oil to celebrate Siggy's coming. That night, they had a big feast. Circle fights, burning pillars of sticks, food made by the celebrant itself, that sort of thing. It was around in the middle of the night; Gally had given Marie her dinner a few hours ago. It was because of the party that Gally was unable to accommodate her during the night, much to his dismay. He didn't prefer these sorts of things, although he loved if people would challenge him to the circle fights, but there wasn't any at all inviting him tonight.

So he just went on and at least try to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"What? Bagger duty scared you 'cause ghost Gladers can come out from their Graves and get a hold of your leg?" Another Glader snickered.

"No, I'm serious!"

"Look who just klunked his pants." The posh-boy accent said and the boys around the fire laughed. It was definitely Newt who joined in the discussion, but Gally still ignored all of them and played with his food mindlessly.

"Maybe it's because of the sun. It's getting hotter nowadays anyway."

"Yeah, or it could be one of those things you've been fantasizing about."

"I'm not crazy! I saw it! It was… it was…" He paused. "It was a _girl_!"

Gally's head perked up and his eyes widened.

He checked the Glader out. His face was serious. Scared, even frightened, but deadly serious. Of course, no one believed him. They still continued their bickering and chuckling at the helpless Glader who was frantic out of his mind.

"Impossible. There hasn't been any she-bean ever brought up to the Box. Ever." Minho stated, who had also joined in with a bowl of nice-smelling stew, walking towards the Gladers that gathered around the fire, clearly interested with the subject at hand also. "But!" He then raised a finger and sat slowly next to Gally. "I've heard legends." He said with a devilish smirk.

Newt and Gally groaned in unison at this, rolling their eyes as to what was about to happen.

"What? What!?" The Glader asked, apparently too oblivious at Minho's tall tales.

"Well," Minho rubbed his hands together, as if a plan in his mind had set in motion and there's nothing stopping him now. "There was this rumor spreading around before, much too long ago before any of you shanks ever came here."

The other Gladers in particular were very interested at this, grasping at the edge of their seats and waiting in anticipation. Gally hardly paid any attention at all. Newt was just smirking, seeing who knew were playing it out and who obviously were gullible enough to believe whatever Minho was telling.

"Now we all know that Alby was the first one here right? He was the first Greenie ever to come up to the Box. And we all know that Greenies only comes once every month from the same Box we've all been sent up to. Now, if you put two and two together…"

A couple of them murmured and Newt and Minho were practically hiding their grins.

"Yeah. Alby was the only kid here in this whole entire Glade for a month. A _month_. And let me say, a man gets a little too cranky if he gets no social communication whatsoever. So yeah, he'd seen things, _heard_ things. The whole entire Glade was quiet as a mouse and he was trapped inside it all alone."

"To stray off for a bit, have you ever wondered what the Glade was before he came? Ever imagined what this place looked like before we're put here? Well, some say it was a graveyard full of soldiers from a war way back when." Gally groaned on how terribly cliché that sounded. Minho inconspicuously elbowed him in the gut. He continued. "Some even say there was a horrible plague that killed dozens of people in this very place, so they made the Glade to cover it up. Some people even say there were other Gladers just like us who were sent here on some brutal experiment, and each of them died one by one."

Gally was immensely skeptical. First, who were these "some people" Minho kept talking about? Second, what's with all the stories about plague and experimentations? Sounds an awful lot of rubbish to him. And he can't believe the other Gladers were falling for the hook, line and sinker.

"There was a night just as same as this. Only a whole lot quieter and darker. He was still two to three weeks old inside the Glade. Alby was all alone by the fire when he heard moans coming from that very forest." He pointed to the Deadheads. Gally wondered if she was listening in since they were only a few yards away. It would be a laugh if she had. "Obviously, like any curious person, he checked it out. When he came to the place which we now called the Graves, there he saw a lady with one of the palest complexions he ever saw. He went out and followed her, only to find out she was wandering aimlessly through the forest. She had no destination, and she was only moaning and crying. He went up to her and she turned around, seeing that she was actually beautiful. A teenage girl of your wildest dreams."

Minho took a moment to let them imagine the girl in front of Alby, rather, them, if they delved into the story more. Gally tried to imagine a beautiful girl, just for the heck of it, but all he could ever think about was…

He shook his head and dismissed his thoughts. Gally obviously knew what was gonna happen next so it better not to imagine or ride with the story at all.

"He asked her what was wrong. She replied that she was lost and couldn't find her lover. His lover was also in the forest and was supposed to wait for him to whisk her away to their happily ever after. But he never came."

"'Are you my lover?' She asked. He replied no. And that's when it happened." He paused for dramatic effect, waiting for a cringe or two from the startled kids.

"She started oozing blood out of her forehead and neck. She was shaking uncontrollably while she closed her eyes. Then her pale face began to rot. Her lips red as strawberries turned charcoal black. Her plush cheeks started growing veins and wrinkled. Her head just went… dead. When she opened her eyes, all he could see was plain nothingness. He tried to ask her if she was alright, but it was until then that she began to scream and scream. And then, she chased him all around. It was way too scary. Scart than those Grievers from outside."

Of course, some of the Gladers were already whimpering. Gally muttered a quiet scoff. "Wuss." And then Minho elbowed him again.

"When he got out of the Deadheads, he suddenly noticed that she couldn't follow her out. But she was there, still staring straight at him. Right behind the treeline of the forest." For added effect, Minho started to peer through the treeline, looking if anyone was checking them out. Maybe the Lady. The Gladers then whimpered and then rounded up farthest in the campfire from the Deadheads. Minho and Gally were the only ones left on their side which the forest was directly behind them. Minho barely contained a laugh from their reactions.

"Right up this day, Gladers have been reporting to see a Lady walking in the woods. Wandering aimlessly; looking for her lover who had somehow betrayed her from her one dream. It was then Alby himself referred the place as Deadheads after a couple of months, in memoriam to the Lady whose face became from life… to black and souless death." He ended the story with a clasp of his hands and leaning back into the log he was sitting on, a smirk ridding off his face and turned into a shallow stare.

"T-that's c-creepy."

"Yeah. Don't tell stories like that, Minho."

"So… It _is _true then?"

Gally rolled his eyes again. He can't believe they actually believed this story! Him! Minho, out of all people!

With a satisfied smirk, Minho calmly stated. "Well, believe what you want to believe. I can assure you though that some parts of it are true. But the question is: which?" The cryptic message he sent out obviously did the trick. People were starting to get an eerie feeling about the story, maybe even the Deadheads itself. And they sure as hell won't try to find out the truth about it at all.

A couple of minutes passed, and the other Gladers have dispersed, leaving Newt, Gally and Minho by the fire and eating Siggy's cooking. The two couldn't hide their faces much longer and they suddenly burst out laughing.

"That was one bloody show you did there, shank! Probably the best Lady Story you've possibly conceived!" Newt laughed at Minho.

"Yeah well, it's funny seeing their faces like that. All shaken and scared." He mimicked one of the Gladers who was clutching his friend's shoulder and shaking both of them and murmuring earlier.

"Oh yeah! I remember him! His face was all like 'Mommy! I'm so scared! Give me my blankie!'" He mocked whimpering.

"I can't believe you guys are still gaining an audience after you said that story for like, a million times already." Gally finally spoke but only played with his now empty plate in the process.

"Counted that many already?" Minho joked. Gally didn't respond to that.

Newt looked at him with an uneasy smile on his face. "But hey, you're staying in the Deadheads most of the time. Maybe _you've_ seen the Lady wandering in the woods?" Something about the question made it feel like it wasn't. Like there was a hint of intimidation. A challenge. Oh, Gally _loved _challenges.

"I haven't. But maybe that's the one you've heard a couple of days ago." He smirked.

They held each other's gaze for a brief moment in time, guessing who'd give in first. Gally was trying to wonder what he was implying, but neither spoke any word. _Did he know? No, it's impossible. Marie would've said something already. _He thought. He trusted her that much that she wouldn't jeopardize herself in the process. He knew she wouldn't.

"Look, I don't know what both of you are on about, but I'm not gonna care." Minho clasped his hands on both their shoulders. "I'm gonna take my catnap now." He stood up and exited the firecamp.

"Me too. I can't believe it's already late." Newt stood and followed foot. But before he beside Minho, he shot another glance behind his shoulder, eyeing Gally who was staring back.

He also noticed Newt was now limping with one ankle lifted an inch above the ground.

_Right. I forgot about that._

* * *

The morning after, Gally immediately came outside and breathed in the fresh scent of air to another mundane day. Another usual things to take care of. Her water and bath. His. Her clothes. Her breakfast. His. Building jobs. His Lunch. Hers. Back to Building jobs. His break. Building jobs. His dinner. Hers. Then sleep.

Only this time, it didn't start out that way.

When he finished his morning stretches, he immediately took notice of a figure maybe a football field's distance away.

It was her.

She. Was. Out. In. The. Middle. Of. The. Open.

"What the—"

He rushed towards her.

She was standing in front of the Box, peering something below, maybe even wondering how deep the Box was to her. There was no worry or confusion etched in her face, just entertained wonder. Her hair was tied up to a neat ponytail and she was crossed-armed, standing with one foot in front of her and one reclining back.

"Greenie!" He called out but not so much that it would startle anyone up. He then approached her and she turned to his side.

She was _not_ happy.

"Why do you always call me that? 'Greenie'. I thought you only call that to people who were new to the Glade?"

"Well, if I see another girl here in the Maze, maybe I'll stop calling you that." He grinned when a thought came to his head, but then went on to his fits again. Pacing around randomly and held his arms in his head. "But that's not the point! Why the shuck are you out here in the middle of the shucking open!?"

"I'm bored." She replied meekly. He looked at her exasperatingly. "Fine. I didn't sleep alright? The… uhmm… it kept me all night." She paused, as if she was embarrassed to say what she was about to explain. "Look, the sun hasn't even risen up yet and I just want to get out, you know?"

Understanding the situation, he breathed out a long sigh, closing his eyes briefly then opened them again. "Come on, let's get you back. People are already getting suspicious of you." He offered an arm, but she didn't take it. She _did _however, came to his side and just curled her arms together. He only huffed in annoyance.

"So, tell me about it." She walked. He looked at her. "The suspicions."

"Right. Well, a Bagger saw you in the Graves."

She froze. Her breath hitched and she immediately went in front of him. "Gally. I swear—"

"No, it's fine. Everything's fine." He waved his hand dismissively. He already walked past her and she kept following.

"How is everything fine? I… I…"

"Minho alluded you to some ghost Lady from a Glader-bedtime story. Everyone thought of it that way. But it only proved more to Newt, so we still have to be careful."

Her face replied with an "are you even kidding me?" kind of look. Then she giggled, and then she made a little laugh. "I can't even believe this. I mean, I can handle Newt. I see him snooping around at times. But I can't if everyone's bearing pitchforks and torches." She then giggled again. "I haven't seen him a couple of days though."

"He fell." He simply stated. "Bummed his ankle. Don't know what happened, but he fell."

Gally remembered that day. He was working on something that time when he saw Minho and another Glader hauling off Newt by the shoulder. They all looked gritty and dusty and dirty and Newt himself was hurt. It seemed at first that he couldn't carry his own legs, but when the Med-Jacks diagnosed him with a broken ankle, he couldn't run anymore. He didn't pay too much mind after that.

"I'm sorry for him." She walked silently after that.

When they arrived at the grove inside the Deadheads, they instantly changed the topic and talked about the story of the Lady in the woods. He told and explained the story, and about it being one of the creepy bedtime things Minho usually coaxed in Greenies. It was a sort of gag running in the Glade, one of the few initiations they were supposed to give them, but it was more of an unofficial thing. Of course, Gally had seen through the act; even went to the Graves in the middle of the night to see if the legends were true back when he was still one.

"It seems that there's one now though." He smirked at her. "'Oh Lady in the woods.'" He mocked played with his hands.

"Yeah well, don't expect me to find any dead lovers and have my face squirting blood all over." She snickered. He responded with a chuckle.

When she sighed, she added. "And Gally," She then played with her hands and ducked her head down. "I'm sorry that I kinda went out. It's just… It's been weeks, you know? All I ever see are just the trees around me." She meekly said.

Gally opted to rub the small of her back to comfort her. She was right. It's been weeks— a month, maybe. He didn't know the secret could last this long. He didn't expect they could last this far… Something should've at least happened by now. But there hadn't.

And he didn't know. He didn't know _what _he would do _if _that ever happened. Whatever _that_ was. But he knew to himself that he couldn't keep up with the hiding anymore. People were starting to have their doubts already. Even Alby and Minho. Even Newt was already driven to a point that he's been snooping around the Deadheads. Gally'd been acting strange (albeit incredibly normal) these past couple of days with him running about from one point to another, and it just bit every curious eyes there were.

Marie had started to feel the effects of her presence in the Glade too. He knew she was getting bored and tired. Half of the people he knew in the Glade would probably scream in hysterics if they were put into this place, alone with no company for almost the entire day. Heck, even _he _would become crazy if he was put into the same situation.

Even the whole remembering thing for her was an absolute dead end already. It was nigh impossible for her to recall things… especially in these mundane conditions. He just retained the title for her in place so that she could still have the illusion of purpose. Cruel, but justified. Now unless something inexplicably abnormal happened, or at least if she got stung by a Griever, she would've served hers purposefully, but clearly that was the last thing he would ever do to her.

Everything he had planned was just going nowhere.

"I understand. I suppose you just have to. I mean, look at where _we_ are." He frowned and lamely spread his arms wide and back to his sides again, referring to the whole entire Maze itself. "We've been stuck in this hole for years. You've been in smaller. You have every right to complain."

She shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" She timidly smiled. It's as if she wanted to be happy, but really, she just wasn't. He saw her like that. Saw her like she wanted to just get out. But the risks are too clear, and she was stuck at an impasse she couldn't get out of. "There's really nothing we can do about it, is there?"

He shook his head silently. He then looked at somewhere, anywhere not just the person in front of him. When he looked at the clear sky, he noticed the time and hurried to say. "I should probably get going. I'll check on you later, okay?"

She nodded but her smile disappeared, turning into a very small grin. He left the Deadheads a few short moments after, thinking about something to get both their hopes up.

* * *

Marie was alone in the woods. She already heard the walls closing in awhile ago and she probably guessed that the time was sundown. Still, there was dim light passing through the roof of the forest and she continued working on her carving.

She was leaning behind her tree, the one with the roof and the vined curtain for walls, sitting with her legs spread away and her knees buckled, perching a similar wood impression on her lap with the one beside her, somehow finished and just needed a little more furnishing. Her gaze was steady on the curved knife dipping into the crevices of the oval face, drawing out the wide eyed person with a small indentation that resembled a helmet. The design was intricate, quite a little bit more complicated than she had worked on her previous days. A miniscule portion of her tongue slipped out of her lips, her focus distracted to the project that was in front of her. When a strand of her hair got stuck in front of her face, she tucked it back and continued on with her work.

"Psst."

Her head bobbed up. She checked her surroundings to see where it came from, but she couldn't distinguish it. She planted her work beside the other piece along with the knife and huddled back to the hollow and hid. It took several seconds of silence stirring in the air until the familiar sound preached out again.

"Psst."

She crept forward. Curious, she got out of the hole and leaned forward to look for the voice again. _Oh God,_ she thought. _Don't tell me the Lady thing was real_. She said to herself. Even though she was being ridiculous about it, she couldn't help but wonder if such a story _did _exist and that the spirit was there right in the very forest. Thinking about it, she immediately scoffed. _What am I thinking? I've been living in this place for a month now._ She then hastily dismissed the thought.

But then a hand grabbed her by the wrist and she instantly yelped at the sudden reaction. Looking immediately at the person, it was no other than Gally who had a smirk on his face with something more devious that she couldn't even fathom at the moment.

"Scared ya good didn't I, Greenie?" He had his brows wagging up and down like some kind of perverted freak.

Instantly flushing at the thought, she immediately swatted her arm away from him and then whacked him in the chest several times. "What the heck! Gally! I actually thought you were the Lady ghost!"

She stopped her rampage by wrapping her wrists again with his taut hands. "Whoa, whoa. Would you quit that for a sec?" He chuckled like he was only being tickled and not actually purposely harmed. "I've got something for you to do."

"What?" She stopped when she successfully flicked her wrists away from him.

"Just follow me and you'll see." He proudly grinned. Something in that mischievous smile of his doesn't want her to follow him at all, but when he was already before a tree some distance away, he turned back and held out a hand and scooped it forward. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Fun.

She arched a brow.

Although that hinged her a bit, it doesn't make sense that Gally and "Fun" could be mixed up together. She even shuddered at the thought of those two words could even form up a sentence that doesn't have the word "isn't" in between them.

"Look, either you walk with me or I drag you there myself. You really don't have a choice here."

She scoffed, feeling offended at the threat. "Fine." She gave up and threw her hands in the air. She then hurried to his side while they were walking through the woods. "Where are we going anyways?"

He didn't answer that, only continuously walking and ignored her. She replied the silence with a huff and crossed her arms stubbornly while they trudged on. It took a minute or two, but it was then that she noticed they reached the western end of the Deadheads near the Southern wall. When Gally waved to stop, he crouched at the treeline overlooking Homestead and the different buildings behind it.

He slowly crept forward and urged her to follow.

Her eyes widened. "Are you insane!? I can't go out there!" She silently screamed at him.

"Relax. The boys are busy preparing another bonfire for that other Greenie. Apparently, he can cook up a mean pork belly and everyone wants seconds of it from yesterday." He explained.

Hesitantly, she wanted to oblige, but the moment she stepped out of the clearing, she almost plummeted down to the ground in anxiety. When she had regained whatever courage she had left, she went back again across the treeline and turned her back to him and hugging her waist to keep her from shaking.

He sighed. He didn't get her. Why was it that she could unwearyingly flaunt around the Glade when people were all asleep but then have an anxiety attack when they weren't?

"Hey, you did this last morning, right? It's no different. No one will see you."

She shook her head and didn't reply.

Gally sighed again, but this time, he stood up and approached her near the treeline. He grabbed her arms and twirled her around, her head still ducking down and avoiding his gaze. He lifted her chin up, eyes of different colors locking down on each other again and suddenly, he gave her a knowing smile.

"Do you trust me?" He said.

Her eyes gazed at him more evidently this time, searching for a hint of doubt in his face on what he's trying to say. But clearly he wasn't kidding. His face was dead serious with a glint of something… concern maybe, that she wouldn't say "no".

"I do." Although, she didn't know why she'd said it.

His face went lax and grinned his lopsided grin. He then clasped a hand to hers, slowly letting her out of the forest she usually curled herself into. When she got out and was into the clearing, she noticed to herself she wasn't scared anymore. Not even anxious that someone would find her and then everything would be over.

It's because she believed. She believed in him.

"See, it's not so bad now, is it?" He tested the waters and unfurled his hand on hers. She didn't even notice it anymore now that she was feeling a little bit more invigorated. He was happy at that, seeing her flushing smile every time she had somehow accomplished something that feared her. Like the time he told her about the Grievers or when they saw that Beetle Blade scurrying in the forest. It gave him… life. Something to hold on to while they were here in this hellhole.

"Now, come on. We don't have much time."

He then jogged on ahead and this time, she was following him with everything she got.

* * *

They arrived at the back of the Homestead and the sun had already come down. A couple of small shacks settled in there for the baths since the bigger one was being currently renovated itself. It was slightly darker now than before, you couldn't see much as you can unless you squint closely on the one you're looking for.

However, usually in this time around, it was always the perfect opportunity to play some pranks on witless oafs.

"So, what are we doing here?" She asked. They settled in crouching on one of the big rocks that hid them from sight, Gally jutting his head up looking for something and Marie staring at his big form that shadowed her instantly.

He got down to her level and then explained to her everything. "Okay, I already told you about the Glader who saw you the other night, right?" She nodded and he continued on. "It had gotten me thinkin'. Now don't you look at me like that, I apparently have a brain too. Anyways, he's kind of a time freak and he always follows this schedule around every day. You see, I think it's already around six or seven, but usually he goes to the baths to take one after a hard day's work."

She gave her the _look _and he just grinned sheepishly.

"That's where you come in."

A brow widened in contempt. "I hope you're not suggesting what I'm thinking."

He looked at her suspiciously and then a thought came up to him. "What! No!" Then disgust was purely etched in his face. "Shuck, Greenie, I never thought you'd ever come up with that notion." Then he just frowned in disappointment.

_Wait, Gally? Frowning? In disappointment? What has the world gotten into?_

"Must be in the water…" She thought out loud, smiling. Gally now had a questioning look on his face. "Nothing, nevermind. Just go on." She then quieted and listened attentively.

"Right. Anyways, there's a prank we used to do with the others 'round here. There's a small opening at the back of that shack over there so that the air could come out. But what we usually do is we stack a crate or two from there and we stand in waiting until we just yell or scream at the top of our lungs, scaring the _prankee_ away."

"So, all I have to do is just to surprise him? But won't that give me away?" She gave him a knowing look.

"Not if you're the Lady in the woods." And he let out another devious smile.

"Wow, Gally. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but that's not a bad idea." She chuckled. He brimmed with a newfound set of confidence. "Though, how am I going to look like the Lady?"

"Simple. I just dab you with this." He unpocketed something from behind, revealing a small tin foil that looked like it was wrapped hastily with white grains puffing out in the seams. "It's foot powder. We seldom get this from the Box, so I had to save it. You know… just in case our foot gets smelly…"

She chuckled heartily and then quieted again. He opened the silver wrapper and slowly took out a pinch of the powder and then carefully rubbing it to her face. She felt soft under his touch. Her cheeks was soft and pliant, his hands was shaking a little bit, but he tried to grip it as the moment let on.

He continued to what felt like forever, but the feeling she was having sent tremors in her gut. She couldn't explain what was happening to her, but she liked it. His steady gaze was not to her per se, as he was looking closely to the portions he was applying the powder on, but she looked at him so serenely and so… calmly.

When he finished, he leaned back and looked at his piece of work. Well, she really didn't look like the Lady he imagined… but there was something inside of him that crept up to his lungs. It held his breath to take in the beauty that was in front of him. Even if she was completely smothered with white powder, it didn't faze him at all at his delight.

"There. It's done."

And then the trance was completely broken. Her gaze from firm now soft under his. She blinked rapidly like she was suddenly brought back to her daydream, but a small unconscious part of her still dwelling in the dream.

"So, what do we do now?"

He smirked and took hold of her hand, sweeping her away but still ever cautious of their surroundings. They ducked when they needed to duck, they hid behind walls when a Glader appeared, but soon they reached the shacks behind Homestead and Gally grabbed a crate nearby to place it as a foothold for her.

"Okay, let's do this now. I'll be on the lookout for while you stand there. I'll signal you when the time is right." Gally explained.

She nodded and then lifted herself up to the crate, but ducking down as to not reveal her from inside the window.

They waited for a couple of minutes, Gally was leaning back at the shack wall but his head jutting forward to inspect. Marie was looking to the other side if there was someone but it was completely desolate; the walls were already closed and the watch posts and lookouts was cleared out.

"Wow, slinthead's right on time." He then waved a signal at her and she prepared herself. He faced at her and mouthed, 'On three'. He then raised three fingers in the air as he slowly backed out from the shack, hiding him behind the wall.

_One._

She didn't know what was going on but she heard someone opening the door and then closing it from the other side. She then heard ruffling inside and he looked at Gally for the countdown.

_Two._

She pulled back her ponytail, letting her hair loose and then ruffling it for added effect. She was already inwardly chuckling and he could see Gally already holding back his laugh.

_Three._

Marie then took a small peep inside. He saw a tall, lanky, brown-haired boy undressing his shirt (and thank goodness he hadn't removed his pants yet) and sorting out his towels and soap. She remembered what Gally did to him and ought to try it out on this guy, see if it would do the trick.

"Psst."

His head jerked up and looked towards the door. He seemed visibly shaken by the calling sound and she tried her hardest not to laugh at the spooked boy. She also knew this innate thing where she could roll her eyes and make herself look like she had no pupils at all.

"Psst."

It was then that he looked at the window where he saw a woman, dirtily pale and her hair disheveled from all over the place, looking at him with bloodshot white eyes. He gasped in shock as he held back a scream, but all he can do was slip on the mat and he slid to the floor.

"Oh my God."

The Glader then took his towels and immediately, making a run towards the door but it seemed that it was somehow blocked by some outward force. She thought of Gally, who may have placed a holding in the door so it won't budge when it was pushed. Marie inwardly snickered. _Good one Gally._

Adrenaline got the better of the person and he'd somehow managed to break down the door as he screamed and shrieked, running towards the campfire and other Gladers have caught sight of him. It was then that Gally had taken Marie's hand and made their run towards the Deadheads. Once they were in the clear, they came in short breaths and panting and sweating but waiting for their cheeks to puff out. No sooner, they soon burst into laughing, their faces reddened as they spilled their guts out in whooping at the scared witless Glader who may have been particularly traumatized forever.

"Did you see the look on his face? It must be pretty priceless!" Gally snickered in commenting.

"I did!" She laughed. "I think he may even peed his pants! He was still wearing them!" She chortled and Gally broke down to another fits of laughter.

They continued on for what it felt like minutes— probably even forever, until they were all out of breaths and sighed and just had to sit back and watch as the sky darkened even more and the light of the bonfires slowly glimmering in the distance.

"That was one of the funniest things I've ever done in my life, memory or no." She said with one of the brightest smiles she ever gave to him.

His eyes looked at hers and stayed there. "Yeah, me too."

She looked somehow flushed, embarrassed again. He didn't know why.

"Uhm… thanks. For this." She blandly said as her smile had flitted into a small one.

"Hmm?"

"For _doing _this. For everything. Letting me out of the Deadheads, having fun…"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "No problem, Greenie. It's the least I can do." He then looked back and contemplated on something. "And thanks too."

"For what?"

"For trusting me." She looked at him to see if she was hearing correctly. His gaze was intense and far away, but there was something brimming inside of it. Peace.

She bumped his side and making him fall behind a bit. He didn't bend back. "I do trust you, you dingus."

"I feel honored for the title." He chuckled.

She smiled again. "Yeah, it serves a purpose."

They stayed like that for more than an hour, looking at the blanketed dark sky or at times in the crackling bonfire from the distance. They heard the hollers and whoops of the Gladers while the maze was just silent from the inside; the two of them in between and cradling each other in the Deadheads. Marie had somehow fallen asleep in Gally's shoulder, only noticing it when he turned to face her.

She looked happy— peaceful even, resting on his shoulder like that. It's been a long time since he saw her sleeping, and it took all his amount of self-control to shy away from tucking a strand of her hair that was in front of her face. Nevertheless, he had slowly placed her head in his lap instead, waiting for that moment his numbing legs kicking in, not figuring out what the heck he would do after.

* * *

Gally didn't notice it was already morning when he woke up. He had somehow slept as well during the course of the night and was surprised that he was still sitting in an Indian position, leaning in a random tree inside the forest and didn't have any kinds of sore in his body. Also, Marie was also gone from his lap. Figured it'd be that way. He couldn't fathom what would happen if they both woke up from sleep at the same time.

He then stood up from his seat and gave a short yawn. Scratching his head, he figured he'd go look for her in the forest, but he heard rustling of leaves coming in front of him and Marie appeared behind one of the trees. She was carrying a blanket with her, Gally probably guessed it was for him. _Out of generosity, I guess_ he thought. When her gaze finally met his, she stopped midway.

The blanket fell off her arms. Her mouth dropped open.

"Marie? What's wrong?"

Her arm slowly raised, shaking and trembling out of fear. She then pointed something behind him, her eyes wide opened like she'd seen a ghost.

"C'mon, you can't scare me like tha—"

When he turned around, he knew she wasn't kidding at all, for the utter horror which was standing right behind him all this time.

A Griever.

* * *

**A/N: ****thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Leave your comments below if you have the time :D**


	10. The Changing

**NTWCIS**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Changing

* * *

Pain. All there ever was, was pain.

He couldn't move. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't.

Memories. Memories that were slowly crawling back. Every. Single. One of them.

_It was a bright day. He was very small back then. He had to put up a stool near the window sill so he could see what was going on._

"_Dear. It's not safe for you to look outside."_

_A sweet, soft, mellow voice called out to him. It was such a distant memory. A past that existed way back when. That voice. It was his mother._

Pain. He knew he was screaming, but no voice came out.

He wanted to move his body. He can't. He couldn't.

Bright lights. Searing hot. And then water. Cold, drowning water.

"_Are you ready for this?" _

_This time it was a voice of a teenager, a boy. Scared, worried, but had still maintained his composure. He knew him. His face was clear as day. That young boy who always came out on top. The ace. The prodigy. The boy who could save them all._

_And also the one who sent them all inside the Maze. This heaven. This limbo. This hell._

_He twisted around, looking at a glass container probably as big as him. Empty. Eyes reflected back. It was his._

Unbearable. It was beginning to be ache so much that it was unbearable. The pain. It hurt so much.

_A room. Cold. White walls. Concrete. Screens floated all over the place. Looking. Watching. There was a bed, then an end table. Across was a medium-sized desk scattered with papers. He walked slowly towards it, seeing the drawings from some of them._

_Blueprints._

_Designs._

_Tests._

_For the most horrid thing he'd ever faced._

_The Grievers._

_On the top right corner of every signed paper filled with drawings and calculations, bolded letters imprinted:_

_**Property of W.I.C.K.E.D**_

_**Subject A7 Files**_

_It was him. Gally._

Silence. Buzzing silence. Sweat glistening. Eyes wanted to flutter open but couldn't.

He couldn't breathe.

_He was floating. He couldn't breathe. Water. He was inside the yellow-bluish water. He's starting to regret all of this. All of it. It'd hurt his lungs. His consciousness started to waver. He banged at the glass frame, screaming and gulping water. But all it formed were bubbles drifting upwards towards the ceiling. His sight began to darken. His breaths couldn't find air._

_Then, everything went black._

* * *

He woke up, gasping for air, breaths panting and sweat pouring in his forehead like buckets. His skin felt so hot. Incredibly hot. He could feel the heat of his whole entire body emanating from inside him. His eyes felt like it was sprinkled with salt. It'd stung. And his muscles, God his muscles were sore all over.

Taking in his surroundings, he noticed he was in a room. Wooden. Peering outside the window, he saw that it was morning. No, afternoon— he really couldn't tell. All he knew was that the sun was up and heard some voices of the Gladers from an unlevelled distance. When he finally realized he was back inside the Glade and somehow safe, he closed his eyes and internally breathed out a sigh.

"You're awake."

Gally looked to his left, recognizing the man who was peeling some fresh apples inside a bowl. It was Clint, the Med-jack Keeper. Which only meant one thing: he was resting somewhere inside Homestead. Probably in the second floor where they held those in critical condition. Now. Now it was all too clear where he was.

And then sudden realization dawned over him.

A Griever had stung him.

He tried to recall what happened. Yes, he was in the Deadheads. He saw a Griever towering over him, but it didn't move. At first. But when Gally had told Marie to run, it rolled off ahead of him and started chasing down the girl.

He gasped. _Marie._

"Quick, how long was I out?" Gally demanded.

Clint jerked in his seat from the sudden reaction. "Uhh-mm, t-three days?"

His eyes widened in horror. _Oh my God. Three days._

Gally jolted himself under the covers and hurriedly stood himself up. Although from his huge size, intimidating death glare, and of course, just knowing Gally, Clint had still managed to wall himself up and blocked him from getting through the door. "W-where are you going?" He managed to say shakily.

"None of your business." Gally grabbed his shoulder and drove him aside.

"But you're not supposed to—"

When Gally had reached for the door and opened it, there stood the man who was slightly smaller than him, probably an inch or two less, crossing his muscular arms and looked _more_ intimidating than him even from his stature.

"Where do you think you're going?" Called out his low baritone voice. Alby. He didn't look pleased.

Gally huffed. "I need to get back to work."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." He closed in the distance between them. Although Alby already let his arms fall into his sides, Gally didn't try pushing him.

"And why not?" He asked with a hint of irritation on his voice.

"You've went through the Change, Gally. For all we know, people are not very well themselves once they've undergone it." Alby explained as his features visibly relaxed, but he still held his guard up to him. "We need to know that you're in good condition before we can send you back."

"And how long do you think I'm going to stay here, huh? Look at me. I'm already fine." He gestured to himself, though he didn't know how he'd look like. Judging when he splayed his arms in front of him, there were still blotches of red and purple bruises in his skin. His muscle still ached from whatever had happened, and he admits, he was feeling dehydrated. But that didn't matter right now. What matters was finding out if the she-Greenie was okay.

_Why I am concerned for her all of a sudden? _He internally shook his head from his thoughts and had let it pass. For now.

"You're not. You need to stay for at least one more day."

"One mor—!" He then went to his fits again. He paced back and forth within the confines of the room, Clint had already moved out of the way and was hoping he wouldn't get Gally's short end of the stick. "I need to get out there _now_!" He demanded yet again.

"Either what I just said or two days in the Slammer for disobeying my orders. Take your pick." He then turned on his heel and left.

Gally roared. Like the way he'd thrown his rage at the Gladers the first day he was there. The bustling of the outside even stopped when they heard about Gally's howling. Oh, it was clear to them that he woke up pissed off. He couldn't wait. There were a lot of things he needed to know— more importantly, he needed to _tell_.

He remembered things.

He remembered everything.

Clint, even though he was hiding behind something to avoid the wrath of what was Gally, still peered his head curiously. like he'd been staring at an art piece for hours. When he turned to look at him, Clint had already jerked (again) from his stupors and wide-eyed. "What?" Gally spat.

Clint waved his hands, still looking distressed. "N-no! I-I was just wondering…"

He waited. Clint still didn't answer. "Don't just stand there. Say it." Gally huffed out in annoyance.

"W-well… It's just…" Clint trailed off. Gally saw him closing his eyes and breathed a sigh, trying to calm himself down. When he opened them, it was stern and placid. "It's been three days, Gally. Nobody had undergone the Change for three days."

Gally thought about it. Yeah. Changing 1 was supposed to take only a day or even half of it before the person wakes up. He'd seen it. Heck, he even had experienced it himself. "So, I'm the longest one who had gone through with It. What of it?"

Clint only just shrugged and spread one side of his lips wider.

"That's just it. Usually it takes a day for the shuck's poison to kick in, but you've lived more than that. You're not supposed to be here, man." He paused.

"You're supposed to be _dead_."

* * *

Afternoon came and Gally's still stuck in this hellhole— actually, a hellhole within a hellhole. And he'd only gone around two, three hours ever since Alby enforced an ultimatum on him. Ever since Clint blatantly said that he was supposed to be buried deep within the Graves right about now. It didn't put a dent on how he cared though. All he wanted was to get out of here and see if Marie was okay…

_There I go again. _He thought.

He didn't want to think about the girl hiding in the Deadheads a few hours ago, when Alby had given him his fate. When Clint wanted him more or less dead. He didn't want neither of them to see the vulnerable side of him. The one he didn't want exposed. He had built up a formidable wall of ignorance from the world for it come crumbling down by the mere thought of her name.

He was sitting in his bed, grasping the ends of it with a tight grip. He couldn't sleep; he was worried. Worried about whether or not if she was alive. It's been three days. _Three _days in real time since he last saw her. But it's as if he had only seen her a couple of hours ago. That morning when she came up to him carrying a blanket in her arms, looking happy and excited. The night before when he saw something in her eyes that made him want to be with her. To protect her from all the things that scared her. To be the one that whisks her away from this nightmare they call home.

Gally slumped back and sprawled himself all over the bed, staring at the ceiling made of wood and thick leaves. Sunlight had pored through the roof like dots in the sky— no, stars. Stars in the sky. He'd remembered those. Way before this whole thing had ever happened. It's been a really long time since he had seen one, and remembering it made him feel a tinge nostalgic.

_What's gotten into me?_

There's just something about her that he couldn't rub off from himself. He didn't even know _what _he's feeling. It's just— it's there. Every time he sees her, it's there. Every time she speaks something sarcastic about him, it's there. Every time she blushes and looks away from embarrassment, it's there. Heck, even when she's having an attitude, it would be there. That "it" thing that he was very confused of. It made him feel like as if he was supposed to be at her side all the time. Like he wanted to know all her secrets, everything that she forgot, everything who she is and what she's not.

Why? Why was he feeling this way? Was this one of the "parlor tricks" the Creators wanted for him? He remembered. But they wanted her out. It couldn't be that. He remembered.

A knock came by the door. It squeaked open. He didn't bother who it was. Might as well be the Grievers to inject him again so he'd have all the answers.

"I heard you just woke."

Damn his clipped posh accent. Of all the people who would visit, he was the least person right off from Gally's list. He groaned. "What do you want, Newt?" He snapped, not even bothering to sit up.

Newt chuckled. "Just wonderin' if you're okay, shank. Would it kill you to be at least generous?"

Gally didn't answer that, hoping he would go away by ignoring him. But it didn't. He heard footsteps moving around the room, and then scratches of a chair being pulled. He must've sat down. Great.

"Would you mind?" Newt asked. Gally just waved his hand. He then heard a bowl clanking and then another thing he couldn't describe. Best guess was Newt's slicing some apples for himself. "You know, it's been three days since you ate properly."

"I already ate."

"How about water?"

Gally groaned again. "Shouldn't you be inside the Maze?"

"Bad ankle, remember? And besides, I always come for you 'round this time." Newt replied.

It was then that Gally had opened his eyes. He sat up and glared at the blonde boy with mopped hair. He was indeed bobbing an apple. His shirt a little rumpled, the whiteness of it had turned into a messy brown. When he looked at his eyes, it represented like a vulture waiting for its dying prey.

"What do you _really_ want?"

_Chomp._

Newt gulped as he chewed down his apple. "What do you think I want?"

Gally stared at him maybe a second too long. "Why do you always do this?" Newt held down his next slice of apple, stilling as he did not register what Gally just said. "This." He gestured in a circular manner.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shuck it—" He controlled his temper as much as he could, but Newt was just pushing it. "This! This whole thing! You wanting to know every single detail there is about me! Wanting to know whatever the shuck I'm _not _even hiding!"

Newt pouted, but still maintained his composure even though he was already being screamed at. "It's what I do, Gally." He finally confessed. He put down the apple inside the bowl again and patted his hands together, cleaning whatever tidbits there were in the way.

"We've been living inside this Glade for years now. We've been living all this time with unspoken rules to keep everything as neat and as orderly as possible. The way I see it, I'm only trying to help by maintaining these rules so that we wouldn't be led into something we all didn't want." He explained.

Gally deadpanned.

Newt paused and then sighed. "Something's up with you, Gally." He replied coolly. "Something that ain't right. Ever since your first Run inside the Maze, you've been acting strange. That's when I started to see the patterns. All of them eventually leads up to you."

"You asking me all these weird questions. Then running off into the night in the first rain I've ever seen in my whole entire Glade existence. And then building a house in the middle of nowhere. Tell me, how would that be _not _strange to you?"

Gally just stared at him blankly, even leaning towards his direction so he could be face to face with him. "I am not. Hiding. Anything."

Newt stared at him, trying to read his face as if to see if he was lying or not, moving his eyes from one point to another, hinting every scrunched up detail he's trying to get off of him. But when nothing came, not even a twitch from Gally's demeanor, Newt leaned back to his chair and breathed another sigh of indignation.

"You know what?" Newt then held his hands up. "I'm just done. Go. Do whatever it is that you're gonna do. I won't bother with you anymore."

What he said struck a nerve on Gally. Not really a spiteful nerve, a total and complete opposite of that actually. Somewhere along the lines of guilt and pity. He didn't want to see that on himself, so he just stared at him mutely.

"I've been trying to help you out ever since you came here, Gally. But since that day, you've been shutting everyone out. Shutting _me _out. And don't think I've missed that point even for a second."

"I don't need any help." Saying that to his only friend, which had strained their relationship even further, it made him lose the battle between his guilt. He twisted himself towards the window and focused his attention on the forest of dying trees.

There was a hint of pause that stilled the air. All they could hear were the bustling of people below them, and the soft winds that blew through the inside of the nursing room. It was until he heard Newt stood up from his seat and limped towards the door, the sound of _pant, pant-pant_ creaking across the floorboards. Halfway through, he turned back towards Gally, who clearly had his back turned and no interest in gaining another conversation. Newt curled his lip into a small frown. "Just— whatever it is that you're doing, make sure I don't end up pushing you with a stick towards the Maze. Good that?"

Gally knew. Newt didn't believe him. He hadn't seen through the lie, but he still had managed to doubt him. That was Newt for you. He was a natural at bringing people together; to coax them into a single working, maneuvering unit. He didn't like broken cogs in his machine, so he tried to patch them up as best as he could. Like a glue.

But Gally was different. He _wanted _to be the broken cog. He _wanted _to be free of these spoken and unspoken rules. He _wanted _the Creators gone and him to live a life he'd missed so much. And if this was what it takes to achieve that, he would do it without missing a beat.

It was far too late anyways. Too late to repent sins and call the sinners. Both of them were already doomed the moment she saw him inside the Glade. So, if they were doomed to fall, they would fall together.

"Good that." Gally finally nodded.

* * *

He heard it. The walls slowly crashing together. The screeching had dragged his memories back piece by piece. He didn't want to feel the pain he felt. The drowning. The scorching heat of the sun. He curled himself and screamed, but the noise of the grating walls had engulfed himself and the rest of the Glade. It'd almost shredded his eardrums. His breaths became heavy, his heartbeat spun cords that constricted him.

"_Subject A7. Codename: The Murderer."_

His eyes popped open, seeing his surroundings becoming hazy. It's as if the walls in the room itself were tearing into the seams. The ground shook, though he didn't know if it was just him or the quake from the Maze. Whatever the case, this was his first time that he felt scared. That he felt lonely.

For the first time ever, he didn't want to be alone.

Just like a jolt from a defibrillator, the walls sealed itself shut, bolting him out of his stupor. The noise still buzzed in his ear, its incessant echo lingering on the back of his mind. When he had managed to calm himself down, he closed his eyes and paused his ragged breathing.

Gally couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't wait. He wanted to see her. He just had to. He didn't want to be alone anymore, for all the comfort he needed but dared not admit. He was so vulnerable at the moment. His metaphorical wall of ignorance he had built so much had finally broken down, revealing his scared, innocent self to all the harm in the world. And somehow the world had already exploited him, and that he couldn't do anything about it.

He stood up and went for the door— no, he peered over the window, searching the expanse of the Glade beneath him. He had noticed that the Gladers were already busy preparing for another bonfire, or so he guessed. When he looked for some sort of a way to get down, he found one of the trees used for the bases for the whole house, got off the sill and skidded over it. He looked over his shoulders, finding out if there were people watching him, but it was already getting dark and luckily, they weren't lighting up the place yet.

He carefully climbed down the tree, nimble but slowly. When he landed with a jump, he sneaked through the place and entered the tail end of the forest.

It felt a little bit different now. Like the air around him had somehow changed. Before it was somehow always crisp and quaint, now there was this sullen stillness that hung around him. Has it really been that long already? It's strange that things can quickly change since he was gone.

It made him think about the fact that she'd been living all by herself for three days— _three _days since… No, she was probably alright. His instinct inside his gut told him that the Grievers only went after him. For all he knew, it was part of some plan the Creators wanted for him. It's like, they _purposely _made Gally undergo Change 1, and he had a feeling she knew how all of this will affect on them. She _knew _about his situation. He'd told her about the Grievers, the Changing. With that, she should also know that she had to manage on her own for awhile. With or without him.

At first, he decided to look for her in the grove where he built her home, but she wasn't there. Although he had noticed a few scraps here and there, and also saw a pair of clothes she probably stole, it appeared that she wasn't really there the whole entire day. So, he decided to look for her elsewhere.

It didn't took him that long until he had found her.

She was crouching in front of a bush, curious as to what she was doing. He noticed there was this arm movement, wiping her face with the back of her wrist, probably suggesting that she was crying that instant. When he approached her, he'd hear her mumbling as if she was talking quietly.

"Greenie?"

She gasped and looked his way, registering the voice so familiar to her. Her eyes were filled with tears flowing from her cheeks, bloodshot and hinted days of unrest. There was also a hint of surprise there, with something else he couldn't recognize, making him all the more curious.

But after that, it sent a signal to her brain. She quickly stood up and ran towards him, crushing him into a hug and brushing her face off with his shirt. He could hear her sobs and whimpers and felt the wet tears coming wave after wave.

She was alive. How'd she managed it, he didn't know. He didn't care. She was alive. Instincts reeled him in and slowly wrapped his arms around hers. He had half a mind to brush her hair or calm her down, but his grip had somehow latched into hers, never making him do something or letting her go.

This. Everything he had yearned for was found in this. It'd somehow made him so vulnerable but also made him not. He didn't understand it, all he knew was that he had built so much relationship with her that he's sure that she wasn't a passing thing anymore in his world. He wanted her there. He wanted her existing in his life. No matter how stubborn or persistent she can be.

"I thought… I'm sorry… You told me…" She continued sniffing and wiping her face in the created folds of his shirt.

He settled with a light-hearted chuckle. That was all he could do without breaking down in this moment. "I've missed you too, Greenie."

"I can't believe it… You were gone. But nobody c-came. I've always been checking the Graves…"

He knew what she was talking about. If he was presumed dead, somewhere inside the Deadheads, there would be his name nailed on the board already.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He replied.

They didn't spoke for awhile after that. They just cherished their reunion, but to him it felt like they just got separated for a short while. To her, it must've felt like forever. She didn't even know that she was alive or not, and she constantly harrowed every waking moment.

Her tight hold to him had lessened after a couple of seconds, loosening around him and looking at his face. He gave him a small smile of comfort. There was also a glint of relief in his eyes that she noticed, somehow comforted at the fact that she was there and alive and well, and there's no denying she was relieved to see him as well.

"You're looking a little bit thinner now. Paler too." He commented, looking at her form when they broke apart. He noticed she had a different set of clothes now. Dirty, but the color was evidently white. It was some sort of button-up hooded sweatshirt, much like Newt's— no, definitely stolen from one of Newt's. She also had her jacket draped around her waist and wore a dark-brownish cargo pants. She was looking a little bit lankier now, her arms were all skinny and he could see some bones edging up her chin. And her hair was a bit messy, but it's as if she could do anything about it.

"First day I haven't eaten or washed at all. I was so worried." She shook her head furiously. "I'm fine. How about you? Are you okay? You look like you've been through worse…"

He checked his arms again. The blotches were still there. He chuckled. "Changing makes you act funny."

She smirked but it eventually faded. "Do you… remember anything?"

He paused. He didn't know what to say. Of course he'd remembered something, but…

"Yeah, I did." He made a sad lopsided grin. "Long story short, turns out I actually helped built the Grievers."

Her eyes widened with shock. Of course it had to be that way. He knew she wasn't ready for that revelation. But he did so anyways. He didn't want to look weak in front of her, so he did what he had to do.

"God…" She gasped in the reaction.

"I also have a codename. 'Murderer'." He added. "Betcha think you're scared of me now, aren't ya?"

She didn't slip away. She just ducked her head and listened.

He gave her a dark chuckle. "I can't believe it. All this time I was going to be the bad guy in this story. No wonder everyone hates me."

"You're not a bad guy. And I don't hate you." She shook her head.

"Oh c'mon. For all we know, maybe I was supposed to kill you or some other shank inside the Glade." Thinking about it, he remembered that paper all those months ago. _Kill her or we will._ So that's why they did it. They knew he was a killer. They knew he was supposed to do something horrible to the people around him. They _knew _it all along.

"If that's the case, are _you_ going to kill me?" She asked without a single ounce of hesitation.

He paused. "No."

"See? You're not a killer. You're not going to hurt me."

"But why then?" He asked. "Why do they have to go through all this trouble, brand me like I'm some sort of convict, just for what, telling me I'm just not _that_?"

She didn't answer.

"I could see it in your eyes. You're scared because you don't want to believe I'm going to hurt someone else. But it's there. I saw what I saw. Everything is true." He said.

"No." She slightly shook her head. Her expression had somehow changed. She became serious even though there were tears welling up in her eyes. "You're wrong. Never for a second am I going to worry about you hurting somebody else…"

"But it is you I'm scared about. You hurting yourself." She continued.

He just stood there agape, bewildered to the words thrown at him. He didn't know how to answer that, much less grasp what he was going to say. He was just there. Standing.

"Seeing you like that, telling me to run away. We were out in the open together. Out by the West door. You told me you were going to be fine, so we split up. But when I was ahead, I turned and saw… I saw you being mauled by the Griever. You were screaming in pain and… and… all I can do was stand there and watch you suffer. It was so cruel. I didn't want to see you hurt…"

"I just left you there. Do you know how much it'd hurt seeing you writhe all over and wait until the others have found you? I was so stupid. I should've given myself away if it meant that you could live. But I didn't. I didn't, Gally… _I didn't_."

"And then I heard you, you know… The night after. I didn't know _what _was scarier, the Grievers or you going through the Changing. You were in so much agony; I could even hear you inside this place. And then the next day… everyone just acted out so… out of the ordinary. It's like they _felt _you… _I _felt you…"

She stopped and thought for a moment. Her tears were falling down again. It burned her cheeks and shook herself to the core. She said a mouthful, and all he could do was listen to what she _felt _after all this reckoning.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, Gally. Never. We've been through so much together, you and I. You may not have felt it, but I did. And one thing I know about myself is that when I've grown myself in others, I won't let them go. And you… I just… I care about you more than you think…"

He then hugged her out of nowhere. Her eyes had widened at that. She could feel him stroking her back. His grip was as tight as he could muster without restraining her already shallow breaths. She could also hear his heart thumping wildly at his chest. How'd she'd come to realize what was happening, she didn't.

"I feel the same way too, Greenie." Was all that he said.

They were again like that for a couple of seconds again. She also had her arms linked behind his neck somewhere in between. Slowly, they broke apart for the second time, but they didn't broke contact. Her hands were still on his arms and one of his was planted on her back, the other had just tucked away a strand of her hair behind her ear and rested lightly on her shoulders.

"Now tell me. What was it that you're doing back there?" He then tilted his head just by the shrubbery he saw her a while ago.

Her eyes had flown somewhere else, and then back again to him again. Then, she wiped her face with her finger and cleared her throat. "I… It's nothing."

He looked at her more strictly this time. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I told you it's nothing." She waved a hand dismissively with a hint of something in her tone. He didn't believe her. When she caught up with his belief, she reassured him more confidently this time. "I was just talking… to myself, okay?"

"Right." He replied but there was still a bit of doubt running through his head. "Let's go see if we can fix you up some grub now. Watch'a say, Greenie?" He managed to force out a smile to her.

She smiled back. "Great. I'm really hungry and I don't know if picking berries or stealing from the kitchen is gonna cut it anymore." They both laughed at the remark.

He placed an arm against her shoulders then headed off their way.

When she wasn't looking, he managed to glance at the shrub behind and eyed it more warily.

It was for at least a split second, or something like that, but he swore he saw something moving inside it.


	11. Her Fate Part I

**Reply to Clever Name: **I'm a really big Gally fan too! At first I really thought he was a douche in TMR, but then when I got to know him in TDC, he just kinda got stuck in my head for all the possibilities I could do with him... Hmmm :3

Thanks for your wonderful words! Wow, I honestly never would've thought I have good writing skills, or a well thought-out plot... Maybe it's the humility talking, but I don't know, lol. It's nice to know I get commended like this every once in a while. Makes me feel all special even though when I'm kinda not. :)

* * *

**A/N: I'm back again! I have awesome news for you guys! :3**

**For convenience, I have split this chapter into two. Supposedly, this 2-part chapter was gonna be the ending to the story, but I just can't finish it like this, so I'll extend it a bit more. Ain't ya glad? :D**

**Now, there'll be a little bit of warning: there will be an (sort of) OOC Gally coming your way. Remember: the story takes place right before TMR which means characters haven't matured entirely prior to their true personalities. However, I'm pretty sure Gally had already expressed this specific type of emotion, besides ruthlessness and arrogance, something that made the character so profound and note-worthy and just plain writable, as to what we saw in him in the latter part of the book series. So yeah.**

**Lastly, this 2-part chapter is really gonna be a roller coaster of emotions, because we're about to go through the focal point of the story, and I just can't see it any other way than to express A LOT of things, so yeah. Don't be surprised if at one point you're gonna be happy and glad and then everything went downhill the next.**

**Anyways, enough about me now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Her Fate Part I

* * *

The first thing he ever did come morning was to visit her. To check on her. It was probably the only thing that makes it worthwhile living in this whole shuck place. He admits it now, but he knew he couldn't bear to say it. Not out loud; to her maybe, but never in front of the Gladers.

He was glad, actually. That he could do this small, tiny thing for her. How his day would already be made after seeing her flush a smile as he went on his way. It was a selfish thought, really. One that he could only get and no one in the whole entire Glade could ever have. Not even that snoop of a British accented guy whom he couldn't stand (and also remembered colloquially that every girl had always been swooning for).

Much less to his concern, he hadn't washed himself or cleaned up his wounds or anything of the sort. He just headed out from Homestead and had already been jogging towards the Deadheads the moment he had the perfect opportunity to sneak out.

He arrived in the grove in the nick of time. Again, it was still unkempt from all the trash and other personals scattered around the ground. He also found out she wasn't there. He tried looking for her in the Graves and also the place where he'd found her yesterday, but she wasn't there either.

Strange. Gally swore he should've seen her if she wasn't hiding inside the forest. He already got the fact that she was getting a little bit agitated living inside the Deadheads, so this was probably the best time for her to take a stroll without anyone noticing, but the Glade was all too empty for him _not _to see her, right?

But if she wasn't in the open fields, or even in the Deadheads, then…

No. It's impossible. She couldn't risk it.

Heading inside the Maze? That was out of the question.

So, if she wasn't in either of the three, then where _was_ she?

Returning back to the grove, he stayed there for some time. Gally sat just outside the hollow of the tree and waited. For her.

Maybe she'll head back soon. He arrived a bit too early anyways (much to his denied excitement) so it was only a matter of time before she comes back... to wherever she was at.

Thinking about it though, just made him feel all the more uneasy. Seconds turned to minutes and agitation slowly turned into anxiousness. Then, there were thoughts starting to riddle in his head. Assumptions and signals flagging all over him that slowly started to make sense. He wasn't a fool. He knew if things were being hidden from him. As a matter of fact, even he was doing it on his own.

Sure he had his doubts. The moment he saw her crouching and staring into a bush in the edge of nowhere could've— _should've_ ticked him into knowing what the heck was that all about. There was something about that single piece of moment that made his nerves tingle with concern, one that he couldn't shake off. Now, he didn't want to end up being a snoop just like Newt. He hadn't checked the messed up bed sheets inside the tree or the trash littering all over the place even if he wanted to. He trusted her so much for that that he couldn't let his doubt break whatever trust they had for each other.

But there was just this one thing, that silver lining of uncertainty that played along his mind. That maybe, just _maybe_, along those days that he was gone, Newt had already found out about them and he was stringing her along as quick as the thought came up to his head. Or that maybe she could already be helping WICKED and the Creators about probably anything by now.

Or worse, she was lying to him the whole time and he didn't even know about it.

No.

He shook his head in contempt and dismissed his thoughts away. Maybe it was Changing 1 that made him feel all this sentimental and loopy. She was _just_ gone for awhile anyways. He should've known better than to know every place she went. Sure she was his responsibility, but so far, he hadn't exactly given her any edict that said that she couldn't roam outside the woods forever. No. Nothing like that.

After all, she was never the type to manipulate people. Look at her. She was just a teenager like he was. How could she even have the gall to do that if she did?

If she wanted to keep secrets, then he'll let her. If she wanted the perfect moment to explain it to him, he'll wait for it.

It was Marie after all.

It was then that Gally noticed he was sitting right next to two small figures that tumbled into the ground when he had moved slightly. When he tilted his head, he saw the wooden carvings looking at him almost soullessly. He slowly picked one of the two up.

It was the first one she ever made. The Queen. It had fine details of the rounded face with closed eyes, looking as if she was sleeping. There was a calm, distinct emotion coming off of it. A look of regality, royalty. Something special even though it was just a simple wooden piece. The crown was more embedded now, with the chips that resembled as gems. The hand slapping her in the face was a bit comical, but it had somehow placed a slight hint of admiration above it all.

He then picked the other one. The first thing that came into mind that it resembled a look of nobility and stride. A Knight. Though when he thought of knights in his head, it's nowhere near what he saw on this piece. It had an oval-like face, much like the Queen's, but the eyes, instead of sleeping, it was open. It was more stern and serious with just a light speckle of annoyance. It also had a very tiny potato-shaped nose, he guessed that that was somehow adding insult to injury. How she carved that rotund nostrils, he didn't know. It also had a headpiece, but it obviously didn't look like a crown. It was a fine-crafted helmet.

What made this fine art more intricate was a drawed out horse with triangular ears and square nose carrying the Knight. Also a sword— but it wasn't a sword. It looked like more of a club, hinting another comical nuisance to the piece. Also, he had noticed that the piece wasn't carrying a shield at all.

Somehow, he had this strange feeling that the whole Knight almost personified...

He smiled at the thought.

After his curating, he pocketed the Knight-piece, hoping that she wouldn't notice it when she came back. It was for him anyways. He remembered he asked from her this specific art and she willingly obliged. So it really wouldn't hurt if he had taken it by now.

He gazed towards the sunrise overlooking the eastern side of the maze. Looking at it, it was quite majestic. The cool, crisp shine emanating from it and the slowly warming glow he'd grown accustomed to. It's really strange, is all. For a prison, he never knew such a natural promise would be given to them.

The sun would be up soon. He didn't know what time it was, but he better get going. He didn't want Alby extending his hospital stay just because he was out of the bed when he woke up.

So, Gally stood up, patted his back to rub off some leaves that got stuck, and headed back to Homestead for another day in the Glade.

One last thought came up to his head before he got out of the forest:

_I wonder where the Greenie went?_

* * *

He remembered things. He remembered her mother, his parents. He also remembered he was taken away from them one late summer morning, only to be put inside the headquarters of WICKED, the one and only name he'd seen scattering across the Maze. He then remembered studying at that horrid place when he was little. A school of sorts. He'd learned counting, sports, a little bit of survival basics— almost anything you could ever imagine for any chosen prodigy like him. But what they focused most on him was Science. Physics (surprisingly for a young age). Then machinations for building things.

He remembered when he first saw a prototype Griever. It didn't look like the ones that they fend off inside the Maze, far from that. There were also others like that as well, but the Grievers had fascinated him the most. Now, he wasn't part of WICKED. In fact, he detested them. He didn't remember what the reason was, but they _made _him do it. He helped develop the Griever Project. When it was finished, all they ever did was lie to him more.

When he was of age, he remembered it. He woke up in one undefined time, seeing men in white hazmat suits barging through the door, bounding and gagging him into the floor as they dragged him towards a more technologically inept Changing room. He was pushed into a glass prison and was trapped there for about a minute or two, until it was slowly being filled by a vat of yellow-bluish water— Changing 2. It was until then that all of his memory were temporarily wiped away.

And then when he had undergone Changing 1, he had learned those memories back. That he knew that he was sent inside the Maze for a purpose, and the biggest clue of them all was to kill somebody inside.

Who could it be?

Was it Alby? Minho? Newt? Zart? Ben?

There were plenty more Gladers to mention, and especially, there were plenty more _coming_.

However, with all those detailed memories he had been given, all those hints about the sun scorching the earth and that they were somewhere beneath it all; those memories that clung dearly to him, not one was, beyond a shadow of a doubt,

Her existence in his life.

Gally paused in his work and just stood there, thinking.

His whole entire morning, he spent it by recalling if there's any moment in his life that he had met her. Back when he was a child, back when he was taken, back when he stayed the entirety of his pre-adolescent years inside a dungeon that suited its name.

But he hadn't. She didn't exist in his life way back when. He didn't even know her. Which meant that her significance to him was _nothing _at all prior to when he met her that time inside the Maze.

But, that's just it, right?

There's just _something_ about her that made her so _un_-forgetful. If he were to go through every Change again, he's sure to have remembered her at some point. Yet he didn't remember her _now_.

So, what _was _she in his life?

The thought left him a small, struggling feeling that she wasn't capable of doing it. Of betrayal. After all, from the very first time he saw her, _she_ was running away from _them_. Away from the Grievers. Away from the Creators.

Casting a shadow at the sun in the middle of the sky, he looked at it and guess that it could be minutes, maybe half an hour more before they take could their lunch breaks. Which meant that he was going to see her again.

This time, he was going to see her. He was really sure of it.

However, that wasn't what fate had planned for him.

As he leveled his gaze back again, his eyes rooted at the small figure across the Glade. The South Door.

He bleared his eyes again, checking to see if he was only hallucinating from the heat, but he figured that he wasn't at all. Sure, the figure was there. He checked to see if other people have noticed, but it seemed that he was the only one that saw it.

_Strange. _He thought.

He took a few strides towards the South Door. Slowly, the figure grew larger and larger as he approached it. When he was halfway through, just by the Box which was in the middle of the Glade, he never would've thought that _it _was a _she_.

His eyes widened when he noticed it was her all the time. Marie. Standing (again) in plain sight, but this time, in the middle of the day where everyone _should _have noticed her by now. But they didn't. Yes, it was truly her.

When he got nearer and nearer, he noticed the jet black hair scrunched up and all frizzled, the skin white from the beginning but now a little bit tanned after all these days. She was looking a little bit thinner now than before; her small figure just standing there within a large distance's reach.

And then he noticed she wasn't facing him, but the huge dented walls with the same thorny steel on one side, and punched holes on the other. The South Door.

Then the next thing she did surprised him most.

She took a step forward. A very small stride.

And then another.

And then another.

Slowly.

* * *

She could do it. She could _do _it. She clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly, trying to relieve her of the stress as she slowly walked forward. Looking ahead, she saw the vast expanse of what she thought would be the Maze. It was gloomy as she would've suspected. The high walls have mitigated the sunlight that pored through it; all she could see was the blank pathway and the steel and vines hanging up from above.

They did it. Her request was granted. Somehow, someway, Gally didn't visit her in the Deadheads that morning. She didn't hear the same rustling pattern of the leaves, or the clanging of the bowl against the spoon whenever he took a brisk, heavy step. She was just curled up in her bed sheet inside the hollow of the tree, thinking, contemplating. She didn't even want to take a peep outside, as somehow, it would jinx her of the favor she desperately pleaded to them.

She was just tired, actually. Tired of it all. Tired of hearing Gally's suffering during those three days. Tired to wake up in the middle of the night hearing the louder moans of the Grievers just outside the walls. Tired of her being cooped up in some strange land that she wasn't even supposed to be part of. She was just tired of it.

Marie wasn't at all depressed, or having that suicidal thought of sending herself right through the Maze just for them to be happy. No. She just doesn't want to see anyone getting _more _into trouble because of her. To see anyone get _hurt_ because of her. She didn't want that for Gally. And seeing him like that three days ago, it was all too unbearable for her to rediscover again.

It was now or never. Gally should be coming to the Deadheads soon, and this will give her plenty of time to follow that Beetle Blade from yesterday.

But somehow, fate had other plans for her this time.

"Marie!"

She gasped. It was Gally. She was sure of it. For all those weeks that she spent time with him, she should've known that masculine snarl from anywhere.

She froze and rooted in her place, then turned around to see Gally stomping towards her, not really pissed, but more of a baffled look really. There was also a hint of worry there too.

What would she expect? If they would ever switched places, she would be worried about him too.

But the real question was,

Why was he here?

He reached her in no time at all. When they got together, Gally looked behind his shoulder to see if anyone spotted them yet, but Marie had already doubted someone would be looking besides him. She cursed in her thoughts._ He shouldn't have known. He shouldn't…_

He looked at her and had practically exploded his question right there in front of her. "Wha—what are you doing here?"

"Gally, I—"

"How come they couldn't see you?" There was this tone of dread in his voice when he interrupted her. It was right there and then that a glint appeared in his eyes. A look of discern etched in his face. It was a look of betrayal. He knew. He _knew_.

Gally slowly backed away, like he had seen horror and abandonment personified right in front of him.

"Gally, it's not what it looks—"

There was a soft _thump_ when his back suddenly flattened behind him. Gally had hit something. She didn't see what it was, just the Glade and the Glader right in front of her. He had also turned himself around to see what he had hit. He even moved out of the way, but there was nothing.

He reached out to whatever _it_ was and his hand flattened, surprisingly, unbelievably, like he _had _been touching a wall of some sort but it wasn't _visibly _there.

It's like, it's some kind of very thin, very transparent, glass-like wall.

His hand now curled into fists and then banged into it. A disconcerting sound rumbled all around them, like the whole walls surrounded them in a room. He then searched along the walls feet by feet, trying to feel if there was a door or an opening to it.

Marie took the opportunity to feel the invisible wall too. Although she had noticed the pathway towards the Maze didn't have it, but any other than that, she was sure they were locked in some type of one-way room leading straight inside.

Thinking about it, maybe Gally _did _come for her earlier. But they somehow had distorted her into thinking that he didn't. They created, programmed, _whatever_— this invisible wall so that it would _look _like the both of them weren't around for each other.

"I can't get out." He said as he gave up looking for a way inside the Glade.

"Maybe that's why they can't see or hear us." She deduced.

Gally turned to his shoulder, but didn't exactly look at her. Just a sideways glance. His gaze then went ahead to the Gladers who were starting to fix their lunches.

"What did you do?" He asked.

She paused. How could she break it down? She didn't have the courage to do it, to explain to him what she did, why she did it, and how she did it. Heck, he wasn't even supposed to know these things right now. But somehow, it seemed that the Creators didn't fulfill this part of the deal. And she was disappointed at them for doing this to her.

Stilling herself and clenching her fists, she breathed out a collective sigh she'd been holding and looked straight at him.

"I've talked to the Creators."

This made him turn his attention, his gaze now into hers. Green eyes met with blue.

She shook her head as she continued, "Not directly. But ever since you've taught me about the Beetle Blade, it made me think about the past few days." She raised a hand before Gally could interrupt her again. "I haven't lost my mind, Gally. I've been thinking about everything for the three days you've been unconscious."

Telling that to him made her cringe a bit. The memories were coming back again. The screams, the howled pain. She remembered she curled herself up and covered her ears, bearing it until the stroke of morning. Then, she started to shake.

"I didn't do it for myself, you know. I..." She stopped. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

Gally only muttered a very soft, very low, "Why?"

"I wasn't supposed to be here, Gally. You know that. I can't live in a world where it doesn't want me in it. And seeing you being hurt _because _of my being here, I just can't survive _knowing _it's my fault…"

"So, what, you're telling me you're going to waste your life by throwing yourself inside the Maze?" He splayed his arms haphazardly.

"No! No. It's not—" She struggled out her words. "I'm… I'm turning myself in."

"Turn yourself in?" He repeated. This time, there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"I can't risk the fact that someone's gonna get hurt again because of me. Because _I _was here and _they _don't even know about it. What will they think about that, huh? That God punished them to the Grievers because He just _wants _to? I mean, that's just cruel judgment right there."

"Did you even think that this just _might be _what they wanted from you, huh?" Gally scolded. "That when I got stung, you'll be riding the guilt train and then run off like now?"

"Would you risk that?"

He paused and ducked his head, trying not to speak. She knew he wouldn't risk it. No matter how dumb and annoying he thought they were, the Gladers were still family. And she wasn't. She was only there because she was just trying to survive. Her past self didn't even want her to be known inside the Glade, and that everything between the two of them must always remain a secret. So what could she be truly doing there? What was her pre-defined purpose?

The answer was simple.

"Why can't you just admit it? I'm _nothing_." She said.

"No, you aren't."

She froze and wide-eyed. Slowly, he began to tilt his head back up, looking at her with something she couldn't express. Her hands started to visibly shake, she couldn't help it. It's like his eyes had flailed into her soul, piercing through it and made her heart clench. Making her nervous.

The look in his eyes told her he was crushed. He was broken.

It was the first time she ever saw him like that.

"Don't you ever think for a second that you are nothing. That you're not supposed to exist. Because you do. You're here now." He slowly walked towards her, feeling her tremble as his figure got closer and closer. "You're here with me."

He made a slight pause and took a good look in her eyes. The eyes that started to flow tears into her plush red cheeks. That she herself showed signs of a person starting to break as well, even though they both knew that she was already broken the moment he said those words.

"Ever since I saw you inside the Maze, you were there. You became part of my life. I took you in and cared for you. You were _something_. How can you ever think that you're worthless?" He continued.

She shook her head again. "You could've saved any girl that come running at you in the Maze. It doesn't matter…"

Again, another pregnant pause.

"To be honest, I would've. There's no point denying that I would've saved anyone given the circumstances." He approached closer, and then held her shoulder. "But I'm… I'm glad. That it's you."

His eyes were hazy now. Something about his longing gaze entranced her. Something that made her heart flutter and knees wobbly. She didn't know what it was, but it was getting closer and closer…

"I… I happen to like you, Greenie. In… In more ways than one."

"No. I can't… We can't."

At long last, in this conversation, Gally had managed to chuckle. He then closed in and whispered in her ear. "Don't deny it. You feel it too, right? You and I…"

And then sin. Gally didn't finish those words, as his lips were pushed into an unusual crevice. But it was the perfect thing that had ever fit into his mouth. Her scent spiked his senses to a maximum; hearing, smelling, _tasting_. His eyes had then turned closed, engrossed with an ephemeral bliss.

Her lips were on his. She didn't know what happened, but there was a sense of something primal in it. Like she wanted to. Or perhaps, for better or worse, _needed _to. She felt all the happiness and the sadness. The craving and the loathing. The anger and the pleasure.

The world be damned. The Glade be damned. WICKED be damned. It didn't matter anymore.

She kissed him. She _finally _kissed him.

And just like that, fate seemed to play with them one more time.

As quick they got together, she detached to him in tears. However, they just can't seem to separate physically yet. As their foreheads were still glued to each other, never letting the other go.

She was crying now. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the impending separation. Yet all she ever yearned for was to be with him. To be safe. To be happy. But, it was all the more selfish if he keeps on getting hurt _because _of her. So she had no choice.

"I'm sorry, Gally. I have to do this. I can't turn back now." She whispered, sobbing.

Gally's eyes were still closed, as if dreaming, and never wanting to wake up. "You can. Stay with me. What's one more thing to lie about when we've already done enough?" He pleaded.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Gally."

When she finally parted, she felt a newly found sense of loss, like she had been torn a limb and she couldn't recuperate. But she had to crawl away if she had to. Knowing that everybody will be safe. That he'll be safe.

She turned her heel but didn't look back, for she might really stay. Though she wanted to, she had already made a deal with the devil. And her soul can't be bought back now.

Marie peered towards the towering walls beyond her, seeing the familiar red lights blinking at her from the entrance, skittering across the vast expanse of surface. It called to her.

And she obliged.

* * *

He didn't know why he just stopped there, letting her go like that. The bliss had gone a little too far out for him to realize what was going on.

Until he opened his eyes.

She was gone.

_Stupid_.

The world around him seemed louder now, or was it just him? The echoes of the Gladers have become vibrant now, clearer. As if the walls _did _intend for them to be alone together. And now that they weren't, WICKED let it cease.

_Stupid…_

Something about what she said persuaded him. That all of her purpose here was nonexistent. That she wasn't part of the plan. _What plan?_ And that it would be safer for everyone if she was just gone. But his own pride and selfishness won him over. He wanted her to stay. Shuck everything if it didn't come to that. And the way her lips were in his…

_Stupid!_

He unpocketed the Knight and looked at it. _What was she trying to say to me? _He thought. He couldn't see it in its eyes. He couldn't see it on the fat nose or on the club it was wielding. No. He had to see the bigger picture of it.

And then realization dawned over him.

He needed to _save _her.

* * *

**A/N: *gasps* Click the next chapter! Quick!**


	12. Her Fate Part II

**A/N: As I've said, this 2-part chapter is gonna be a whirl of a ride. If you think we're already finished, ohh no sir, we're not done yet. The ride's going back and it's gonna be two times the emotions speed. So buckle yer seatbelts everyone. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Her Fate Part II

* * *

She made it. Or at least, she _thought_ she made it. She followed the Beetle Blade from tunnel to tunnel, hallway upon hallway of nothing but the walls of the Maze surrounding her. She wasn't sure, but she was lucky, somehow. It was particularly in the middle of the day and she hadn't seen one Runner prancing about. Or maybe because it was the low moans of the Grievers a few walls from her scared them away.

Either way, she knew they were controlling the playing field the moment she step foot inside the Maze— rather, when she proposed herself to the Creators. It seemed that they were luring the Runners away and that, for as long as she was already inside, she hadn't been massacred by any Griever as of yet. At least that made her breathe a sigh of relief.

And now, here she was.

She didn't know _where_ it was actually, but she could compare it to a common thing she remembered called, "The End of The World". Not figuratively, but literally.

The Beetle Blade continued to fly on towards the misty cloud right beyond the edge of a cliff, later disappearing from the distance. The air in there was subtle. Something about it made her feel like it was wrong. Like, it should have been windy or something, since she was high above ground? Or maybe it was just a random thought that popped out of her head…

She teetered towards it, somehow finding nothing but the void below. There were dirt crumbling and falling almost seamlessly and endlessly, and just… that. _Must've been a really long fall. _She thought. When she looked towards the foggy unknown where the mechanical insect disappeared, she wondered what was beyond the unknown horizon. Could this place be the answer they were all looking for in the first place? Was this… it?

The exit?

She waited. For someone to get her, or for nightfall, or until some sort of magical thing to happen, whatever. Because there's no way she's going to jump in that edge of the Cliff. Not without having an assurance that there could be something below there. She haven't really talked to the Creators. All she ever said was she was going to give herself away. No tricks, no aces in sleeves, just surrender. And hoped that they would comply. She didn't know what's going to be in store for her, let alone what comes afterwards. All she knew was she did this for them. For _him_.

Suddenly, she had that sinking feeling that this was it. Her last moment. Her final triumph… or defeat. Well, at least she had gone this far. At the very least, it was nice to have her life extended for a short while, even though she couldn't remember what had happened to her before forgetting it.

She took in the dank, almost artificial humid air and closed her eyes, trying not to think or feel anything but the sordid euphoria of what she had left. She felt the wind blow ever so slowly, heard the thrumming silence filling the air. The misty sky overhead casted a gloomy atmosphere around her, making her feel melancholic.

Then, she opened her eyes as she felt another presence. Not the Creators.

She turned around.

"Why are you here?"

But _him_.

Gally was all tired, panting and breathing from all the running. He held a firm palm on one side of the wall and another buckling one of his knees. His shoulders heaved back and forth as he gathered his bearings again.

When he finally did, he looked at her, all sweaty and ragged, and took his time to settle upon his words.

"I can't let you leave."

Taken aback, her brows had furrowed in surprise and took a few steps toward him; away from the edge of the cliff, away from the nothingness of below.

"It's for the best." She said simply. She didn't want an argument, for they already pledged their say. However, why was she engaging him again?

He finally stood up straight, took in one last shallow breath and walked lamely towards her, as if his legs were still burned from all that running.

"For all the time you've spent with _me _in the Glade, did you ever think that I could just let you go like that?" He huffed, more like a growl in a threatening way. "No."

They were still at a considerable distance, maybe ten yards apart. Neither wanted to close in on each other because of the doubt still implanted in their heads. One thinks it was just his selfishness acting, and the other one feared that making the wrong move would ruin his one and only chance.

Thinking that going straight would prove no point, he looked around the Cliff and finally recognized what it really was all along.

"So, this is it." He made a small lopsided grin. "I couldn't believe the way out is right under our shucking noses."

She didn't reply, just stared blankly at him without moving.

He walked around, but not really daring to go any closer to her, just a few paces to his left and right. "I thought this was just a place for, you know, when they toss away people and stuff. I guess we never really had the time to invest in this place."

Marie, albeit careful, ventured deeper. "Are you gonna tell the Gladers about this place?"

"Well, I should, shouldn't I?" He shrugged. "I mean, this place was the Creators have led you to. So this place might just be it." He said ever so casually, as if mentioning them wasn't an issue at all.

And as if what happened between them hadn't been done before _she _left _him_.

"Are you okay with that?" He finally asked her.

She paused. Thinking. And then she said, "It's not gonna matter, anyways."

Gally frowned at that, taking a step forward to her but only stopping when he noticed that she took one back. She was still guarded. He had to be gentler.

He then thought of an idea.

"Do you… want to be a Glader?" He asked her out of the blue.

Marie sighed as if she'd expected it. "You know I can't do that."

"But, do you _want _to be?"

Again, she didn't say anything, but he could see that she bit her lip for a second, as if she was thinking. He then made a small smile at that.

"We can do it. I could bring you back and we could tell them that you appeared out of nowhere. I'll convince them as hard as I can, and I'm sure they won't say 'no' to you. Heck, by that time, now I will have every right to call you a 'Greenie'." He chuckled at that, and he swore she saw her duck her head because she couldn't escape the smile that formed in her lips. "And hey, we still got half a month to go before a new one arrives, you can settle in perfectly during that time. I could give you a whole lot of food now. And your bonfire party. And your very own clothes. Do you want to be a Builder? 'Cause I can do it for you. We could even share a bunk bed together if that's what you want. Of course, we still don't have it, but I could probably build one."

She couldn't stop smiling from all those comments he made. She never pegged Gally to be a slightest bit of him being this all happy and giddy.

"We could even tell them that you found this place. That we can get out. Screw the Creators. You can stay here and we will protect you from them. All of us. _Me_."

Her smile ghosted from her lips, and the vibrant life starting to flicker had once but faded again. "You know I can't do that, Gally."

"You still haven't answered my question."

He took a step forward while he let herself think. She didn't jerk back and probably guessed that it was a good sign. He took another step again, and then again, but when her face lit up, he stopped.

"How about this. Don't think about what the Glade wants, or what _I_ want. Forget about what the Creators want, or what the whole world wants. I want you to think about what _you_ want." He paused. "Do you. Want to stay. With me?"

Another step. She wasn't backing away.

"I want to."

He then held out a hand, palm faced upward and sweaty. Even shaking a little bit; anxious to what might become.

"Then take it. Take my hand. We could do this. You and me." He urged.

Marie's thoughts were all over the place. He _knew _he was coming closer. She noticed those little steps he made to approach her, but she didn't do a thing. She wanted to warn him. To take a step back. But she couldn't. His words were very tempting. It was like another deal with another devil. But she had nothing more to offer.

But why? Why did she wanted to hold that hand a few distance away? Why did she want to take it?

It was right there and then that she had her own epiphany. Her own ultimatum. Just like Gally's the first time he was made to choose. The situation was very similar apparently. Was she going to surrender herself and let fate decide what happens to her next, or if she was going to choose now, fight for her life to the very end even if it means that she would still be defeated?

She didn't know. Both of the choices had their ups and downs. But what choice doesn't? Either way, somebody's going to get hurt. Either she or them. The Gladers. She didn't want that. They were innocent in all of this. For all she could even know, she was probably a convict herself, that's why she got stuck in this place.

But.

Why? Why did she still want to fight? Why couldn't she do it? After all this time, she's still lost in her own story and to the world she was thrown in. And above it all, she didn't want to be alone. No matter how much cruel and desolate it was.

_Cruel. Desolate._

Something inside her head triggered. Something she hadn't known. It's like, a new memory had surfaced somewhere deep within her, but she couldn't find it in the vast array of questions and theories. And it was because him. Because he made her choose. And for the very first time, it felt like she had accomplished something. And that was with him.

And in that moment she chose.

However, that was not what had happened this time.

Everything was a blur after. It was so fast. She was there. She was right in front of him, already moving towards him. She had already taken a step. But right before she had to take another, they both heard it. The low growls from behind her.

Grievers.

One appeared directly behind her, and they didn't know where it came from. It just appeared out of thin air and jumped towards the Cliff, rolling and gnashing the ground with its incessant noise.

_No. Not again._ Gally had thought.

The arms and legs elongated from their limbs, extending as it reached out for her. And in the mess of it all, a few limbs came appearing out of nowhere as well, like a zombie horde trying to fit in through a door, moaning eerie sounds as they did so.

Gally took the opportunity to take her hand, her shock and screams had attracted more from behind him. Inside the Maze. But they were just noises as well. He didn't have the time. They have to make a run for it now if she could save her.

No. He _had _to.

A strong grip halted him from moving, her hands straining from his. He looked back and saw the Griever had grabbed her. She screamed again. There were of fear this time. It had mechanical limbs wrapping around her stomach, some type of goop oozing around her body. Gally tried to kick it out of the way and somehow, it did budge, but there were two more limbs that still wrapped her.

The Griever retaliated with a swift thrust of its tail, only being able to avoid it by a millisecond. Somehow, it was the only Griever that was attacking. The rest were only chanting and hollering like the two of them plus the Griever were in the middle of a Circle fight. And the Cliff was their arena.

Marie was trying to wriggle out of the grasp, but she was too small and weak to handle the Griever. Speed was her ally, but she couldn't use it if she was trapped herself.

There was another incoming limb. This time, it had long, jagged edges and the Griever slashed it horizontally. Gally tried to evade it, but he couldn't manage it in time. He was grazed in his arm and it sharply stung. He breathed out a short hiss, and didn't notice another one moving towards him.

It had pushed him away, sending him flying across the entrance of the labyrinth. Marie had called out to him but he was still groggy from the assault. When he had regained his senses, he saw her being slowly pulled towards the edge of the Cliff.

He got his feet back up and trotted across the field, seeing Marie reaching up to him, just like he did. Gally grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her, snagging her away from the monster. But it didn't budge. It was too strong for him.

"Gally! Don't let go…" She pleaded. There were tears forming in her eyes.

Jolted from the adrenaline, it was a command he had to oblige. He didn't. No matter how hard it was to anticipate what's going to happen next, he didn't. His grip was so hard, it pulsated red marks from her arm where he grabbed her. He was willing to do what it takes for her not to be separated from him. Marie. Gally. The Greenie. The Murderer.

Stress was pouring into him. This was probably the longest span of seconds in his life. It almost felt like hours, until he finally realized that his strength was failing. He held her by the arm with the graze. It was bleeding fast, and it was weakening him. He couldn't transfer to his other arm as hers were holding it tightly, and one slight loose of tension could be the end of it.

There was no hope. Gally was losing badly, and he didn't want that. He gritted his teeth as he poured out every ounce of his strength to pull her back…

Suddenly, the Griever again had swiftly stretched out a limb, a thin but very sharp material. It wound it's way towards him and slashed him diagonally through his chest. His eyes widened when he heard the buzzing in his ears. He couldn't hear her screaming.

The grip had faltered.

He fell down.

Time had slowed. He knew it. His senses had perceived it. He saw her being taken away to the hole filled with those shuck things. Her arms and feet squirming in the middle of the air as she tried her hardest to get out. But two more arms wrapped around her. And then four. And then more and more and more. Until slowly and utterly, she was being swallowed inside.

It was pure and utter horror.

Her legs had gone first. And then her torso, up to her left hand that dangled on her side. Sickly black veins started to crawl over her skin like webs, slowly creeping up to her neck, to her other arm and then to her face.

It was then and there that he saw the tears falling from her eyes. He had enough of that. He had seen her cry far too many times already and he couldn't see her hurt anymore. But it was there that it just made it all the more worse.

The separation.

The fear.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Time had still run too slow that he could barely comprehend it, but he had heard her say it.

The goo had engulfed her right hand, and in a snap, pulled it back to the dark blob inside. Her neck and face were what was left. Her head had already faced upwards, but still looking at him, fear in her eyes like she was about to be drowned.

She had sunk deeper now. Her neck was buried next and then the top of her head was trapped. It was that her forehead, then eyes, then nose were all covered, 'till she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I—"

Silence.

Then he screamed.

* * *

It was afternoon. The sun was already setting but the doors weren't closed. Yet.

Every Glader was waiting by the end of the South Door. Even Newt. Even Minho. Even Alby.

Apparently, there were some reports recently that Gally hadn't been attending to his stations all over afternoon. No one even saw him during lunch. When they searched through every nook and cranny of the Glade, they concluded that he was gone.

They even searched the entire Deadheads. Even to the grove Newt pointed out where Gally stayed often. But somehow, he noticed the hut he built disappeared. It had mysteriously vanished. Even the scraps and garbage. Newt swore he'd seen that a couple of days ago, before he had been busy tending to the Gardens.

_Maybe Gally'd destroyed it_. Newt thought beforehand.

Now they thought he must've gone to the Maze. That maybe, there was something that triggered in his Change and that he may have remembered something important.

It had been sure that Gally had been acting all strange recently, but there was a bit of looseness in him too. Newt noticed it. He wanted to know what had made him that way, and wanted to push through that looseness so he could be more open.

That was until he failed.

He could never know what made Gally tick like that. And he never will. Maybe some things are just best left unspoken and could be just left as to what it was.

"Look! Up ahead!" A Glader pointed.

Against the orange offset of the sunset sky, they saw a figure appear in the end of the hallway of the Maze. Tall. Limping.

Minho came dashing towards as if he knew who the figure was. Alby did too. Newt was the third and the last to follow.

It was him. Gally.

Halfway through, he stumbled to the ground. When Newt arrived, he saw Alby turned him around, facing the three of them.

He looked so much… _hurt._

There were two open wounds shown visibly in front of them: one on the arm, jagged and the blood that flown had already been clotted. Dirty too. The next one was a gash with a similar stroke on his flayed shirt. It was a long diagonal slash cut thin. It wasn't too fatal, but it must've stung like hell from the delicate paper-cut like shape.

There were other bruises too. Purple marks formed on his knuckles, another one from his chest and small cuts from various parts of his body. He was crazily messy too.

"What happened to you?" Alby questioned.

All Gally ever did was cough up a laugh.

And then, what shocked all of them, a tear shed.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He wheezed out. "Tell you what, I'll give you guys my story if you get me out of this place. I'm sick of this hell hole."

There was silence after as they did what they've been told. Alby carried him on one shoulder and Minho on the other. Newt was just in front of them in case the support falls. He looked up to the injured Glader and saw him staring blankly ahead, to the setting sun engulfing the field.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Newt asked one more time, just making sure.

Gally, broken out of his stupor, blinked and faced him. "Yeah. Never been better."

"Sure. Slap some face paint on and no one'll know the difference." Minho chided.

Gally made a short chuckle at that. But he didn't say anything anymore.

* * *

Pain. All there ever was, was pain.

He was so tired. So very tired.

His gaze again went straight towards the horizon. This day was the last day he would ever see _her _again. And he was so… broken.

He won't tell them about the exit. About the Cliff. To hell with everything; he didn't care anymore. Let them figure it out on their own. It's just a matter of time anyways.

She was truly gone now.

And so was he.

* * *

**A/N: All aboard the feels train. choo choo... *cries***

**As I've said, this chapter was supposed to be the ending. Or rather, the interlude that comes right after this, which was supposed to be the epilogue of the story... BUT! I have good news! The story's gonna extend a couple more chapters. I'm willing to bet there's around 4 chapters left, including the interlude, so yeah.**

**Again, for like the third time already, next chapter will be an interlude. It's gonna be really really short, and I'll have it up by the weekend. It will feature something... interesting. I'm also going to tell you in advance: It's going to be a time skip. And the rest of the chapters will contain a ton of time skips and a lot of mysteries. Just, bear with me on this one, I have a lot of things planned out so you better be tuning in! :3**

**Write a review if you have the time! I think I'm really gonna need some this time because this was a big turning point in the story and I wanna know how you guys are gonna react. :3**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, faves guys! It really means so much to me, like really, and I simply can't thank you guys enough for all the support you've been giving me. You guys rock so much :D**


	13. Interlude: The Beginning Of The End

**NTWCIS**

* * *

Interlude

The Beginning Of The End

* * *

Eight months. He counted the months by the Greenies. Seven of them had arrived. One was coming today.

It had already been eight whole months ever since that incident. Funny thing, really. Eight months had already passed but they were still stuck in this place. He didn't mind though. It was peaceful. It calmed him. Nothing could ever beat the fresh, artificial air in the Glade, as opposed to the whole wreckage of the world above them.

Still, it was just any other day. It was only somehow special because there would be another Greenie. Which means there would be a new voice added by the piles of it already, so what could be the difference?

Last Greenie was an annoying brat. Chuck. Chuckie? Whatever. He's a short, chubby fellow. Doesn't complain a lot, happy and giddy all the time. That's what annoyed him. He did various work for various Keepers, but he never lets him on the Builder's side. Somehow, the kid always threw him off his groove. But what other Glader doesn't?

And yeah. He had become a Keeper of the Builders for six months now. The previous one was stupid, going inside the Box by going down a rope. Now look what had gotten to him. A mark in the Graves.

Of course, over the course of the months, he also had changed. For better or worse, he didn't know. He was just a soulless outer shell nowadays anyways. Some say that he had been colder, others say that he was a little bit loose on the bolts. Most said that he was a mixture of both. He could socialize with people from time to time, but he was very cold when he was just not in the mood.

Gally also hadn't visited the Deadheads at all. He _never _(not rarely, but never) came there as somehow, it always puts him on the edge. Which he didn't like having feeling. So, in order to distract himself, he delved into his work more than any other Glader.

And he was here now, Keeper of the Builders, taller, more matured, stronger, probably one of the most respected and at the same time feared Glader the Glade had to offer.

But, it still felt that something was missing...

He fumbled through his pockets, finding a hard object and took it out. It was the very similar carving of a person riding a horse. He'd forgotten what it'd been called. Eight months of trying to forget somehow took its toll that way. Yet here he was, still reminiscing and trying to remember…

_No._

Before he could dismiss it away, a quick distraction caught his attention as the alarm started blaring.

It was time.

"Another Greenie, huh?" Newt, creepy stalker bastard as he was, snuck up from behind him and had startled him. "Sorry there, shank."

"Shuck it, Newt! Don't cha scare me like that!" He threw a lazy punch at him and Newt acted all hurt and confused.

They had their playful bouts for half a minute or so, all until the alarm had stopped and the Gladers stopped what they were doing and then proceeded to the Box.

"So, what do you think we'll be having today?" Newt chided as they walked together.

Gally shrugged. "I hope he's not like our old Greenie."

"Hey!" Chuck shouted, hearing what they just said.

The elevator made a loud crank as the Box stopped to the top, and then the double door slowly expanded. It grated, revealing the light inside the darkness and the boy who had been covering his face by the exposure of sunlight.

"Look at that shank."

"How old is he?"

"Looks like a klunk in a t-shirt."

"_You're_ the klunk, shuck-face."

"Dude, it smells like _feet _down there!"

"Hope you enjoyed your one-way trip, Greenie."

"Ain't no ticket back, bro."

Gally, going through the commotion, pushed his way towards the crowd and then looked at the newcomer.

He recognized him.

"_Are you ready for this?"_

_This time it was a voice of a teenager, a boy. Scared, worried, but had still maintained his composure. He knew him. His face was clear as day. That young boy who always came out on top. The ace. The prodigy. The boy who would save them all._

_No._ He thought.

He couldn't trust him anymore. Actually, there's no one to trust anymore.

Not when he was part of WICKED.

Gally jumped below, landing on the wobbly elevator as dust puffed out from all around. There were a few other things too. Barrels and nondescript supplies that looked like it was prodded by this guy. He already disliked him by doing just that.

He bent on one knee, harshly gazing at the person who was part of something that destroyed him on the inside. This boy must've been laughing when he saw her being dragged away from him. How the look on his face as Gally howled in pain never seeing her again.

And now, it was his turn to laugh at him.

He was here. In the Glade. WICKED abandoned him. And now the Creators will abandon all of them.

All hope was lost.

Gally smirked. "Day one, Greenie. Rise and shine."

* * *

**A/N: Yep! I did it! I have finally managed to fit my story to TMR (or at least, I think so, lol). And at least things are now explained why Gally is such a prick to Thomas and how he got stung and other things (or at least, again, in my opinion, lol) **

**Don't worry, I will not destroy the book's plotline. However, I will try incorporate the elements found in my story to TMR and explain Gally's perspective to his whereabouts when he uh... was "out of the picture" and the... *ahem* ending of TMR. So, yeah.**


	14. WICKED Memorandum Logs

Reply to Guest (i'm also assuming Guest 1 and 2 are the same): Well, Gally _did _kinda asked her to stay, and she actually said yes, but you know, the Griever happened. :\ And actually, in my early drafts, I planned that Marie would say the "I love you" to Gally but I dunno... my mind said that they both should play it cool even though they knew they were going to be separated sooner or later. Damn you miiinddd!

and thank you for loving it sooooo much! and your idea is not that bad actually, if only everything wasn't panned out in my (again) mind for this story, I would've done exactly that, memory wipe and all. But I don't know. I got another thing in store for Marie, and I hope it would be just as awesome as what you suggested :D . And thank you again ! I was really aiming for the "fitting perfectly" thing and it's good to know that I nailed that too :) As for ending it in Cliffies, did I end it in a cliffhanger last time? Lol. I really thought the ending was okay-okay for me :)) can't win them all can't we?

Reply to Clever Name: I'm sorry for the cruel punishment, lol. I did not intend to hurt you THAT much, just a smidge ;) but yeah, I was also aiming for that emotion from my readers... you know, that angsty emo all hope is lost thingy, because I think that was what Gally was thinking during those times, especially when he remembered that the outside world is blown into smithereens. And now included the fact that Marie was shipped out of the Glade, made him so much broken than he already was. Don't worry though, I won't make him like that anymore, but unfortunately, we wouldn't see both of them in this chapter, as I have planned something for my induced hiatus. :3

* * *

Chapter 10

W.I.C.K.E.D Memorandum Logs and Private Messages

* * *

WICKED Memorandum, Date 230.28.21, Time 14:31

To: Associates

From: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Re: Implementations of course actions on the breach

There had been an infiltration from a band of mercenaries called the "Right Arm" who tried to attack the facility and attempted disposure of the Phase 1 project. Rest assured that the problem at hand had been handled with delicately. Thankfully, no Subjects have been compromised at the incident and the end results are stable.

However there was one problem that have eluded our grasp, and it would seem that this was their primary objective all along. A teenage girl who was part of this band had successfully stolen some of our medical equipment needed for the Wiping and entered the Restricted Area. She had somehow escaped through the Hole of the Griever Station and made her way through corridor C, which later she found Subject A7, also known as Gally, who responded to her and assisted her back into the Glade. It was also observed that the girl had used a re-modified Swipe on her. The Wiping Program had been altered completely in so that we could not Control her, but everything else, including the use of Telepathy and the memory wipe, was accessible.

It is unfortunate that we cannot force the infiltrator out of the Glade due to the circumstances of the Variables, so I'm going to advise a scheduled meeting later at Closing Time so surveillance would be less efficient.

Also, please be reminded that there would be a background check on all personnel including the Variables, especially to the girl effective immediately after this message has been disseminated. It would be regarding some instances to ensure that the Program shall not be hindered in any way like what had happened today.

**(PS) **

.

WICKED Memorandum, Date 230.28.27, Time 20:09

To: Associates

From: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Re: New Variable

Regarding the issue earlier, the board and the Subjects have concluded to assign the infiltrator, code-named "Marie" as she called herself, as a Variable to the cause. We have surveyed A7 with the New Variable and observed that her objectives were mutual to our benefit. However, if she so ever steps foot inside the Maze, please be advised to apprehend her immediately. Also, let the records show that Subject A2 proposed this idea and that this interlude will only contain a few changes on the plan without completely reversing the finality of it. Phase One would still continue at any rate, with barely a few more months from now we will initialize the final Variable. With the help of the New Variable, we hoped we could get information from Subject A7's readings along the way to further advance ourselves on the Project. Also, Subject A7 would still undergo every process that was assigned to him; this occurrence shall not change any plans whatsoever regarding said Subject, so any commencement of the exercises should be notified to the superiors immediately.

We hope that you would cooperate with us during these times.

**(PS) **

.

Private Message, Date 231.1.07, Time 7:58

To: Board of Directors

BCC: Chancellor Group

From: Ava Paige, Head Chancellor

Re: New Variable participation

It would seem that the Variable change of the subject named "Marie" had delayed some of the aspects we needed for Subject A7. In order to remedy the situation, we have intended the use of our weather device to change her survival conditions. Subject A7 had responded well and we are assured that everything will plan out smoothly.

Also, we have checked every other information we could get from her, and we are pleased to announce that the New Variable is actually _Immune_. We are already checking our databases for this person as to how we've made this error, and I myself would be the bearer of the error committed. Her vital signs showed that she could be perfect for a Subject B candidate, and it is a loss that we couldn't grant access to her capabilities because of the re-modified Wipe in her systems.

There had also been confirmed suspicions about the New Variable, but no further evidence have been placed. Also, there are plans to render another Subject as to see if she would react to any of the Variables, but it would require another month's extension of the Final Variable. It has been decided that we shouldn't go through such process as time would've been of essence. Further delaying our deadline would induce more risks to the Project, and the Cure is just over the horizon.

In any case, we would like to see further changes from these Variables that the New Subject had made. If she is rendered futile however, we will intend to apprehend her as soon as possible. Be it outside the Glade or not.

**(PS)**

.

WICKED Memorandum, Date 231.5.19, Time 22:52

To: Associates, Griever Control Program

From: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Re: Results on A7 Changing and Request from New Variable

We are very pleased to say that Subject A7 had responded perfectly to the process. The Changing was believed to be successful and the end results are expected. It is best to say that we would still be continuing the Final Phase as planned. We are ever thankful by the support of the New Variable in the process; his responses are very well predicted and it had brought the Changing to him with high results.

And so in return, we would grant her request for extraction without to Subject A7's knowledge and for the safe passage throughout the Maze (see file video sent Date 231.5.19 Time 18:48). When the time comes, it is safe to say that we finally devised a plan to extract the New Variable without compromising the Subjects in the Area. We would manage a light use of our devices planned for Phase Two since the Variable and the Subject involved will not participate in that event, so it is safe to say that involving the two of them in it will not detriment the others' Variables in any way.

However, we would like to rule out one request as per reason of an incredible amount of information we could receive if we play out a Variable for both of them. There are risks involving it, but the end results are expected to be the same. Whichever the case maybe, the New Variable would be safely extracted from the Area. By force if it means to.

Request time is 11:00 tomorrow. We would like to advise all G.C.P.'s to be on full alert on those times. The Variables are unstable, but we need those information. Also, evaluation of the Subjects is a _must_ after the experiment.

**(PS)**

.

WICKED Memorandum, Date 231.5.20, Time 20:19

To: Associates

From: Ava Paige, Chancelor

Re: Extraction for New Variable

It is safe to conclude that the extraction went by safely. However, we did not expect such cataclysmic results for Subject A7's responses during the initiation of the plan. Because of the New Variable's unpredictability issues, we did not believe that she would still like to remain with Subject A7 and in the Area, and I regret to say that we had to take her by force and had done several minor injuries on the Subject.

But in light of the news, we are very pleased to say that we have received a whole 3% of gathered data from that Variable experiment and it should be put into good use for our Phase Two of the Project. We had also confirmed that Subject A7's responses to this girl were astronomical that we could even compare it to Subject A2 and A1. Even strong enough to host telepathy from the bond between the two of them.

We would never expect this end results from Subject A7 and the New Variable. Personally, I would even call it a blessing. Without her participation, our end results wouldn't have been as fruitful as we carefully predicted it to be.

We also hope that these two persons would be subjected into a different type of experiment soon. Information such as these is crucial to our discovery for the Cure, and it would be a great loss if we don't get to use our resources as they should be.

Regardless, the final Phase of the New Variable is complete. We have gathered enough data already and we are ever thankful for her cooperation in our Project. She is ready to be extracted towards HQ after a few hours and she would be staying there for the time being.

**(PS)**

.

Private Message, Date 231.8.04, Time 13:10

To: Ava Paige, Chancellor

From: Ender Newman, Disaster and Discipline Committee (D&amp;DC)

Re: "Marie" Variable issues

As per request, we have secured her a place inside WICKED HQ and assisted to her living conditions. She shall be well fed and properly handled until you deem fit. However, you are right. She was not fully cooperating with us even if we have explained to her that she was not to be harmed. D&amp;DC have been requesting to extract the re-modified Wipe to her and to be inserted with another one so that she would cooperate and to inject her with the Changing serum when the final Phase of Subject A7 will arrive.

.

Private Message, Date 231.8.04, Time 13:20

To: Ender Newman, D&amp;DC

From: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Re: Re: "Marie" Variable issues

No. Please do not extract the re-modified Wipe to her or change any memory or psychological aspect in her mind. We want her in full capacity during the final Phase of Subject A7 lest his growing suspicion of us will hinder the whole Project. Controlling him in this stage would be highly unstable, and we would like his cooperation as well as hers so that we could not affect their progress in the process. We would only use that to him if in case he would not participate in his Final Phase and that reason only.

Please do understand the delicateness of the situation. These two are very well bonded with each other over the New Variable's stay within the Glade. Compromising one or both of them will render every progress we've made from them obsolete. As such, so is the final product we need: the Cure.

.

WICKED Memorandum, Date 232.1.04, Time 13:17

To: Associates

From: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Re: Subject A2 Arrival

Subject A2 have arrived the Glade safely and with the Wipe in check. All supplies and goods requested are accounted for. The Final Variable for Phase One will initialize approximately 3-7 days from now, and survival rate will reach critical. All other Variables in place, including A7's Changing.

We would also be expecting A7's Final Phase soon. It is in this Phase that we should consider everything very seriously. Please remind all other personnel if there are important notifications that needed to be assessed and actions for it will be taken immediately.

It is also in this Phase that we would not entertain any failures and wrong experimentations. We are going to be very strict in this matter, as everything is already set in motion and we could only see the results as a success. Any repercussions will be treated with immense discipline.

**(PS)**

.

WICKED Memorandum, Date 232.1.16, Time 21:57

To: Associates

From: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Re: Subject A7's Final Phase commencement

At around 12:30 in the afternoon, Subject A7 was reportedly seen entering inside the South Gate and into the Maze. It was around half an hour until he arrived at the Cliff. We don't know what his intentions were, but we found this the right time to apprehend him then and there.

After the successful attempt, we have now Subject A7 without compromising the other Subjects and he is currently in his room right now taking his rest. I will be attending to his questions and inquiries personally should he wake up. For the time being, I will not be entertaining any messages so please do so after the interrogation. Also, I would be the one convincing him of his last two objectives inside the Glade, and in turn, he should be taken into HQ for further experimentations.

If you have further questions about Subject A7, please do not hesitate to ask, but like I've said, I will only entertain them after everything's done.

Thank you and good day.

**(PS)**

* * *

After every message Ava Paige wrote, there was a short postscript sign that always said:

Please do realize that the matter at hand will not stray us from the path of knowledge and power. Expecting things such as these are like the Variables we hand to them every day. No matter how challenging this task is set upon us, remember that WICKED is always _good _and that all of what we do here will bring us the hope we can establish for the future of our mankind.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I would deeply apologize for my unannounced hiatus. i hope that this chapter would be enough for you, lovelies.**

**Anyways! Time and time again, and I would never tire of it, I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed, followed, faved, or just plain read the story and still continuing in doing so! I love you guys and you guys are the best! :D**

**Also, like Ava said, if you have further questions about the story (since I'm basically Ava of this story), please do not hesitate to write it on a PM or in a review! :3 **

**Love ya guys ! :D**


	15. Conversation in a White Room

Reply to Clever Name: Thank you! and here I present to you my latest chapter, I hope you read this by the time you get back from wherever you came lol.

* * *

Chapter 11

Conversation in a White Room

* * *

Gally had woken up again, like getting up from a sea of water, breathing and panting for air as sweat beaded from the top of his forehead. He woke up with a white buzz in his ear and haziness from his eyesight. His head pounded like hell; he couldn't think straight. He also felt rotten, sick. If anything, he would've throw up his insides if there were something in it, but he hadn't eaten for days.

When senses came to, everything became clear again.

And at the same time, all the more confusing.

He was in a room. A very white room. And it was cold. The only thing he could hear was the spring from his bed when he moved and the quiet hum of an air cooler somewhere. He also noticed he was wearing white overalls as well as a pair of slippers lying on the concrete _metal _floor. He observed his surroundings, obviously concluding to himself that he wasn't in the Glade anymore, no.

He wasn't anywhere anymore.

Gally looked up to see that he was surrounded by metal walls behind, to his sides and then a transparent glass wall right in front of him. There was a table in the room as well. Monitors were also hovered all around him— he noticed one of them displayed a black and white video playing continuously. Or maybe it wasn't, he didn't know. It was overlooking the trees below a series of buildings and a massive wall— the Glade. More so, Homestead.

There were other videos as well. Some of which were near the four Gates/entrances, then others were just skittering off the vines or against the walls. He then recognized that they were the Beetle Blades. The one that spied on them inside the Glade.

_So this is how they observed us._

Gally got off from bed, wore the slippers and rolled up his sleeves. He never felt comfortable with his forearm covered. He always preferred feeling the cold/warmness of the air prickling the hairs of his skin. He could somehow tell if the place was safe that way or not. And this place made him shudder in anxiousness.

He then approached the table sprawled with papers, only realizing that this place seemed very familiar to him. Something that he already knew before he got sent to the Glade. Like, flashes of his memories that was forgotten some time ago.

_A room. Cold. White walls. Concrete. Screens floated all over the place. Looking. Watching. There was a bed, then an end table. Across was a medium-sized desk scattered with papers. He walked slowly towards it, seeing the drawings from some of them._

_Blueprints._ _Designs. Tests..._

When he scrolled through the papers, slowly he began to remember how everything came to be.

WICKED.

The Changing.

Thomas. Yes. Thomas.

Gally remembered what the Greenie had done after the first few days. How he'd won the Glader's hearts by being all friendly but at the same time so very curious about the world around him. How he'd become the hero of the day but also the one who broke the number one rule inside the Glade, and that was to never go outside the Glade unless he's a Runner.

He even have thought Alby and Minho were goners too, but somehow, the three of them made it out alive the next day. On top of all that, the new kid also had brought down a Griever. A shucking _Griever_. He was _nominated _to become a Keeper just _because _of that. While Gally spent months and months of arduous training only to do what he did_once_.

Of course that had bothered him. Very much. He didn't expect life inside the Glade would become so fast-paced after the Greenie arrived and then that everything they had already established went downhill from there. How all the laws they formed were ruined in just a snap of a finger the moment the Greenie began asking those questions. How it was so _unfair _that Thomas got to be treated like a king while Gally was being overshadowed with all the glory.

He wasn't jealous about what happened to Thomas, he just didn't trust him, 'is all. He_knew _him. He was part of WICKED, and it sure as hell had sent up red flags all around— but how can he explain it to them? What, that Gally just _remembered_ him while he'd undergone the Change? The evidence wasn't concrete enough, added the fact that Thomas was revered to be some kind of savior made it hard to pin it out on him.

And when the Gathering came, it was the only time Gally had to speak out about the new Glader without trying to add more confusion to them. He tried persuading the Keepers that he shouldn't be trusted. Yes, granted that the Greenie had made an incredible feat inside the Maze, but what of it? They ain't seeing the bigger picture. There were worse things out there than a stupid Griever. Much, much worse. Even Ben got sent off to the Maze _because _of remembering it when he got stung, and here he was, the only person alive who _knew _what was happening outside the Maze.

But they failed to understand. There was nothing he could do because everyone was pretty much against him. He even threatened Thomas for it, but Minho was there to defend him, and Gally was humiliated in the process. In bitter shame, he parted the Gathering with a death sentence:

"Whatever you came here for— I swear on my life I'm gonna stop it. Kill ya if I have to."

And he was gone.

He ran inside the Maze, abandoning the Glade, Newt, Minho, hope, everything. He raced towards the Cliff, not daring to shout WICKED into letting him be taken, but he just stood there, looking beyond the clouded horizon, eyeing at nothing; _begging _the Creators to end all this nonsense and just get on with it.

And his prayers were answered. And just like a flicker of a candle, he was knocked out.

Looking back at it now, he didn't know what he was thinking running inside the Maze like that. How Minho was right that Gally was a hypocrite himself. How they told Thomas that he broke every rule inside the Glade, and yet_he _was the one who broke _everything_ way before the shuck of a Greenie came along. But why did Gally _do _that? Why did he reason with all those people, and yet he still got blamed for everything? And why was no one helping him out?

Thoughts started to riddle in his head and he needed to get away from it. He needed someone to talk to… He needed…

No.

Remembering all those things brought him back to the white room again. The place was exactly like how he'd left it. The memory was coming back to him now, but others were still vague. Yes. He remembered that.

The only difference now were the papers that were supposedly sprawled, were now stacked against each other, about a quarter of a foot tall, and lain neatly with four more others. _Neatly organized. _Succumbed a thought inside Gally's head. He picked up a sheet or two and saw some notes here and there from his works. Things that made him shudder as to why he did all of this, but like what he had promised to himself, he shouldn't ask anymore questions.

When he scrolled deeper, he eventually noticed there were some papers that weren't of blueprints and data.

They were memorandums. Messages. Announcements. Dates.

Gally carried the stack of paper and sat them on top of the bed, silently reading through everything as he carried on one paper after another.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

He took in a short breath while he tried to sink everything in. _How could this be? _He thought.

_Marie._

It took all ounce of his self-control to withstand himself from all the emotions. It's been a long time since he'd mention that name; too long a time when everything was much simpler back when there were no Thomas or WICKED. It was just him and her, inside the shaded forest, hidden from all eyes in a world that wasn't theirs. At peace. Safe.

Only it really wasn't.

When trouble came, they were both each other's anchors. Whether he realized or not. Him when she was sick and needed tended for, and her surviving all those days he was absent from her presence. The memories were seeping back one by one, cherishing every moment of what he remembered.

She was his anchor at that time. And he was hers.

Gally didn't understand at first, but this was really it. _Her _story. In all these papers. But it wasn't enough. There were still questions that needed answering, but at least he was close— _really _close on finding out on who she really was. And these… "Right Arms" can tell him where she came from. And how was she _Immune_— from what, he didn't know, but the information were a start.

But then, as if someone already knew that he was already finished reading, a flicker of light appeared across the glass door. He craned his neck, looking into the obscure light, only realizing it was forming a projection of a lady in a very white, corporate dress. Her face looked a little bit old, around early 40's maybe, but she had the look of wisdom in her age, accompanied by an eerie sense of formality in her posture. The back of her auburn hair was wrapped slickly into a bun, flickering because of the projection.

She looked at him directly, arms behind her back as she stood in a very demeaning position. Her eyes were off as the static can only give a proper lighting. He also noted that there was an imprint on her dress right above her chest; an insignia that he was all too familiar with. He knew it.

She was a Creator— no, WICKED.

"You…" Gally made a low, blood-curdling growl.

"It appears that you recognize the image." She said, her voice sounding way off as well. It sounded so mechanical, monotonous. Or perhaps, that was the way she spoke to everyone. He didn't know. All he knew was this was it. A God who had been playing with their strings all this time had appeared right in front of him. "It is also re-assuring to see you too, A7." She continued in a shallow tone.

"The name's Gally." He spat.

It took a small moment before the projection replied back. "You are named after a renowned astronomer and philosopher, that information is what I know of. But it is only a moniker called by your peers inside the Glade." The projection flickered exactly two times before she could say something again. "You are no longer inside the Glade."

Gally made a 'tch' sound. "Tell me something I don't know." He then proceeded to head back to the bed as if he had lost interest.

The figure looked at him blankly. "I'm quite impressed as to how you can cope with information. Very well then, I am Chancellor Ava Paige, and I will be the one directing you to your remaining tasks inside the Glade."

He then half-turned. "What do you mean _tasks_?"

"I'm only inquired to tell you if you're willing to cooperate."

Gally then fully turned again and pointed at her. "You're WICKED. How could I even _tr__ust _you, let alone do what you want? I _know_ shuck." He paused and then walked across the room in front of the glass again. "You_made _me this way."

Ava made a pause, just enough to raise tension in the air. And then she spoke.

"Playback file video two-three-one-dot-five-dot-nineteen. Time, eighteen forty-eight."

Gally didn't know what she was talking about, all until he heard a voice behind him.

_Bzzt_. _"I don't know if you can hear me or if you're watching or anything at all, but don't fly away."_ Surprise filled him to the core. He looked behind him and saw the largest monitor playing a video.

It was her. It was _Marie_.

"_I need to talk to... you."_ _Bzzt. _

He was confused at first, and then began to realize that this was surely the time when he came to her sometime after he woke up from his Changing. The voice, it shattered him as there was nothing he could do but stare and listen at it like it was the most valuable object he had and he _lost _it. He _lost _her.

"_I have a request. And I think both of us will benefit from this so let me make it easy for you."_

_Bzzt. "I'm offering myself as a trade. You get me because I know that I'm a danger to… whatever it is that you're doing. In exchange, you're only to make sure of my safety, which means no Grievers, no parlor tricks, no anything. And of course, the discretion of it to __all__ the Gladers. Including Gally."_

In the video, Gally could see she was already wiping a tear. It broke him seeing her like that and he wanted to do something to wipe it away, yet she just continued on like he wasn't there at all. Because in reality, he really wasn't.

"_My reasons are my own. And you don't have to come to the Glade with a Griever or something to message me back. If I don't see Gally tomorrow morning, then I'll assume that you've accepted the deal. If not, I'll never attempt anything like this again and forget I even said anything. I don't know how you'll do it. Keep him asleep. If he's already awake, make him work; make him busy or something. You're the Creators. I trust that you have something you can do there."_ _Bzzt._

That sarcastic remark in the last sentence made him proud of her. For being so brave at mouthing the Creators like that. And somehow at the same time sad, for he didn't expect Marie to throw him off like that. She said that like it was _easy _for her to say it. How, if he would've ever do it, he would find it very hard to tell her off if he was put in the situation.

But the video carried on.

"_I'm going to the South Door if I don't change my mind. 11 maybe? I don't have a watch here but I'm going to assume a time right before the Gladers go to lunch."_

The video still played. She was just crouching there, staring at the camera, wet tears enveloping in her eyes. There was an unbelievable amount of time that went by, and yet the record only played for five minutes. She had her haunches down, her knees together and her arms lain on top of it. She then ducked down and covered herself. And the video still played. It was a minute or two had passed until she spoke again, thankful that the insect was still there to observe her some more.

Because what she said next nearly killed him.

"_Gally."_

She was now looking straight at the camera— looking directly _at_ him through the video. It's as if she actually called him then and there. Her eyes were somehow bored into his. Big blue electronic eyes from the monitor met with small green ones.

"_If somehow you've seen this and…" _She paused, shaking her head, as if she said something wrong. _"All I'm asking for is that you forgive me. I know what it may seem that what I'm doing makes no sense at all, but in the long run you'll see it. I have faith that you do."_

She then made that beckoning sad smile, one that made his heart clench in remorse. He had always prayed that he would never see her face like that ever again. How she was masking every sorrow she had for herself and hiding it with a fake smile. It sounded so unsettling. _Unjust_.

He wanted to see her truly happy. That smile that wasn't brimming with tears of sadness. But of pure joy.

"_I'm sorry Gally. I really am."_

"I've already forgiven you." Gally replied, not promising she would reply to that. After all, he was only talking to a recording. But the way her eyes were glinting felt like she was all real. Like she was really listening to him. How the pause was right in the moment for him to speak to her.

"Don't worry. Wherever you are, I'll come for you."

And just like that, video Gally appeared at a distance in the edge of the screen. He heard himself call out to her and the excited gasp that escaped from her lips as she turned. She stood up immediately and came barging for the video him, wrapping him in a tight embrace and him doing it back.

"See? I always do." He smiled at the screen, as he stared for another moment to reminisce the reunion they had over that day.

And then the screen flickered off.

He turned to the chancellor now.

"It would seem that I am right about my theory between the two of you." Ava said, making Gally listen in intent. "You two could make a very good pair. Why, if only we could control her, we could definitely send her to Group B. And you and one other pair would be tested for Phase Three."

"What are you talking about?" He glared daggers at the hologram.

"Unfortunately, it is of classified information. One that may deem unfit if I tell you right now." She then tied her hands together as if she was in business proposition mode. "However, there is still that request that is asked of you."

He snorted. "Ha! Like I would ever make a deal with you."

The hologram made a twitched frown. "I was expecting you to say that. Which is why I've come to share to you valued information. Something of which you'll be interested in." Ava paused, Gally glaring at her carefully, and then she continued.

"We have in custody Subject Marie."

Gally's eyes widened in shock. And then, as if in pure instinct, he stomped towards his cell door and banged it with his fists, screaming at the hologram. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"She is very well safe, that I assure you. However, if you do not accept this request— this _favor_, then her safety might be endangered."

"Are you… you're _blackmailing _me?" He said in a low whisper.

"We never intend to hurt her. From what our information tells us, we need _both _of you alive. But if at least one of you is considered obsolete, then the purpose of our experiments will be forfeit. Which means so is your use." She reasoned.

_Experiments_. He thought. _And then what, put us all in a garbage bag after they're done?_

"You're sick. We are not some rats you could put in a maze." _And yet, you very well did_. He added in his mind.

"It is for the cause." She promptly said. "Do you want everyone to get better? Do you want to see a world rise up from its ashes and rebuild ourselves of a nation once destroyed?"

"A world that _you_ created." He spat.

"A world that has order and sovereignty." She retorted. "But it comes with sacrifice."

She then unclasped her hands but then she brought it to her back. This time, her posture was a bit more stern and serious. "In any case. I trust that you'll do it." She continued in saying.

Gally didn't answer back. He just glared at her menacingly and refused to speak. His silence was her answer though. It was a great big stubborn _no_.

"Let me just make one thing clear here." This time, there was a hint of something in her voice. Annoyance, irritation. This meant that the results of what she's doing now was not of her expectations. That Gally should've said yes. But he didn't. It's impossible for him to do it. Not when he knew what they'd done to Marie and the others inside the Glade.

But, as if in slow motion, she then hovered her hands in a sway. It was as if by pure coincidence, the monitors around him blinked and changed screens with just a magical wave of her hand.

He looked around and saw every single detail about him. He saw his picture, a small placard he held in a hand. There were other bits of information there as well, like "Subject A7" and "Gally" and "WICKED". Some other screens displayed walls of texts. Bio. Personal informations. Personality ticks. Some history logs. Even proficiencies and lack thereof.

In front of him displayed his vital signs. Blood type. Blood pressure. Heart rate. Seeing it now made his own heart race and the one in the screen also blipped up in speed as well. Somehow, he knew that the monitors weren't just tricks they had in store for him. This one was real.

They practically _knew _everything there is to know about him.

"It's not the only thing we can do." With a swift flick of her wrists, the screen in front of him changed with some kind of frequency signal. There were waves curving up and down a middle line. The header placed on top said in bold letters,

**Subject A7**

**Brain Frequency**

"We can also emit a small wavelength into your brain, signals that were pre-programmed into our systems that will respond to whatever was put in it." She continued.

Gally thought for a second, and then absorbed what she said. "Like… mind control?"

The smile she formed made him shudder in fear. "Request for mental link between Subject A7 and New Variable, Code AP1496."

Before Gally could even comprehend what she just said, his head pulsed a vibrating buzz. He suddenly covered his ears to lessen the screeching, only to figure out that the vibrations didn't come from the outside of his head, but the _inside_.

He convulsed into the ground and then screamed in pain. It felt as if his brain had turned into mush. There were white noises grating in his drums that felt like his ears were going to bleed from the volume. And then the scratching noises, static. It made disgruntled voices that were _forcing_ to get inside his head.

_G..lly…_

It was so weird. It was like someone was trying to get into his head, but his body wouldn't allow it. It's _fighting _over it. And he's losing. Badly.

There was another migraine. It's as if a machine had started somewhere in the back of his mind and went full throttle, making him hyper-aware of everything around him. The blinding light. The white noises. The cold metal floor prickling the hairs on his skin. He needed this to stop. It was so much painful.

_Gaall…yy!_

The scratching voice was distant. Familiar. But very distant. The voice was there, and he could hear it, but at the same time, it wasn't. It was his name being called out, a faded and yet somehow disconcerting sound echoing somewhere behind him.

And then. It was all clear.

_Gally! _

* * *

He shot up, looking at the cell around him. He was called. A voice called to him.

It was her.

The pain in his head was still there, but it had somehow numbed the moment when he heard that voice. He looked around again, seeing the Chancellor staring at him with her arms crossed and a glint of anticipation in her eyes. Like she was expecting something he didn't know.

_Gally! Gally!_

He whipped his head behind him, the voice sounded clearly from there, but all he saw were the screens that had been shut off maybe during his harrowing of pain.

_Gally! Oh thank God you're alright…_

There was no doubt about it.

It was her. Marie.

And her voice. She sounded so scared.

"Where are you?!" He shouted, looking at the ceiling, to the floors, then to the walls.

"She can't hear you that way." Ava interrupted. "Focus on your mind. She is there. _Think _like you're speaking to her. That's all there is to it."

Gally didn't trust her advice, for all he knew this could be another trick coming from WICKED. But her voice straining and struggling inside him made it so much believable. That was really her. He knew. The emotion in her voice was all too real for it _not _to exist.

And she was in pain.

Instincts came the better for him as he closed his eyes, trying to _feel _his thoughts on her; trying to form an image of her that was long forgotten. Her raven-black hair. Her gem-blue eyes. Even if he was shooting randomly to the dart board. He actually didn't know _what _to do. The advice the Chancellor gave was very vague. There's no instruction manual to read on, but all he can do was take a crash course at it.

In a moment, he tried calling out to her.

_Marie._

Silence. _Maybe it didn't work? _He thought.

Then, as if out of nowhere, there came a tiny gasp coming from his mind that shocked him.

_Gally? Where are you? _

_I don't know._ He was about to say a few more in addition to that, but it seemed that he's been struggling on how to form those words inside his head.

"Exceptional." Ava commented.

Gally looked at the projection defiantly, but then focused his thoughts again to the person he _really _wanted to talk to.

_Are you alright?_

Another shot of migraine went through him again. He could feel the pounding of his heartbeat in his head. He knew she was in pain, that she was hurt somehow. WICKED will definitely pay for this. But still, despite of the pain he could feel, her voice was still surprisingly soothing and calm.

_Listen, Gally… Whatever they're saying to you, don't do it. I trust you on this._

_But they—_

It was hard for him to keep up. He didn't know how could she do that. She blurted out so many words inside his brain and yet all he could do was strain some for her. What if they were also in on this? Did they know what they were talking about? When Ava remarked his situation, it confused him. And his gut told him it wasn't good.

_Marie… _He called out in his head again. It was all he could say right now, his head even though had numbed, couldn't take anymore beating.

_I'm fine, Gally… I don't have enough time to talk to you, but just listen alright?_

_I will. _He said in thought with a little more determination this time.

In a pregnant pause that seemed like forever, it was her voice in his head that flowed him back in time again.

_You're not the bad guy in this story, Gally_. _You never are._

There was another silence. And this time it stayed.

The ringing in his head was gone. It disappeared the moment he heard nothing but the thrum of the air cooler chilling the room. And then he felt exhaustion. Every muscle in his body, especially his brain, had ached all over, making him collapse to the floor with his knees bent and knuckles balancing him as he gathered his bearings. It's as if though his adrenaline was the only thing that kept him pumped up from... the telepathy thing, and now he was all but tired.

"What… did you do to me?" His voice was hoarse and dry now as his breaths fogged up the floor.

"I only proved my point. What we do here is of dire importance and everything should not be taken lightly." Her firm gaze held his in a way that she was trying to convey something important, but he didn't care. "One way or another, you _will_ do it, but I personally suggest you submit willingly to avoid any further distractions."

"And if I don't?" Gally asked in question.

"Then we will force you. As we could control the mental link as well as other things." She said bluntly.

Thinking about it, there was no point of it all. What he understood from her was that he either does it or he _does _it. He had no choice in that matter. And what he was supposed to do was of utmost importance. It's like, he's the _only _person who could do it. But then what's the difference between him and some other guy? Why couldn't they do it instead?

"What would I do, then?" He asked, finally sitting towards the bed as he rubbed the back of his neck from the sores, her eyes searching his for something. Something he didn't know.

And then she spoke.

"You're going to go back and warn them about the outside world. I trust that you already know what lies out there, don't you?"

"And then the second one?"

"What you are subjected to do." Her voice cool and calm despite her aura of intimidation coming off from her. "You are going to kill Thomas."

Gally stilled in his seat, somehow freezing at the word "subjected" and then the words "kill Thomas". Thomas. Him. Now, he didn't want _anything _that involved murdering people, but why him? Of all the people to kill, why that shuck?

"What does _he_ have to do with anything?" He asked, though he was trying to extract information as many as he could, not just by his curiosity.

She linked her hands in front of her again. "I'm afraid that's another classified information."

"Then what makes you think I would kill him if he ain't got nothin' to be guilty about?"

"You wouldn't do it?"

He cringed. Gally didn't know. If he didn't, he's going to hurt somebody in the process. If he did, it's just the same. He couldn't get out of the situation unless there was a way out of this prison, but judging from what he saw althroughout this time, it seemed that escape was deemed to be impossible.

"Just tell me now, it's either yes or a no." She urged.

"Just wait goddammit!" He snapped at her. "Shuck, don't you think it's hard for someone to pick from those choices!?"

She paused in silence, not even showing a glint of mockery in her face the way Gally had spoken to her. Ava didn't spoke after that, and she just waited patiently. It looked like she wasn't going to leave him in thinking, which made it all the more pressure. The hologram still flickered, dimming the place with its light.

He didn't know what to do. Every choice offered to him leads at least one life done for. It was just that. It was either Thomas or Marie.

The answer was pretty easy; he didn't even have to stutter his choice if that was placed before him.

But in the very end, Gally was still a conscious person. He didn't want blood on his hands. Even though he threatened Thomas exactly that, doesn't mean he was going to do it because he was _told _to. And he didn't want to do it for the reason that Marie would still be safe. For all he know, it might be another plot WICKED had been devising again, but he couldn't assume that either. Of course, he still wanted see Marie again, but how can he assure that?

He thought of other things, a plan maybe, but he was stuck in this prison— no, his room, but not anymore. He couldn't do anything inside this place. All he could was follow their orders and maybe, just maybe, hope for something when everything was over.

But would there be something good that can come out of this?

No. There was nothing. Time was running out. If he couldn't manage a decision, they'll… do things to him. _Force _him if they have to, and he was left no choice. He didn't know what they were planning, but he's certain that they'll be expecting results. Regardless of his choice.

But what good could even happen if all the roads point to one direction?

Gally didn't want to do it. He didn't want to make a choice. Nothing _good _will ever come out in the end of that road. One of them _will _die. He was just another puppet to WICKED's schemes. He was the bullet, and they were the gun.

_You were right, Marie. I'm no bad guy. But I certainly ain't no hero either._ Gally thought. Maybe hoping that she'll respond to that. But there was no more thrum in his head that told him that she was there.

With a heaved sigh, he closed his eyes and thought of Marie and Thomas.

Marie and Thomas.

_Marie and Thomas._

Marie.

Or Thomas.

In the end, the answer was really easy.

"Do you have a decision?" The voice of the chancellor resonated in his head.

"I have." Gally opened his eyes. "I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooohhhhh! What will happen next!? Tune sometime next week to find out!**

**Oh my, last 3 chapters left. Oh god, I really don't want this story to end, but it needs to. Ahh,, I'm really gonna miss writing this, but yeah, we got to get on with our lives now so... yeah... *cries*  
**

**anyways, thank you to all the reviews earlier in the weeks and the follows and the faves and the reads! :D be sure to keep them coming! I want to see feedbacks coming from my loving readers as always :3**


	16. The Murderer

Reply to Newtie: You'll know some of those questions in this chapter. ;) and yes, unfortunately it's going to end in three chapters (this one included), and I really, reallllyy want to delve into the story some more, but I can't rack up anymore ideas currently, added the fact that I'm a little bit hectic lately, makes writing a little less prioritized... so yeah. :( I'm sorry, but at least the ride's fun while it lasted, right? :)

Reply to Clever Name: Sorry, I dunno why I wrote "Red Arm" from the previous chapters, maybe because I've been writing a fanfic that also involves a certain two-word group that also starts with an R. Lol. Anyways, I'm getting a little bit sloppy, aren't I? XD I apologize for that. Just to clear things up, Red Arm is actually Right Arm, okay? :D

Reply to Kayla: Thanks! I love you for reading this. :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: A relative portion of this chapter had been borrowed from the excerpts found inside TMR book. Remember that I do not own TMR and James Dashner's works. I'm only trying to play with his lovely characters for the time being. (pls don't sue me)**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Murderer

* * *

Gally didn't remember much, but it was there. Everything was a bit vague to him at first, but somehow, he knew that he had done _something _before hell broke loose in his mind. All that he remembered was he woke up with something clambering on the cell doors and then he noticed there were men with white hazmat suits who just barged in out of nowhere and knocked him unconscious yet again. But this time, instead of having no memories from the Wipe, he'd gotten glimpses of it by the time he had to fully recollect himself.

It was fast really. His head numbed with pain every time he tried to piece something inside his brain. He was back inside the Glade again, but this time, he had a few Grievers on his side— no, _WICKED_ was on his side. And it was in that moment that they started rampaging all throughout the lush fields. Houses and buildings were ransacked all over the place and some even burned to the ground. The kitchen was raided like the apocalypse had struck to it. The campfires and the Circle were pillaged as well. It was only Homestead that had remained from all the clashing because it was somehow the only place that had been properly barricaded.

Unfortunately though, that's when he came in.

As he'd said, Gally didn't exactly know as to why he _remembered _that moment, or the fact that something in his mind had irked him that all of it was true, but he did. _He_ was the one that pulled out the boarded up windows and punched the holes so that the Grievers could squeeze their way in. It was like a scene out of a horror movie, where the crowded people had all but lucked out and were trapped in the only means of their safety, but that wasn't even enough to hide them from the murderer. And frankly, it wasn't really _him _they should be scared about that time.

He just dove right in from the outside and told them of their impending doom— quite hysterically he might add. Gally didn't know what came over him, but he had somehow found his words were always about "Grievers", "kill", and "one every night". Everyone looked at him like he was some kind of crazy person, waiting for him to eat their heads or something. His head pounded hard, and at the same time, he was also hyper-aware of everything around him. His sweat, his eyes almost popping from its sockets. The way he could see them from the blinding light the Grievers had flashed in front of the Gladers. He could feel it all. Kind of like the time he had made that telepathy. Like, someone was _controlling _his brain.

_"We can also emit a small wavelength into your brain, signals that were pre-programmed into our systems that will respond to whatever was put in it."_

After that was all a blur. At one moment he was talking and panting, and then the next he heard yelping and screaming. He couldn't remember what he'd said. All he could ever think about was the headache he was receiving. It was as if in his last reigns, he was about to collapse down to the floor when the Griever had extended his arms and took hold of him, sinking him into its body the slowest way possible. And then another pounding came; this time, it was all over his body. He felt sick, really on the verge of throwing up, but he couldn't. His brain racked himself to unconsciousness the moment after he had been rolled off away from the Glade.

The next thing he knew, he was back inside the dank walls of the white room.

And the chancellor was with him the moment he woke up.

There were no flickering lights this time. No distorted visions. No parlor tricks WICKED had been concocting. She was certainly no mirage. She was really real. Right in front of him.

"I take it you have slept well." Ava's voice resonated like a machine. So monochrome. Not even a hint of emotion. He guessed that it was _really _how she spoke to everyone that way.

He was also curious as to why she was clearly in front of him right now. One side of his brain opted to lunge at her there and then, but the unpredictability of the situation (this was the other side of his brain) proved him otherwise. And so, he continued to glare at her without saying anything. He didn't even got up from the bed because of his suspicions.

"You needed it, to be frank." She continued as she clicked her heels walking towards a monitor on the left side of the room, staring at a nondescript video recording inside the Glade. "The strain on the Wipe control had clearly affected you in a negative way. It is unfortunate that we couldn't stop it, and you had been in a coma for a few days."

He'd sunk the information in. Like the Changing, he had been out for a couple of days, and again, it somehow felt like he had only slept overnight. He remembered the pain, the sickly goosebumps on his skin, even the screams echoing in his head the moment he entered Homestead like a madman. But all of that was gone now. There were still some sores here and there, but it couldn't be avoided either way.

"Did I do it? Did I kill somebody yet?" He finally asked, though still not standing and keeping a very close eye at the female warden in the room.

She looked over her shoulder as she put her hands behind her back. "No. We had predicted the control should last until the Final Variable, but we had also expected it would strain you just before then."

"What? How… how did..?" He stopped, utterly confused, but didn't continue because Ava had already spoken right after.

She then fully turned and faced him again, hinting a glint of anticipation in her eyes. "I told you. You have great potential; you have far exceeded what was expected from you and it brought along… many leads to our Variables."

_Variables. _There goes that word again. He was very familiar with that term, but not once had she mention it to him until now. But he somehow knew what that meant. And Gally inwardly winced at that.

"So what, I'm special now?" He asked another question, appearing aloof on the outside, but he was scared out of his mind on what he had to do next. Gally was just denying the inevitable, is all.

"If you put it on that term, yes." She clicked her heels again, walking a few paces towards him. Her jubilant eyes now staring at the boy in question. "You were only fitted into a wrong situation. Which is why I'm here now to mend the situation."

"'All for the greater good.'" He quoted her in a low, sarcastic murmur.

"That's not what you want." Ava said, which made Gally look at her again in bemusement. In that moment, it seemed that though her eyes had said that her prey had been hooked by the bait. "That's not _really_ what you want, I presume?" Again, she repeated.

He stood up, almost towering her figure. Even though he was an average tall from most people, her size was just too little to size her up. But the intimidation didn't send her off, for she had more powerful entities at bay.

Of course Gally knew what she was talking about. Obviously, he wouldn't really _be _in this mess if there were situations that kept him away. If she didn't have the upper hand, he would've devised an escape plan by now, even if it took him months before he could get out.

_Marie._

That was the only thing that reeled him to do what they were asking. If it wasn't her— if it was anyone _except _her, he probably would've never done it. Sacrificing himself for their loss was fine by his account. But it was _her_. Gally didn't have a choice. There was something she'd done in his life that made her want to be a part of it. And he wouldn't stop at nothing if it meant at least _knowing _what was her purpose in his life.

"Yes. She is still safe. For now. You however, have a task at hand, and this would finally determine if that level of safety she has will remain or not."

He didn't know how to respond with that. It was hard for him to even say that he _would _kill someone, let alone _do _it. Even just by thinking about it sent shivers on his nerves.

"We can _still_ do it. The Wipe. However, that would impose risks unimaginable. You might not even survive the process for your brain capacity had been far too much strained already. I'd have to put you down—"

"N-no! I…" He struggled. The word she used, it sounded so _wrong_. It's as if he was treated like a dog being _put down _just because he'd already proven his use. He wanted to stop her right there and then, but what could he ever do? One fatal mistake and _he's _dead. Which also meant that _Marie _would also be dead.

Before he could say something he regretted, there was an alarm blaring all over the place. The white room had dimmed, blinking an occasional black to red. Something had happened. It was not as ear-grating as the alarm of the Box, it sounded a bit more of an emergency alarm actually. Even Ava had looked upwards towards the ceiling, feeling a little bit distracted at the beckoning sound as well.

Gally also noticed there were bits of dust flickering all over the place, like it was starting to distort. Then he heard the grainy sound of a T.V. when it couldn't find its signal; somehow, the sound was floating all over the place. He didn't know what was happening, and it confused him so much to gather everything at the same time.

And then, Ava leveled her gaze to him again, and then she spoke.

"It is time."

* * *

Gally was already out of the room, into a narrow hallway where both of them can't squeeze through a straight line together. Red lights were blinking everywhere and some kind of emergency beeping rang as they walked along corridor upon corridor, suspecting that they were completely vacant despite the commotion and some rooms already in a mess. He had also wondered why he hadn't taken the advantage of said commotion already. It seemed that while the place looked like it was distracted, this was the perfect opportunity for escape, right?

Although maybe it was something in his gut that told him _not _to. WICKED had already planned everything head on and it was too suspicious of them _not _to plan for… whatever what was happening to the place right now. While that case maybe, there was also one thing he should account for before he would risk everything.

And that was to see if Marie would actually be safe.

And while he was still in the dark, he wouldn't make any rash decisions as of yet.

"Where we headin'?" Gally queried, his footing slightly picking up when he noticed he was already a few paces away from Ava already.

"You seem awfully clear-headed by all this. Aren't you wondering about what's happening right now?" She asked although she didn't turn her neck. Her voice just reverberated across the tunnel filled with machinery, ducts, and gaping tubes on top of them.

Gally scoffed at that. "Should I be worried? Shuck, I doubt I should be worried. If ya ain't panickin', then I shouldn't."

"True," At last, she curved into a room. It was dimly lit, no red lights, somehow cozy— a little more like a living room rather than the eerily white painted walls he'd been encountering almost _all _the time. Looking at the quaint room, he noticed there was a sofa, a couple of coffee tables, shelves abundant with books and papers, even a T.V. hanging up on a wall. It felt somehow calming— the calm before the storm sort of thing— as the door shuttered close, blocking the sound from the outside. His eyes scanned the room a bit more while the chancellor shuffled something inside a drawer. "You learned quite a lot inside the Maze. That's good."

He looked at her in suspicion (again) and she had finally faced his side, but his eyes only widened when he caught a glimpse of a silvery object shining above the palm of her hands.

A _knife_.

"That… it?" He tried to become as cool and collected, but sweat started to drop from his forehead and his heartbeat pounded for the impending event— from what he was told was the Final Variable, flashing in front of his very eyes in a form of a wicked looking silverware.

"We have approximately five minutes before they head towards the Exit Room. We can't afford any mistakes now, Mr. Galileo." She offered him the knife, his eyes glazing at it like fire being stoked in wood.

If his head hadn't made him dizzy and nauseous from what was about to happen, he would've said something sarcastic, or maybe something defensive, but he couldn't. He wanted to puke actually, but his senses had somehow stopped working until then. It's like, he _couldn't _do anything anymore, and somehow not knowing _why _he had shut down. Maybe it was another one of WICKED's controlling powers, but he hadn't felt the throbbing. Or maybe it was just him trying to buy more time.

And, as if unconsciously, he had taken the knife into his hand, feeling the cool metal jolting his skin. He was prickling in distaste.

He gulped, not sure of what to do with it. He _shouldn't_ have been doing this. No matter how unjust he thought of everything he was doing right now, he was _willing _to do it, so long as it wasn't him… wasn't _technically _him. Even though it sounded so wrong. So… cruel. It was the sake of his own survival. And for her.

"Now remember, even at the last minute, we could still do it. _If _we do, you won't be able to see your Marie again—"

And then, there was a sudden rush filling in the blood of his veins. Only by a quick whirl of the wind did she stop, green eyes heavily staring at the chancellor and the dagger pointed right at her even though it was clear that he was a few feet away.

"Don't you _ever_ say that. Not anymore. I… I'll… do it." He weakened, somehow his voice failing him right there and then. But what he had failed in his voice, he recuperated in his cold, icy glare. It was the look that _could _kill. With just one mistake coming from her and he knew this would be over in a matter of seconds. "But if you ever, _ever,_ pull out a single strand of hair in her head… So help me, I will put this thing into your chest faster than your programming could even run."

Ava, feeling unfazed, though there was hint of something that twitched in her eyes… Fear? Pride? Satisfaction? He didn't know, but it appeared as if she wasn't intimidated at all.

"I understand. Now please, they are arriving soon." She only nodded once and walked past him towards the hallway again.

Something inside Gally changed. He didn't notice how angry he was. How _murderous _he looked. Not until now. As soon as the chancellor was out of sight, his breaths staggered as he heaved in the pain that was coming from his chest. He could also feel his heart pounding in his ears.

That _person _that showed in front of Ava _wasn't_ him. Or maybe it was. It's as if he'd somehow acted on primal instincts brought out by _needing _to protect Marie. That it showed a side of him, the one that he was chosen for, capable of ending someone's life in a blink of an eye.

He became scared. Maybe because of what he's about to do, but maybe something else. Maybe it was the thought that Marie would be endangered if he were to fail. And he didn't want to fail. But he didn't want to kill anyone too. That's all he had been thinking about, and it bothered him to no end. He wanted out, but again, like he kept repeating himself over and over his head, it couldn't be done.

He glanced once more to the living room, seemingly enthralled by the silence.

And then. He just broke down.

No matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill someone just to protect her, especially if all of these odds were stacked against him. Yet all that Gally wanted to do was see her face again. Just like in that video.

It had been months. Many, many months. Gally tried to forget, he did, but he couldn't completely do it. There was just something about her that made him tick like that. Somehow, she had brought him out of the oblivion he was stuck in. The world that made no sense in the first place before it did. And he could never forget about that. He could never forget how she saved him.

_What is my existence? What is my purpose? What did I do for everything to come down crashing on me?_

When he looked up, he saw a perfectly folded hooded shirt neatly placed on top of a coffee table. He looked at himself, noticing he was gritty from all the dirt and tears. Again, he pried his wet cheeks using his arms and took his time to collect himself. Once he was ready, Gally discarded his shirt and wore the brown hooded sweatshirt, pulling the hood on. Not enjoying what he was about to do.

He placed the knife inside the left hand pocket of the shirt and breathed out a heavy sigh.

In the spur of the moment, the hallway opened, but no one was outside; the blaring noise of the alarm and the red flashing lights had entered inside the room, breaking him out of his stupor.

It was time.

This was it.

* * *

Every unknown face he didn't seem to recall were all here. Men and women came in wearing blindingly white suits, and a specific word stitched right into their arms or breasts. None of them wore that discernible expression on their faces, like they all looked serious, and as if somehow furtive at jotting down the notes they needed from this experiment— this final Variable.

Gally was obviously anxious, sweat was pouring down his face as he bobbed one leg up and down. They were all facing the dark-tinted windows that he'd notice were one-sided. The lighting in the room was also darkened, save for the emergency lights beaming from each corner of the room, and he had noticed it was rather empty save for a big circular hole on the other end of the wall.

"They'll arrive any second now." Ava stood beside Gally, but didn't even bat an eye on him as her gaze was focused on the one in room in front of hers.

This was it.

The beckoning silence (even though there were a ton of people there) had somehow made him all the more nervous. He didn't know what he'll do next. Would he do it? Would he afford to betray all of the Gladers when they just had reached their way out? Gally didn't know. He never knew _anything_. He was kept in the dark, like the room in front of him. He swallowed a breath as he continued to hide his fears from WICKED, even though he knew he was clearly being monitored right now.

And then it came.

Voices. Screaming— no, echoes. Somewhere from above. He heard bumps and trudges along the ceiling, like they were sliding down a duct or a tunnel or something. When the voices echoed a little louder, he knew that they were coming. And then, one by one, they appeared, body upon body; each on top of the other.

Gally saw them. One by one. All of them.

Chuck. Newt. Frypan. Minho.

Thomas.

And the _girl_.

He was surprised at that. He hadn't exactly left out that part in his mind yet, but it had been too long since he was kept in the dark, but he didn't really care. Gally knew she was part of WICKED as well. He didn't clearly remember her face, but she was very familiar. He _knew_ it.

Right after they started pulling themselves up, taking in the new surroundings for them, one Glader had pointed towards the windows, looking his way.

"Look!" someone shouted, but he'd already seen them, seen everything. Goosebumps started to rise up, prickling the hairs on his skin, a striking fear he knew all too well.

Directly in front of him, a row of at least a dozen or so Gladers looking at the dark-tinted windows. Some of them he clearly recognized, some didn't even worth a damn, stood in front of them, scared and confused like he was. They all looked like they'd seen a ghost.

But of course, they were not. They were the people who'd sent them all inside the Maze. Inside the Glade. The people who'd taken their lives away from them.

The Creators.

"You…" Minho said as he spat on the floor. "I'm gonna break your faces!" he screamed, so loudly that Gally even took a step back from his place.

"What do we do?" Thomas asked. "What are they waiting on?"

"They've probably revved the Grievers back up." Newt said. "They're probably coming right—"

A loud, slow, beeping sound cut Newt off, like a signal pinging in a radar, but much more… loud. It came in from everywhere, even inside the room where Gally was at. And then, the doors came slowly sliding out as light from the room entered inside where the Gladers were.

"Come." Ava requested and she strode towards the room in a brisk manner.

The beeping stopped, and a silence settled inside the chamber. Gally waited without breathing, carefully ducking down his head to avoid their eyes.

And that was when Ava spoke, with a hint of pride etched in her voice.

"Welcome back," She finally said. "Over two years, and so few dead. Amazing."

Gally didn't saw what was happening, but he himself even gaped at the words she let out.

"_Excuse _me?" The voice of a clipped posh accent, Newt, asked.

"Everything has gone according to plan, Mr. Newton. Although we expected a few more of you to give up along the way."

And then, Gally felt a hand touching his head, then pulled off the hood. He looked up, eyes wet with tears as he looked at his friends sucking for air as they stared him off. Gally felt his knees buckle.

He took in the sight of Thomas, who had seemed to be blinking, and then rubbing his eyes, as if he couldn't fathom the existence of him as he disappeared from him that day. And then, his face reddened with shock and anger.

"What's _he _doing here?" Minho pointed. Gally looked at him in reprisal.

"You're safe now." Ava responded as if she'd completely ignored the question. "Please, be at ease."

Minho scoffed at that. "At ease? Who are you, telling us to be at ease? We wanna see the police, the mayor, the president— somebody!"

The chancellor narrowed her eyes as she looked at Minho. "You have no idea what you're talking about, boy. I'd expect more maturity from someone who's passed the Maze Trials." She voiced in a condescending tone.

But then, he had noticed Newt's eyes were on him. He had felt it. The shock. The betrayal. A good friend of him that he had strained over the months because of his secret was looking at him in concern. Like he always did. Somehow, it had punched him in the gut, looking at Newt like that. He was always the person who was concerned with everybody else's business, and it annoyed him to no end. But at least, there was still someone inside the Glade who could look at him like nothing had happened.

"Gally," Newt said. "What's going on?"

Gally stiffed, his eyes breaking out of stupor as he shook his head slightly. Gally didn't respond. He didn't want to act rashly, for he knew one wrong thing could mean the end of _him _and _her_.

"One day, you'll all be grateful for what we've done for you. I can only promise this, and trust your minds to accept it. If you don't, then the whole thing was a mistake. Dark times, Mr. Newton. Dark times."

She paused. "There is of course, one final Variable." She stepped back, making Gally stand out in front of the spotlight.

Thomas focused on him. Gally trembled, as if slowly, his mind had succumbed into thinking that he was being controlled by WICKED, but he's not. He wished he could've been though. He didn't want to remember this moment. Not when he was about to do something… horrible.

"Gally?" Thomas asked, hinting something in his voice that he was trying to suppress his hatred towards him. What would he expect? He gave him hell inside the Glade, it was normal to reciprocate his feelings towards him.

"I'm sorry… They… I… I have to… do this…" Tears were starting to splotch in his eyes.

Before Thomas could even react, he had already reached the knife inside the pocket, the lights inside the chamber had flashed off the silvery surface, gripped tightly in his fingers.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" He shook his head, hands trembling in distaste.

He didn't want to do it.

But he did.

With flashing speed, he reared back and threw the knife at Thomas. His aim was perfect and true. As he did so, he heard a voice shouting at Thomas' right, and saw a young boy coming right at him.

Chuck.

The blade windmilled, flipping over and over, straight at the target. Thomas stilled, maybe out of fear, terror. And then, Chuck was there. He moved right in front of him, taking the fall.

With a horrifying stab just in the middle of Chuck's chest, he felt his body already convulsing. Blood slowly poured from the wound, dark crimson. The only thing Gally could see. It crushed his heart.

He failed.

He failed. He failed.

He failed. He failed. He failed.

He _failed_.

Chuck fell to the ground, shaking as blood also poured in his lips staring at the ceiling, eyes stricken in horror of dying. Gally felt as if the whole world collapsed on him. Sweet, innocent young boy, he was. He wasn't part of any of this. His aim was at Thomas. The one who was behind all of this.

But he had done it either way.

And it just _killed _him to see it happen in a very wrong way.

"_Chuck!_" Thomas screamed; his voice had fallen too. Gally didn't know what the two had instilled on both of them, but it had affected Thomas in a way that Gally could never compensate, and could never achieve redemption from.

"Chuck…" Thomas repeated, this time in a whisper.

And then the young boy stopped convulsing, as if he'd finally found peace from all the horrors he was facing. "Thom…mas.."

"Hang on, Chuck!" Thomas said. "Don't die— fight it. _Somebody _gethelp!"

Nobody reacted. Gally knew why. Nothing could help Chuck now. It was over. It had been done.

"Thomas," Gally heard Chuck whispering. "Find… my mom." A racking cough burst from his lungs, throwing a spray of blood. "Tell her…"

And then. He was gone.

* * *

At one point, Gally was heavily staring at the lifeless form of Chuck, and the he noticed Thomas had lain him down gently, and then the next he had completely thrown himself on Gally, grasping his throat like claws, squeezing, straddling on his torso.

And then he started punching.

His fists rained on his face, feeling the burn tingling in his cheeks, and then his nose, and then his eyes.

_This must've been what pain really felt like._

He knew it didn't come from the physical aspect of it. But the emotional part. It had somehow stripped a part of him on the inside, and unlike a wound, it could never be repaired. _That _was what he felt towards Thomas. _That _was where his rage was coming from.

And he took it all out on Gally.

He then heard crunching, and a numbing feeling he was used to when he was struck by pain. The physical part. There were also blood. And then the screams. Gally was lying there, still.

_Take it out on me. Take it out on me._

He knew there was no way to avenge what he'd done. And he's sorry for it. Consequences be damned. He didn't care anymore what WICKED would do to him. He didn't want Chuck to die.

And then he felt nothing anymore, as he saw Thomas being pulled away by Newt and Minho, his arms still flailing, squirming. Thomas' eyes burned in him; pure hatred.

And then, it'd vanished. He threw himself off of their grip and then ran towards Chuck, hugging his lifeless body.

The girl had approached him, holding his shoulders but Thomas shook it away.

"I promised I'd save him, take him home! I _promised _him…"

Thomas hugged Chuck, squeezed him as tightly as possible, as if it was the most precious thing he had.

Thomas cried, wept like he'd never wept before. His racking sobs echoed through the chamber like the sounds of tortured pain.

* * *

It was Ava that broke the silence after, and it wasn't what Gally had anticipated. The look on her face said it all. It was the look of satisfaction for the upbringing— as if she _knew _this was supposed to happen.

Sudden realization dawned on him.

Thomas wasn't _really _the target for their plan. It was something else. She _knew _Thomas would've survived after all this mess, and that Chuck was just the right bait they needed for the experiment.

This was their plan all along.

And Gally had fallen for it.

He lied there, on the cold metallic floor, bruised and beaten, eyes staring on the ceiling, realizing the plan he'd been thinking about WICKED were all wrong. And he had fallen for it, like a mouse in a trap.

"All things happen for a purpose." Ava said, her voice resounding as if she were proud of what she'd done. "You must understand this."

And just when he almost realized that everything would be over, Ava had looked towards his direction.

She gave him a small nod.

A sudden series of shouts had come towards the door. And then he saw it. Several men and women dressed in what had looked like grimy army clothes burst through the doors. Yelling and screaming at each other with words and codes he couldn't understand. Their guns— rifles, whatever, looked _old_, stolen by the looks of it.

Two of them had come tackling Ava into the ground, and one stepped back and aimed a gun at her head.

Before he knew it, there was a loud gunshot that pierced in the air, and then another, then another.

Ava was dead.

When the realization of her death came to be, he noticed there was another one coming to his way.

"No… no…" Gally pleaded, his voice was hoarse and choking and his mouth was pouring blood. But it was no use.

Last thing he saw was a fist closing in on him, and then he blacked out.

* * *

It felt cold. He felt his hands resting on a cool, metallic surface, probably guessing it was another room inside WICKED's. His head had pounded hard, or maybe it was because he was sleeping on the floor, but until consciousness slowly started to sink in, he brought himself into an Indian position and took in of his surroundings.

This time, there was no bed. No tables. No computers. It was just a dark room with white-tiled walls encompassing every surface. Although it was spacey, he couldn't see a damn besides the refraction coming from the light outside, to which on his right was a metal door that had a window. But it was barred as well.

When he moved, he'd heard a chain clanking against the steel floor, only realizing that his left ankle was clasped with a silvery brace which was nailed tightly on the lower part of the wall. The chain was a little bit lengthy, but it could go only as far inside the room, he presumed.

He tugged it, checking if it held firm, and it did. Obviously there was no chance of escape, as he hadn't got a clue to where he was at right now.

And he was sure. Gally wasn't in some healthy living space anymore.

He was in a prison.

In a form of panic, he had tugged the chain again, somehow wanting to get out of this place, but it really didn't budge.

"Shuck…" Gally muttered slowly.

It was then that he heard another clambering from the other side of the room.

Gally tensed. He looked towards the seething darkness; the light of the barred window showing only a tiny portion of the room, but it wasn't enough to clear one corner to where he heard another clanging of chains.

"Who's there?" He asked within the darkness.

It took a lot of time, he hadn't really known, but the clamber was _literally_ dragging itself to the floor. It was slow and weak, almost as if a Griever itself was on its last battery. It worried him, that thought. But the room was too a bit too small to fit a very huge Griever and him altogether.

"Gally..?"

The voice.

_That _voice.

As if on perfect dramatic cue, the person formed on the night lighting, revealing herself to him.

It was her.

It was _really _her.

"Marie…"

* * *

**A/N: yep. I did it again. Please hold your tomatoes and tin cans, I bruise easy! I really hate ending things with cliffys, but it has to, because I can't really see it ending in any other way. Also, it keeps things interesting... so yeah.**

**Anyways! Okay, so we have two chapters left, and I'm not gonna tell you how it goes, but I'm excited to say that I'll post BOTH of them at the same time soon! Just be ready for an alert :3**

**Again again again, I'd like to thank everyone who's been supporting me and my story so far! I can't stress how much love you're giving me everytime I see a review, fave, follow from you guys. Even just by looking at the views, it makes me sooo thankful for the time you've been spending in this story, and I don't know how I can repay it... :') but yeah...*sniffs***


	17. His Fate Part I

NTWCIS

* * *

Chapter 13

His Fate Part I

* * *

"Marie…" Gally whispered.

It's her.

It's really her.

As she approached the obscure lighting, everything became clearer. She was there. Right now. Those eyes that sparkled its emerald green, her voice that called out his name. It was strange for him, really. After everything he'd faced, Gally should've doubted her existence then and there. But in that moment, it's as if his doubt didn't matter that time. All he really wanted was to see her, whether it was another lie or not.

And looking at her right now, really convinced him of the truth.

"You're okay." She said. Even though by the look on her face seemed like she'd gone through a harrowing ordeal, Marie still managed to create a half-lidded smile.

He wanted to smile back, but all he could ever think about was the other parts of her body that looked like it was severely bruised. She wasn't looking very well. Her pale face he once remembered was now half covered with dirt and grime. The shirt she was wearing was also crumpled and covered with dark red stains as well. And by the looks of it, it seemed that she hadn't eaten in days.

Gally had remembered the paper about her being inside WICKED somewhere. Although the thought of it somehow made him wince, his body was ignited with fury when he remembered that Ava _did _request for her well-being. Why would she be going back on her words now? After all this time, was she going through great lengths to lie for… for whatever purpose they wanted?

This cure that was found inside his body and mind?

All thoughts aside, he immediately carried his foot with the chains and closed in the distance between the two of them. His hands were now on her pliant arms covered in light, purple bruises here and there.

"What happened? I thought—"

She shook her head and managed to form a weak smile yet again, only to be ghosted when his touch sent electricity into her skin as she jolted back, mewling softly. Gally was about to form an apology, but Marie had already beaten him to it.

"Forget about me." Marie said hurriedly, waving a hand in the air, almost surprising him from the rush. "Did you do it?"

The harshness of the question took him in a daze. _What's with the sudden question?_ He thought. It stumbled him a little bit, and answering it made him cringe from the freshness of it all. He didn't want to remember— no, he wanted to _forget_.

Gally only looked away by ducking his head, embarrassed… ashamed. He remembered he _killed _someone… Not Thomas, but the little innocent boy who just wanted to protect a friend through it all. Or maybe it was another one of WICKED's schemes to make them _think_ that way.

Either of the two, he still had done something _inhuman_. Something that couldn't afford redemption from. It was a sin he had to carry all throughout his life. Killing an innocent— _murdering _a child? The thought of it made him want to bury himself to the ground and never reach the surface again.

But Marie pushed through those barriers he held up by lowering her form also, making her face show a little bit in his peripherals. She had also placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, as if a mother trying to soothe her child who was badly scraped in the knee. "Gally… did you _do _it?" She asked again.

"I… I'm sorry…"

There was a slight pause in the air, and he couldn't feel the comforting hold of her arm anymore. Gally couldn't make out what happened after, all he heard were the chains dragging across the floor. When he looked up, he noticed she had already settled herself inside the looming darkness again.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you like that." Her voice now echoed inside the room, obviously talking to Gally in the process. "It's just… I've been hearing a lot of them talking about this 'Final Variable', and this person named Thomas, and you and…" she stopped. The silence filling up the place again.

"I tried to stop you from doing it." She continued. The gravity in her words didn't falter, as if the only thing she wanted to say was nothing but the truth. "The moment I heard you somewhere in my mind, something inside me wanted to claw its way out. A drive, I guess. It's like… It's like my mission, you know?"

A mission.

A thought crossed in Gally's mind.

"You startin' to remember?" he asked.

Short silence, just the right time to imagine her shaking her head amidst the darkness. "Just pieces. Fragments. But they fit very far from each other. There's still a lot of questions in my mind." Her voice echoed.

"And then..?" He approached the voice, Gally himself entering the void he somehow felt afraid of.

"And then… They threw me in here, beat me half to death and then left me here to starve."

His grip tightened in his hands, coiling in fury. He gritted his teeth and he badly _needed _to punch something hard right now, but he didn't want to scare her away. It was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead, he had to endure and listen.

"I couldn't fight back. I tried to, but…" She stopped.

Gally approached her in the darkness now, somehow making out her dim form. He saw her huddled in a corner, tucking her arms around her knees, and then her head had sunken somewhere beneath it. The silver chain was gleaming as it held her wrists in place. He saw her there, so beaten. So fragile.

And then, she started shaking— no, sobbing. He then heard slight noises. She felt so exposed right now. So _broken_. It was hard for him to take it that way. Gally wanted to take her away from this horrid place. He wanted her to forget those nightmares again, Wipe it if he needs to, but he couldn't. He didn't want Marie to relive those nightmares. Of forgetting. Of not knowing a single damn.

"I'm scared, Gally…" She spoke so soft, it almost broke_ him_, and in an instant, his protective instincts gave in and he hurried to her side, embracing her but not so much that it would jolt her again. Thankfully, the shackles from the other side of the room had also been pulled just enough so that they could sit next to each other.

"Shh… it's okay. It's alright. I'm here now. No one's gonna hurt you." He soothed her.

Gally had always thought of the moments where they would both be reunited again. He thought of those things way back when he was still at the Glade. The first few days she was gone was unbearable for him. It was all he thought of. He couldn't work, couldn't eat or sleep. And that's when he tried to forget. Even if he did though, some memories still managed to escape and left him in a state of melancholy. To which, he had always daydreamed a possible moment such as this.

He never expected their heartfelt reunion would be something like this. Something so horrid. Her being shattered like a glass, him being used to kill an innocent child right before her eyes. He had always imagined it somewhat happier. Like, when he was supposed to get out of the Maze, only to be greeted by Marie at the end of the tunnel. Or maybe, in one of those months, she gets to be brought back up to the Glade and everything would be normal again. But this. Being locked up in a dark room with shackles chained in his ankle, and hers the same. This was the worst thought of all. And fate had somehow chosen it for them.

"You know, I've always thought we'd somehow meet in a better place... not like this." Gally now thought of it out loud. "Guess they're really stretching the phrase 'kill ya if I have to' just so we could see each other."

"Don't say that." She whispered.

"I'm ashamed of what I've done." He finally admitted. "But I don't regret it. Not one bit."

Suddenly, her head had popped out from its hole, her eyes red, brows heightened and tears slightly glistening from the darklight that started to peer at him. Shocked. Confused. Worried. She was waiting for him to continue; to explain _his _side of the story, and so he did.

"I don't know if it's the right thing or the wrong thing, what I did, but it's not like the choices were fair. It was either you or… another boy. And I chose you."

Bewildered, she asked. "But why?"

"I don't know all the answers…" He spoke in a low tone, as if ashamed of admitting his error but he didn't beg for any pardon. "But I _knew _I had to stick with you. You were there for me, and…" He paused, contemplating on what he was about to say next.

"I can't say I'm willing to do it for you all over again. Thinking about what I'd done makes me feel like I'm huge pile of klunk. I won't ever do it again. Taking the life of an innocent." He then clenched his fists atop her shoulders and gritted his teeth. "But if we're talking about blood needed to be spilled, it should be the ones who brought us back to this place. I _will _do it with no hesitation. I assure you that."

A few seconds of unspoken silence happened after that. It was also then that Gally had released himself from the embrace and sat right next to her, arms dangling across his knees as he laid his back on the wall. Marie had also stopped her sobbing but her position was still the same, except, she was now looking at him with a question in mind.

"Who was he anyway? The boy…" She wondered.

Gally knew the question would be raised sooner or later. He might as well pick it sooner, so he could have an early closure to it. Somehow.

He thought for a minute, trying to form his words as it was very hard for him to do so. And then he finally spoke.

"It wasn't Thomas who... you know." He appeared somewhat uncomfortable he shifted in his seat, a hint of something hidden deep within the voice. A hint of regret. "It was a boy. A Greenie a month before him."

"Boy's name was Chuck. He was always the happy one." He continued, albeit a little bit more melancholic this time. "Poor shuck probably haven't lifted a finger his life. He was so young… so naïve."

"Did you two get along?" She asked out of the blue, to which Gally chuckled at the thought.

"Can't say I do. I can't get along with anybody." He smirked. "He was always messing up my building tools and he wasn't even part of my group."

There was a trilling hum of laughter sounded at his right, though he didn't even have to face her to recognize she was smiling. It was quite ironic actually. For a place that screamed despair and hopelessness, they could still manage to laugh and smile when they were together. Which only proved that both of them had already made a big impact on each other's lives.

"Building tools? I thought you were a Runner?"

Gally shrugged. "Not anymore. Don't think I can handle anymore after what happened to us that day." Then, he sunk his chin lower to his knees. "The Glade just made me feel safe, you know?"

Leaving an afterthought, Gally didn't know _what _dayhe was talking about. Was it when the first time he ran? Was it when he got stung out in the open and then went unconscious for three days? Or was it the time when he thought it was the last time seeing her again? Either way, Marie didn't reply at that, only the silence that seemed to stretch for minutes on end.

"Gally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too, Marie. Me too."

* * *

Ever since Marie had been sent into the room, all chained up for who knows how long already, she had somehow built herself an internal body clock, always bolting herself awake when the situation needed to. Though by some weird coincidence, she would either find herself waking up with some hard bread placed in the middle of the room, or one or two Creators checking the room for anything out of the ordinary, making sure she wouldn't be doing anything "funny" while they weren't looking..

Of course, if being in a room devoid of any object, one of her limbs being chained up to a wall, and being starved to death, couldn't make her think any less of a way to escape, who knows what will.

Finally taking it all in and then looking at her surroundings, she had noticed Gally next to her, still asleep with his hands piled below his head and scrunching his nose occasionally due to his un-comfort.

It was weird really, having him there. She wasn't so sure if he was real or not, at first. If this was another trick the Creators have in store for her so that she would cooperate. But the look of surprise in his face was so utterly genuine, she couldn't help but believe in the lie, if it was in the first place. Though, as soon as they'd finally talked to each other and caught up with the events happening… rather, what _was _of the Glade, she started to believe that he was the _one_. Gally. Her Gally she'd known all this time.

Then they talked. For what seemed like a really long time. Talking and listening was probably the biggest sigh of relief she needed in this whole entire thing. Seeing him there, alive and well, made her heart flutter with ease. It seemed like a very big portion of weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and her mind wasn't clouded with worry and doubt anymore.

It made her feel like she could endure everything now as long as he was with her.

He told her everything after that, about her disappearance, about the boy named Thomas, the papers and the reports, that everything was some sort of sick, convoluted plan all part of this Cure Project. And he'd told her that they had, more or less, only played a minor role on their part. That she was _Immune. _That they only let the two of them be stuck to each other because they were somehow _progressing_. To all of those, he didn't have a clue to anything.

And then it was her turn. Though there wasn't even much to tell. She just connected a few dots, solidifying their assumptions about a few things. About Thomas, about WICKED. But it was pretty much it. She'd always asked questions to her captors back when she was still locked up in a more suitable room, but they were relentless. In the end, she decided to scratch those ideas down the drain. The only way she'd gather what she knew was when guards walk past the door and threw a couple of information mindlessly in the air.

She bent down, reached for the thin strands of his brown hair and ruffled it, careful as to not wake him up. Thinking about it, they were going to be stuck here… to who knows when. She's sure as hell know they weren't out of the woods yet. Far from over. But at least now they were together. At least, for now.

She counted the seconds, minutes, just like she'd used to, and noticed time had already passed for half an hour already, more or less. Usually the reaction to her "internal body clock" would spring her into action by now, but she didn't feel it. She didn't jerk back by the clanging of metal doors and boots scraping inside the room. No, there was nothing. Nothing but Gally's soft sighs in his sleep.

Something was definitely _wrong_.

"Gally." Marie nudged him awake, but he only grunted, resisting.

"Gally, this is serious. Wake up." She then began shaking him roughly.

"What… What's wrong?" Gally was now rubbing his eyes and still dozed from the rest. Thank the heavens he was in a light mood, she would've prepared herself for a punch since, the person of interest was no other than Gally. The one who'd punch things if someone dared him awake from his sleep.

"The food didn't come."

"Food..? What food?" He asked in kind of a daze.

"I don't know. When I wake up, food usually comes right about now."

"Well, don't expect them to be at your beck and call all the time." He sighed-yawned and yet he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, you've been sitting like that for who knows how long. You should sleep."

"But that's just _it_. WICKED _never _missed out on the meals. Don't you get it? They're always precise and meticulous; changing plans wouldn't fit into their description." Marie explained worriedly.

"Well, I've been here for less than a day. _I've _been the change of plans and…" Gally stopped.

Marie huffed out in impatience. "Aren't you at least bit worried? I know it could mean anything, but I can't help but think the worst situation—"

"Marie."

"—Possible. What?"

Instead of explaining, Gally held her shoulders and gave it a little twist on the side. It was then she noticed that there was a man with black-rimmed glasses staring at them at the peeping hole of the door, his glasses shimmering, hiding his eyes from them.

Utter fear crossed her features and tightly curled her lips shut, as if a headmaster caught her slacking off, ashamed of what she'd done. She was sure the Creators didn't want them making noises, and most probably this particular man was going to lecture them about it. Marie was also sure she was making a lot of said noise, but it was too late to avoid what had happened already.

Gally, noticing her distress, crawled in front of her and shielded her against, his eyes narrowed at the perpetrator. Though the man didn't move; didn't even barge inside like he was supposed to. He only stared blankly at the two of them.

Having enough of the strange tension, Gally demanded. "What do you want?"

"Why don't cha come a little closer and we'll talk about it?"

The voice was very _different_, Marie noticed. She was certain that the voice didn't belong to the captors that brought her food for many consecutive days. His was somehow a tone lighter, but could still be considered as a baritone voice. She couldn't place out the accent, but it was a mix of Southern and… English?

"How do I know you won't screw us up?" Gally replied with a growl, as if feral and territorial by the sound of it. "Come to take me away, huh? You want that? Gonna play your tricks with us again? Well, tough luck, klunkhead. I won't bite."

Marie was surprised, not because of the noise he could've attracted a dozen or more WICKED members to her room, but about how blunt Gally came up into terms with his protectiveness. Marie knew she was headstrong and independent, but it almost felt a little bit lightening to know that someone would be willing to go out of his way just so he could stay close to her.

The person in question also did a very surprising thing: he snorted at Gally's response. Not completely devoid of emotion. "I thought there would be only _one _captive, and I thought it was only _her_." His voice even had a little bit of sarcastic tone in it. He then faced Gally and this time his eyes were shown. "This is going to be a wee bit complicated now that I know there are _two _persons instead of one."

"What the shuck are you talking about?" Gally snapped, to which Marie had called him out, but it didn't take effect.

"It only means one thing, kid." His face stiffened and then his lips formed into, again, another surprising thing. He smirked.

"I'm gonna get you two outta here."


	18. His Fate Part II

NTWCIS

* * *

Chapter 13

His Fate Part II

* * *

If Gally could've burst out laughing, he would, but instead, he broke out in cold sweat. It wasn't the fact that what _that _person said, whoever he may be, can be considered ludicrous, but the severity of it made him cringe and the hair on his arms stand. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. Well… Gally hadn't tried it yet but he knew it would be impossible.

Also for the fact that he was only here for _less _than a day made him all the more doubtful about this man with glasses. This could very well be another trick up their sleeve, and he wouldn't want to be a part of it… at least, not until he got more confirmation.

"How can we even trust you?" Marie then spoke beside him.

"We shouldn't." Gally agreed. He couldn't take any chances. This may very well be another test WICKED had in store.

"Well, I'm already sticking my neck out just by talking to you two. I would consider the gratitude if you would just hear me out. I don't have time anymore." The framed man looked towards his surroundings, checking if the coast was clear.

The two looked at each other, somehow reluctant at the decision. But as always, like they had any plans of escaping as of yet. Gally had also wondered if Marie had also attempted at escape. She probably would. Maybe that's another reason why she's been broken and chained inside this room. He shelved the thought away and would askd Marie later on. If there was ever a free time.

"Look, the longer we argue, the higher the chance you'll never see me again. So goes your ticket outta here. Take your pick."

Marie craned her neck. "What's the plan?"

"Marie!" Gally called her out again.

"What? It's not like we have a choice here."

That phrase again. Having _no _choice. It sickened him. All his life, his freedom was always on a one way path, a path that could only lead him into more ruin. And this time, Marie was with him. He couldn't afford on mistakes and limited choices, for if he would risk it and it _failed_… not only Gally would fall, but she would go down with him.

And yet, Marie didn't even resent to the idea.

"I just don't trust him." Gally simply said.

"Do you trust me on this?" Marie whispered to him.

Gally was taken aback. How such simple words could sway him then and there. Well, it's not that he trust her, it's about the decision of it all. He's…

"Do you _trust _me?" She repeated.

"I do, but—"

"I have a feeling we could trust him."

And then, out of context, she then gave him a small, reassuring smile. A smile that always bewildered him of the feelings he had stored and locked away for many months. The one that now beckoned to be released from its cage and give everything to her.

"We would do it. But first, you've got to tell us your name." Her head again turned to the man on the door, waiting. Anticipating.

But then, when she gave out a request for introduction, his lips also flitted into a smug smile.

"You folks can call me Red."

* * *

"I know the girl's name. She was part of the assignment I was put into. Marie isn't it?" The frame of his glasses shimmered against the lighting again. He turned his neck again to check something, but faced the two with just the same eagerness. "But you doubt I already knew, for what your boyfriend's been calling you."

"He's not—"

But then, said person put a protective arm against her. "Name's Gally."

"Hmm…" The person named Red wondered.

Why was he even called Red? Judging by the color of the collar, he could really tell that he was wearing white. He ain't got no red hair either. It was more of an auburn-black with resembling curls the same as Thomas', and his skin tone was somehow tanned. He was also around in his late twenties or thirties maybe, but the kempt shave on his jaw and the creases on his forehead already told him that he'd experience more things than Gally could've ever imagined.

"Galileo, right? Ah, judging by that eye raise o' yours, I'm right. God, I love this part of my job." He somehow made a toothy laugh, as if he was practically _insulting _his name. "Now, now, don't get your knickers in a twist. Blimey, what's a man gotta do to earn some laughs here?"

"You're a spy." Marie interjected.

"That am I, lass. Clothes I may be wearing for WICKED, but I'm working for a different side of the board." He grinned.

"Can't you just go straight to the point already? I thought you said we don't got much time." Gally huffed.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that. Just trying to ease you up a little bit." His face now turned serious. His lips frowned, the creases in his forehead multiplied and then held his jaw up, almost business-like… WICKED-like.

"Basically, the only way out of there is if both of you would act like you got the Flare." He stated.

"Flare?" Gally thought aloud.

"What's that?" Marie also piped in.

"Ah," He literally made a small slap to the head. "Forgot you've been Wiped. Welp, long story short, it's a disease. Makes you cranky; act like you're a bloodthirsty zombie, if I was to say. We call those crackheads Cranks."

"And what would happen if I was, for example, stricken by this disease?" Marie inquired.

"Well, they put you in order. According to your stage. Uhh, the closest thing I could relate to is cancer, but it's more to it than that, I'm afraid."

Disease. _Disease_. His head had somehow popped out that word a couple of times. Maybe it was a subject of importance. But when he actually pieced it out, he was certain that he'd fit two and two together.

"Immune." Gally said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Red called.

"_Immune_. WICKED knows she's Immune. Marie." It's as if he got snapped out of a daze, his head jerked back up to meet with Red.

"Well, this just got a little trickier." He then took a moment to think. "Did they know _you're_ Immune?"

"I don't know."

"We'll just have to take the risk then."

Marie now had butted in. "Okay, so I know what Gally's gonna do, but, how about me?"

Red now pointed face with the girl. His expression was soft and somehow… worried. "We have to find you another idea."

"NO!" Gally roared back at him. He could feel Marie stifle a little bit from his anger, so he calmed himself down. "You think I'd just leave her here?"

"_My _mission was her." Red iterated, with a hint of anger in his tone, probably got hooked by Gally's intimidation earlier. "But I have to save other people too. Look, it doesn't go both ways, man. If she acted out crazy but they know it's a ruse, they'd probably lock you both up for the rest of your lives."

"No. I won't do it."

"Gally." Marie called him out, again. "It's okay, I'll be fine."

"But I can't just leave you here." He insisted.

"Red will find me another idea."

"The best day would be tomorrow. A couple of WICKED members will be going 'out of town' a bit, also some bosses. " Red reminded.

"Tomorrow? Already?" Marie said.

"I still won't do it."

"Well then, suit yourself." Then, Gally heard footsteps approaching. Red craned his head on one direction and then disappeared in his view by hiding below. Half a second later, a bowl was slid on the hole on the bottom of the door. Then, there was his face again on the window. He gave a small single nod, his face almost expressionless and completely devoid of emotion.

He then left after.

* * *

Gally's hand paled as he caught sight of the sleeping Marie. The soft contours of her face and the way she scrunched up her nose made him lose it. She was just so… vulnerable. The tired creases of her brows and the dirt smearing on her cheeks told him so. It was such a pathetic thing really, his decisions. One moment he didn't want to do it, and then when she looked at her, he panicked.

Would he do it?

Can he leave her after such a little time they had spend?

They have only just been reunited… and now…

He got up to his sitting form and dragged himself and the chains towards her, his footsteps jingling as he did so. The noise somehow woke her, but only by a flutter. Her eyes blinked momentarily and then she pushed herself off the ground and then rubbed her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No… I've just been thinking." Gally replied.

"Thinking about what?"

He sighed. "About what he said. Do you really think you could trust him?"

Somehow snapped in her dreamy state, she paused for a moment, and then composed herself to a more comfortable position. She sat cross-legged, her hands resting on the cold metal band wrapping around her ankle.

"Gally, I've been here longer than you have." She stated, almost as if calmly. "You didn't know what it's like to run out of options. I'd probably do anything just so I could be free."

"Don't you get it? It's not you who'll be free…"

"You're right." She said, Gally's brows raised. "But if Red says that I would wait for him, I'll do it. I don't have any other options right now anyways."

Gally thought about it for a second, and then he made his decision. He chuckled at the thought.

"So, we're on a first name basis now?" He grinned at her.

"Well that's the name he gave." She retorted.

"Listen," Gally then said. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Help! _HELP_!" Marie scremed.

A number of guards had heard her plea and ran towards her direction.

"Help _me_!"

When a guard peeked through the window, they saw the writhing form of the girl, panting and holding her wrist. On the other side of the room, they saw it.

Gally was twitching involuntarily, his arms jerking from his sides as he shook.

"Gally… What's happening to you?" She pleaded.

He didn't answer, only just came to her closer and closer as she tried to crawl away.

But just as he was about to reach for her ankle, the guards had already busted through the doors, Gally twitching to his right as he looked at WICKED with an unknown emotion on his face.

It was like, he'd lost it. He was _gone_.

"Take him away."

"No..! NO! I'm fine you see? I'm totally fine.!" Gally snapped in hysterics. The guards even jerked away like they'd seen something monstrous.

"He bit me! You… you _bit _me!" She then held out her hand with a small bite wound that was red, blood oozing out slowly. She was definitely blaming Gally for it.

"He's… but I thought…" A person in white said.

"He has the Flare symptoms. We have to quarantine him." Another person replied to him.

"But what about her?" A familiar voice spoke out in the crowd.

"She's bitten. I don't know how that works, but she needs to be quarantined also."

Then the guards went on. They rushed towards the boy and punched and kicked and beaten him, making sure he was could not fight back. Marie screamed at them, but she was backhanded, sending her into unconsciousness.

Gally _didn't _fight back.

He felt all the pain, the tremors in his body. It was almost the same as when Thomas had almost beaten him to death, but this time, the pain wasn't numbing. There was a feeling that didn't take the pain away last time. The feeling of regret and shame. This time, he had the feeling of punishment. And he's willing to take them all if it meant that they both could escape.

He's doing it.

He's finally _doing _it.

The pain was starting to fade now, but his eyes were getting blurry. He couldn't take it anymore.

But there was one thing in his mind before he went into oblivion.

He did it.

* * *

_Gally… Gally…_

He woke up in a start. There was a bright light blinding his eyes, something that was so fierce, he had to shake his head until he came to. His arms involuntary shadowed his eyes, trying to hide him from the said light.

Then senses came to. Everything in his body ached. His head, his arms, his back. The bruises were swollen and purple, and he could've sworn his nose was broken and there were dried blood everywhere. But there was a part in his shoulders that somehow soothed him. A soft feeling.

A hand.

He looked towards to the person.

Marie.

She was smiling, and there was something in her eyes that started to glisten.

"Gally! Gally…" She then instantaneously hugged him, and then he wheezed, but she didn't pull back.

It was both aching and fluttering at the same time.

"You could've taken it easy there, Greenie."

"Oh shush and hug me back you fool."

His arms then wound around her back as well. And then, out of nowhere, she started sobbing. He could feel her shaking in his chest, and then there was something wet. Tears. Her head began to twist and turn, wiping away the mess she was making, but made it all the messier.

He didn't want it any other way.

"Hey, hey… I'm here." He began to rub his hands to her back.

"I can't believe it, Gally… It's over… We're free…"

He breathed out an air, a sigh of relief.

The idea, it was out of proportions, he didn't even know if it would work. But it did. He acted everything out and when they came, he bit her. He theorized that the disease might be contagious. Even though she was Immune, he knew WICKED wouldn't risk the virus to spread to them.

And it worked.

And they were free. Both of them. Together.

"Where are we?" Gally asked after they leaned back, Marie still trying to wipe away the tears in her face.

He looked at the surroundings. It seemed like an abandoned warehouse. There was dust everywhere. In the shelves, in the walls, even in the windows. It looked so old and unused too, the paint in the walls starting to tear off at the seams. He also noticed they don't have chains locked on their ankles as well.

"I… I don't know… I was waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want to leave you." She replied.

Finally settling himself, he stood up from his position, but he wobbled, almost falling down. Thankfully, Marie was there to hold him still. She asked her if he was alright, he told her he was fine. The two then finally walked towards the door, slowly. His arms slung across her shoulders, him leaning to her embrace as he smelt sweat and wood leaves. Just like way back when. He was never going to forget it.

As they reached towards the door, Marie held the knob on her hand and then she looked to him.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded. "I am."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: And I'm finally finished. I just have one more piece to place in the puzzle and everything (in my perspective) would finally be connected. Aww.. The story ended so fast, I think, lol. But I'm sort of satisfied with it. I dunno why, but this is how I depicted it. Maybe it was better in my head, maybe not. But hey, I can still edit this if it need be, right? :D**

**As for all of you guys, I can't mention you all, but you know who you are! Everyone who PM'ed me and befriended me while I was writing this fic, I couldn't thank you guys enough for all those beautiful words, giving me the drive to push this story through :)**

**As for the the reviewers, followers and those who faved, you guys rock too! Without you guys, I may not even finish this story!**

**And last but not the least, my readers. I don't know if you're not really into reading long a/n's or havent got the time to write a review, but \he time and patience into reading this fanfic is enough to know the appreciation you guys are giving to me. And I thank and salute you guys for that :D**

**And just because I've written an END to my story, that doesn't mean it's over. I have one last chapter left for you guys: the epilogue. Reviews are always appreciated after reading that part, and hey, maybe if I garnered enough motivation from you guys, I might even write a sequel to this... ;) Who knows? Lol.**

**Anyways, thank you again so so much for your wonderful support! I love you guys ! :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner franchise or anything to do with the lovely characters and James Dashner's works. Though OC is MINE! Mine I tell you, MINE!


	19. Epilogue

NTWCIS

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Gally and Marie had been walking through a deserted highway. It's been hours and hours since they last saw sight of civilization, but thankfully, Gally had noticed buildings just over by the horizon so they decided to head towards that direction.

"Should we take a break?" Gally suggested.

"Sure." Marie replied.

They both huddled together beneath a small shade from a protruding rock in the sand. He pulled out the hood of his poncho and lain together a backpack filled with snacks. He then took out a can of peaches and struck a knife, carving out the top and started eating.

It's been awhile since their escape at the clutches of WICKED. They both didn't know if they were being hunted or supervised, but it looked like they had completely given up on them. He was thankful for that. Now, all he have to worry about was scavenging food and clothing from empty houses along their way.

The night was almost as daunting as the day too. His eyes were always on guard, maybe it was because of the trauma he had from the Grievers. Even though they weren't surrounded by the walls anymore, he was still feeling a little bit anxious from it all.

No matter, Gally was here now. With her. It was all that mattered. And it made him feel safe.

"What are you looking at?" She said as she plucked a peach into her mouth.

He tried to wipe out a black stain from her cheeks and she didn't hesitate. She even smiled at the act, almost even blushing but he didn't want to mention it to her.

"Just thankful that I get to see you like this again."

Her blush tinged a shade redder, ducking below and wiping a strand of her hair.

They finished their food half an hour later and they began their trek again across the deserted highway.

They have also yet to see a person, people. Whatever. It was as if they were the only ones left in this God-forsaken place. Everything was too barren. Cars and trucks were dusted and old. Shops and homes were locked. There were even pieces of bones from who knows what scattered along the highway from time to time.

When the buildings grew bigger and bigger from their sight, cars were also starting to multiply, and by then, they were already squeezing through what seemed like a traffic jam of old cars and motorcycles.

"Hey, look at that."

She pointed at a rusted green sign, one that looked like that said "Welcome" to all the drivers that passed by a state.

"Maybe we'll know where we're at." She then continued and rushed towards the fence.

"Hey wait!" He then started jogging too.

After jogging for what felt like football field's length, he felt his knees starting to buckle as he gathered air. Marie was still gazing blankly at the sign.

After catching his breath, he stood up again and faced the sign. It read:

_WELCOME TO_

_DENVER_


End file.
